


Kageyama's Ships Headcanons

by AnaSennen



Series: My Headcanons [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, I accept requests, I just love Tobio, Kageyama Tobio Ships, M/M, Multi, You can use them, headcanons, ship headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 52,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSennen/pseuds/AnaSennen
Summary: This is a book were I will post my headcanons of Kageyama's ships. You can request me about headcanons from any ship that involves Kageyama<3
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Everyone
Series: My Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609825
Comments: 130
Kudos: 371





	1. HinaKage

**Author's Note:**

> Ships already done:  
> -HinaKage(Posted)-Hinata x Kageyama  
> -YamaKage(Posted)-Yamaguchi x Kageyama  
> -TsukiKage(Posted)-Tsukishima x Kageyama  
> -TanaKage(Posted)-Tanaka x Kageyama  
> -NoyaKage(Posted)-Nishinoya x Kageyama  
> -EnnoKage(Posted)-Ennoshita x Kageyama  
> -KinoKage(Posted)-Kinoshita x Kageyama  
> -NariKage(Posted)-Narita x Kageyama  
> -AsaKage(Posted)-Asahi x Kageyama  
> -SugaKage(Posted)-Suga x Kageyama  
> -DaiKage(Posted)-Daichi x Kageyama  
> -SakuKage(Posted)-Sakusa x Kageyama  
> -KomoKage(Posted)-Komori x Kageyama  
> -HoshiKage(Posted)-Hoshiumi x Kageyama  
> -ChigaKage(Posted)-Chigaya x Kageyama  
> -DaishouKage(Posted)-Daishou x Kageyama  
> -KuroKage(Posted)-Kuro x Kageyama  
> -KenKage(Posted)-Kenma x Kageyama  
> -HanaKage(Posted)-Hanamaki x Kageyama  
> -AoneKage(Posted)-Aone x Kageyama  
> -AtsuKage(Posted)-Atsumu x Kageyama  
> -AranKage(Posted)-Aran x Kageyama  
> -IwaOiKage(Posted)-Iwaizumi x Oikawa x Kageyama  
> -OsaKage(Posted)-Osamu x Kageyama  
> -TenKage(Posted)-Tendou x Kageyama  
> -SemiKage(Posted)-Semi x Kageyama  
> -UshiKage(Posted)-Ushijima x Kageyama

-No one was surprised when they started dating

-The leaders of their fanclub are Yachi, Yamaguchi and, for everyone’s surprise, Tsukishima

-Neither confessed to each other so basically one day they kissed and assumed that they were dating but of course that they love each other

-They are that couple that discuss a lot in front of other people but when alone they are super lovey dovey

-Their dates is basically hanging in each other houses and playing volleyball

-They call each other by their first names

-Natsu is basically their daughter(Imagine them going out together as a family)

-They go to different universities but live together with a dog they adopted named Mimi

-They spoil each other with anything(from food to things about volleyball to kisses)

-If they had children they would name them Natsumi(girl) in honor of Natsu and Koji(boy) in honor of Suga


	2. YamaKage

-Yamaguchi accidentally confessed to Kageyama during their second year when a manager from another team asked Kageyama if he would date her. No one ever saw Kageyama so red and Yamaguchi run so much but the next day they arrived at school together with their hands clasped

-The leader of their fanclub is Suga

-Kageyama is the shy one of their relationship

-Yamaguchi spoils Kageyama with affection and milk

-Their dates is watching movies and cuddling everywhere(once the team was having a practice game with Aoba Johsai and while they were waiting for everyone to arrive they were cuddling)

-They call each honey/love which makes some of their rival teams look at them, especially Kageyama, surprised

-They may have adopted five cats after finding them abandoned next to their school in their last year(their names were Yuu, Kanji, Teru, Samu and Tsumu. Yes they laugh a lot when they are talking about their cats but everyone thinks they are talking about their friends)

-They move together with the other first years in college but when they end their studies they move to an apartment

-Their kids would be named Keita(boy) and Seira(girl)


	3. TsukiKage

-Their relationship was a secret until the training camp in their second years and it shocked everyone(this was the first time that anyone saw the face of surprise/shock on Akaashi)

-No one knows how they started dating and the couple doesn’t want to tell anyone

-They like to hold hands all the fucking time really if in a game they are changing their places with the other team they hold hands

-Kageyama spoils Tsukishima with is favorite things and in return Tsukishima cuddles Kageyama whenever Kageyama wants or needs it

-The leader of their fanclub is Asahi don't ask him why because you may never leave the place where you two are if you do

-They call each other by their first names or by nicknames like "My king" and "My moon"

-Their dates are cuddling at home and visiting any place that has animals

-They go to different colleges and live in different places but they are always together no matter what (Hinata says they have magic)

-Kageyama started having better notes after starting dating Tsukishima

-Tsukishima will never say it but he totally loves planing romantic evenings at home on important dates

-Their kids would be named Fuyumi (girl) and Hiro (boy)


	4. TanaKage

-Most people still ask how they fell in love

-It was Nishinoya who set them up since he knew his best friend had a super gay crush on Kageyama. He is also the leader of their fanclub(he has more than 100000000 photos of them and if you ask nicely he will give you copies of them)

-Tanaka fucking spoils Kageyama with anything like Tanaka would arrive one day to the club with a lot of teddy bears and give them to Kageyama who would blush and thank for them(Tanaka started working in the weekends in the morning to have money to spoil Kageyama)

-Saeko approves Kageyama and adopted him like a brother(she also spoils Kageyama because he is a cute blueberry boy)

-Their dates are basically any moment they are together and they like to show their love (Oikawa almost had an heart attack when Tanaka kissed Kageyama when they won a practice game against them. Iwaizumi was so proud of Kageyama that he cried but he won't admit he cried. Makki and Mattsun have all of this documented for Kageyama's wedding)

-They basically adopted Kyotani even if he was older then Kageyama after they noticed he was a lot like them

-Tanaka doesn't go to college but finds a good work were he receives a lot and when Kageyama goes to college he buys an apartment for them

-Kageyama is a god in kitchen and he spoils Tanaka with food(Tanaka is happy that he stills do exercise)

-Their wedding was planned by Saeko and Nishinoya (It was a complete chaos but they loved it)

-Their kids would be named Saori (girl) and Nao(boy)


	5. NoyaKage

-They are known as the "Genius Couple" by their rivals

-It seems they have been dating from the day they meet each other(?) but only told people about their strange relationship after winning against Shiratorizawa(basically Nishinoya kissed Kageyama in front of everyone)

-The leader of their fanclub is Yaku(he shipped them since he met them for the first time)

-They spoil each other in love like they are always cuddling, kissing (mostly on the cheek, nose, forehead and neck), holding hands, etc.

-Kageyama calls Nishinoya by Yuu-kun and Nishinoya calls him Bio-chan (the first time a rival team heard the nickname they asked why he was talking so loveling about biology what made everyone, including Kageyama, laugh)

-Sakusa after knowing that they were dating he may have acted like a proud parent because he basically adopted Kageyama after the training camp and was happy he was dating a libero like him(He became the vice-president of their fanclub and turned into Yaku's best friend)

-The first time Kageyama made food for Nishinoya he almost asked him in marriage right there(the team after eating Kageyama's food would have done the same thing if he wasn't already in a relationship and if it wasn't something strange to do)

-They go to different colleges but after that they both made it to the national team(the team says they are the strangest couple but love them a lot)

-Their dates are just them being at each other side in silence or talking(Nishinoya talks the most but there are times that Kageyama talks a lot too)

-For their 8th anniversary together Nishinoya plans a trip to EUA together with their friends and they marry there

-Their kids would be named Hanako(girl) and Taro(boy)


	6. EnnoKage

-Everyone fears them. No, I'm not kidding after the third years left they become the team parents and they are scary when you hurt one of their babies(There is a legend that one team, made by people who bullied TSUKISHIMA, couldn't play against them because of how afraid they were of Kageyama who was smiling sweetly to them with the biggest dark aura involving him)

-They started dating during the summer before their third/second year

-The leaders of their fanclub are Daichi and Iwaizumi. Yes you read well this team dad and team mom are proud of their babies and have a million of photos of them.

-Once Tanaka and Nishinoya tried to prank them but somehow the prank backfired on them even if they were in other side of the gym(there is a legend that Ennoshita uses dark magic)

-They become known as the "Dark Lovers" even if they are super lovey dovey in front of everyone

-They adopt everyone that they sense that need a parental figure in their life(They adopted Tendo when he came to see a practice game between Karasuno and Shiratorizawa. He is the kid they are most proud of but no one will ever admit the favoritism)

-While Ennoshita was in college he made sure that everyone of the team would take care of Kageyama if they didn't want to die(Suga and Daichi never were so proud of their baby crow like in that moment)

-Kageyama was well known in Ennoshita's college because he would visit is lover whenever he could and every professor and student adopted him after seeing him with a little cat in is lap and a sweet smile in his lips

-Kageyama choose to go to a college in Tokyo(he wanted to be with his baby monster, Tendo, and that was the only college that had what he wanted to study) and they still kept in contact

-After ending their studies and finding jobs they decided to buy a house in Miyagi where they started to live

-They adopted four children (Ari, Kaito, Daiki and Satsuki)

-In reunions with their friends, ex-classmates and ex-rivals they are still feared and loved equally


	7. KinoKage

-No one could believe that they were together since they are so fucking different.

-Again Iwaizumi was proud of his kohai for having a good taste and choosing a good person

-The leader of their fanclub is Narita who probably has been present in almost every cute and sweet moment of this couple

-Their dates is going out to eat and watching movies at their homes

-Kageyama helps Kinoshita with volleyball and cooking while Kinoshita helps Kageyama with his studies

-Once there was a dance contest at school were every club had to participate so Kinoshita and Kageyama were chosen from their club(they played rock, paper and scissors to decide who would participate for their club) and they won after dancing salsa in front of everyone without any error(this time the proud one was Kunimi who taught Kageyama how to dance salsa in their second year in middle school. And don't ask we he taught Kageyama how to dance salsa)

-Kageyama calls Kinoshita by Sashi and Kinoshita calls Kageyama by Tobi

-They decided to get married before starting college and so in Kageyama's birthday(during is third year) they got married being their witnesses Narita and Iwaizumi

-While Kageyama decides to follow a career about cooking Kinoshita goes to psychology. They live in the same dorm as Terushima Yuji and Hoshiumi Korai

-After both end their studies they move in to the old house of Kageyama's grandparents in Saga Prefecture, Hasetsu

-Kageyama plays in the national team for two years before starting working in his family's restaurant

-Kageyama spoils Kinoshita with everything he wants especially kisses

-They adopt one kid named Kiyoshi


	8. NariKage

-Their relationship kind of just happened like one day they were alone training and realised their feelings but instead of making it the end of the world they confessed(they did it at the same time and after saying and hearing the confession both laughed and then smiled at each other)

-They call each other Kazu-chan and To-chan

-They told everyone about their relationship in a reunion they had with the third years(They confessed during the first week of their second/third year) and it surprised some people

-They don't really act like a couple in front of other people which makes people think they are lying about their relationship but when with their friends or alone they are super cute hugging, cuddling, kissing, etc each other whenever they can (Tsukishima will never admit that he has a lot of photos of them hugging and cuddling)

-Their fanclub leader is Kinoshita and one of the people that ships them the most is Keishin

-Narita is super overprotective of his blueberry boyfriend(if someone hurts him it is possible that the person will disappear or appear in the hospital or will be afraid of Narita that they will leave Kageyama alone)

-Kageyama loves to give things to his boyfriend and Narita, even if he doesn't want Kageyama to use is money to buy things for him, just loves how cute he is

-Narita decided to go to a college in Miyagi to be close to his boyfriend and Kageyama followed him when he ended high school

-They adopt a hamster(Riri) and a little dog(Nana)

-Kageyama plays for the national team and Narita goes to all of his games

-Everyone knows about their relationship because Kageyama loves his boyfriend too much to lie to the world

-After Kageyama retires they adopt a little kid(Taiga) to whom they will leave their legacy


	9. AsaKage

-No one, not even the couple, knows how this happened so don't ask how they started dating at least for now

-Kageyama spoils Asahi with anything and Asahi blushes a lot because of that but he loves it

-Asahi is a little bit possessive of his setter boyfriend(One day after a game with Shiratorizawa they were going to the bus when a girl goes to them and asks if she can talk to Kageyama. Everyone, but the innocent setter, knew what she wanted but still were surprised when Asahi says no and kisses Kageyama before taking him to the bus leaving behind a lot of shocked people)

-Goshiki is the leader of their fanclub for everyone's surprise(Goshiki's team also ships them so they buy a lot of merchandise from him)

-Everyone assumes that their dates is them playing volleyball but in truth they are walks in parks and just being with each other in Kageyama's house

-Asahi decides to become a physical therapist since he wants to help people to continue their dreams especially when it comes to sport dreams

-Kageyama is so proud of Asahi when he is accepted to the university he wants that Kageyama plans a really romantic and cute date for them(Suga can't wait for their wedding)

-They call each other by their first names

-Kageyama plays for the national team for five years before retiring and becoming a stay at home husband to take care of Asahi's parents

-They never adopt a kid but leave their legacy to Kageyama's baby cousin, Hibari Kyoya


	10. SugaKage

-They don't really realise their feelings till Suga's graduation

-Kageyama always saw Suga has the best senpai and every time he had a problem he would go to him. He still does that even if it is a problem with their relationship

-Suga first wanted to ignore his feelings but after Kageyama confessed he just couldn't do it because Kageyama was the person he loves and he was so cute

-Suga does everything he can to make Kageyama blush because he is cute when embarrassed

-Kageyama likes to make some little things(like food, plushies, little trinkets, etc) for Suga who loves it(Kageyama made plushies of everyone on the team as crows that are Suga's favorites)

-Suga goes to study to Tokyo but they visit each other every two weeks in the weekends

-Karasuno's team has made a collection of Kageyama's photos to give to Suga(There is a photo of all the first years sleeping together while cuddling with Kageyama and Yachi in the middle. Suga showed that photo is classmates and roommates who fell a little in love with that cuteness)

-Kageyama doesn't go to college but enters a volleyball team and later makes it into the national team

-They call each other by their first names or by love

-The leader of their fanclub is Yamaguchi

-They adopt a little girl(Kaori) who they spoil but educate to be a good person


	11. DaiKage

-Well telling the truth Kageyama didn't know that Daichi loved him until his third year(yes we need our oblivious but cute Kageyama here)

-Daichi doesn't know why he fell in love with Kageyama in the beginning but he really is easy to love(except that he is oblivious)

-Suga wanted to hit Daichi for not confessing to Kageyama before their graduation

-Everyone in the team noticed Daichi's feelings except for Kageyama but they didn't say anything because it was cute to see Kageyama red for receiving a little bit more attention from Daichi than the others

-After Kageyama's graduation our dear Daichi confessed to Kageyama who accepted his feelings blushing

-Daichi may be a little bit possessive and overprotective of his blueberry(Oikawa will never again make Kageyama feel bad for sure)

-They blush anytime they hold hands and kiss in front of anyone but when alone they aren't so shy(take it as whatever you want to understand)

-Daichi may or may not have a Daddy kink

-They call each other by their first names

-They move together after Daichi ends his studies(Kageyama decided to take a course and not go to college)

-They adopt three kids(Zen, Lyra and Hotaru)


	12. SakuKage

-Sakusa knew that he had feelings for Kageyama when he didn't care that the boy touched him(Komori almost had an heart attack after discovering this)

-Kageyama didn't notice his own feelings until he saw a boy flirting with Sakusa and didn't like it(The boy may now be a little bit terrified by Kageyama)

-They never confessed because two other people confessed for them(Komori and Hinata)

-They love each other a lot and try to be always messaging each other if they can't be together

-They both study to become teachers but they decide to first play volleyball for some years

-They play in the national team for four years before retiring and becoming teachers in Karasuno(Kageyama) and Shiratorizawa(Sakusa). 

-They also become coaches of the volleyball teams and they have fun when their team are playing against each other

-They are fucking cute because Kageyama uses Sakusa's clothes whenever he can and Sakusa loves to see it(most will deny it but everyone has at least a photo of both of them holding hands and Kageyama wearing Sakusa's clothes)

-They didn't think about getting married until their friends for their birthday planned their wedding(it was the best day of their lives)

-They later adopt two members from their volleyball teams(Sosuke and Satsuma) after they lose their parents in a accident


	13. KomoKage

-They never really get to know each other until they were in the same college and were roommates

-They had a little bit of difficult in getting used to each other and their routines but after that they lived peacefully talking whenever they free time

-One year of living together and falling in love Komori confessed to Kageyama who blushed and stuttered that he also liked Komori

-Their friends only found about their relationship when their college’s volleyball team won against another college’s volleyball team that had as member Ushijima, Oikawa, Kuro, Nishinoya, Bokuto and Tsukishima. When they won Komori picked Kageyama up happy and kissed him right there and Kageyama blushed but kissed back happy too while their team shouted of happiness from both winning and their libero and setter being together(there may exist videos and images of the reactions of the enemy team at seeing the kiss them being: an almost heart attack from Oikawa, happiness from Bokuto and Nishinoya, shock from Kuro and Tsukishima and taking photo from Ushijima and yea no one knows from where did Ushijima take is phone out)

-Sakusa only said to Kageyama to not hurt Komori and that if Komori did something stupid to tell him

-Kageyama likes to make all his boyfriends fantasies(yes every fantasies) and one time he used feminine clothes to reunion they would have with their friends and teams(Kageyama looked too good in a skirt and everyone took a photo especially Komori)

-Komori loves to buy clothes for Kageyama(he buys anything even lingerie)

-After ending their studies they bought an apartment together and joined the same team

-After three years they joined the national team and stayed five years in the team before retiring

-Kageyama decided to open an florist and Komori a tattoo shop which were next to each other. They are well known since a lot of their friends, who are famous, go there

-They adopt a cat(Jana) and two little girls(Yume and Yue)


	14. HoshiKage

-They started dating because of their fathers who planned a blind date for them. Hoshiumi’s father told him he would be going to blind date while Kageyama’s father said he would meet another volleyball player to discuss volleyball. When they saw each other Kageyama was confused and Hoshiumi told him the reason for them being there which led to Kageyama pouting(Hoshiumi will never tell but he fell in love with that cute reaction). Kageyama even after knowing it was a date he still stayed and they had a really fun date.

-After that they had many more dates before Hoshiumi asked Kageyama to be his boyfriend

-They never really cared if they had told anyone about their relationship and for that everyone was shocked when they found out they were together(the teams were in a training camp playing against each other when Aaron entered the gym going to Hoshiumi and telling him something. Hoshiumi was surprised before he grinned really happy and ran to Kageyama and kissed him before telling him he was accepted in the college they wanted and Kageyama smile softly to him. And yes all the reaction were documented for the couple future wedding)

-Their dates are just them having fun together, playing volleyball and cuddling(Hoshiumi is the big spoon)

-They spoil the other with everything since they are rich and want to make sure the other knows they love him and want him to be happy(Kageyama may now have three rooms full with plushies and Hoshiumi may have gained some weight but not much)

-They go to the same college and are in the same class

-They live together in a little apartment(their fathers wanted to buy them a bigger one but they refused)

-Their college team is so happy to have them in their team and not in a rival team

-They call each other Ko-chan and To-chan

-Their wedding would be big and a complete chaos but they would love it anyway(Iwaizumi might have been the one catching the flowers and before Oikawa said anything Iwaizumi asked Daichi if he could marry him and Suga instead of Oikawa. They never laughed so much)

-They become professional volleyball players and are famous in all parts of the world

-They are known as the "Power Couple" or "Hoshiumi Couple"

-After retiring they take their fathers places as CEOs

-They end up adopting a little girl(Kouema)


	15. ChigaKage

-There relationship is a little bit strange since they don't act like a couple a lot and people don't see them together a lot

-Chigaya confessed to Kageyama during the training camp of their second year

-Kageyama accepted the confession blushing

-They are always messaging each other whenever they can

-They are really lovey dovey when alone especially because Kageyama loves cuddling and sitting in his boyfriends lap

-They didn't say anything about their relationship until a training camp in their third year that they had with all of their rivals and were visited by the ex-third and ex-second years. Basically Kuro arrived together with a girl that was his classmate and she really liked Kageyama so she was always following and flirting with him(his friends were laughing at this) so he lost his patience and goes to were Shizen is taking a break from playing against Ubugawa. Before anyone can ask what he was going to do he seated himself in Chigaya's lap pouting and murmuring about stupid girl and friends which made Chigaya laugh and kiss his forehead before playing with Kageyama's hair

-After what happened with the girl they discovered that Chigaya is a little bit possessive because before Kuro goes away with the girl he decided to have a little talk with her(she never again wanted to see Chigaya)

-Karasuno's team never threatened Chigaya because Kageyama said that if they tried to do that it wouldn't end well for their side

-They go to different colleges but it doesn't really incomodate any of them

-Kageyama play professionally for some years before starting to work as a therapist in the same school that Chigaya was the japanese literature professor

-They live together in a little house they bought

-None of them thought about kids until they met three orphaned kids and decided to adopt them(Kira, Seiji and Umi)


	16. DaishouKage

-It was strange when everyone saw them doing any couple thing because no one could really imagine them like that

-Their relationship started when they were in college

-They become friends really fast for everyone's surprise(and Kuro's demise)

-Both started dating just to spit Kuro and Tsukishima(They laughed so much with their reactions) but in no time it turned into a real relationship

-They are that couple that now were the other is and if he needs anything(once Daishou had forgotten is training clothes, which made Kuro laugh, but not even a minute passed before Kageyama appeared with Daishou's clothes and as a thanks Daishou kissed him)

-The leaders of their fanclub are Kenma and Yamaguchi for their best friends surprise

-Once there was a contest for couples in which the best couple would win and in every challenge they did what everyone already know they would do but in the last one where they had to tell why they loved each other no one was ready for what they would say(not even the couple). It was so fucking cute and beautiful that the judges declared them the winners and no one was against it

-Daishou spoils Kageyama with E.V.E.R.Y.T.H.I.N.G he may want or need or just because he wants to

-Kageyama blushes a lot and most photos in Daishou's phone is of Kageyama blushing while the others are of the two together

-After ending their studies they moved together to the Daishou main house

-Daishou's parents first didn't accept Kageyama but Daishou said that if they didn't accept the person he loves so they can forget that they have an heir and son. After that they accept the relationship but still weren't happy with it

-They ended by adopting five kids(Eri,Miyuki, Mitsuki, Tetsuya and Ryo)


	17. KuroKage

-No one knows how they ended up together(only Kenma but he will not say anything about it to anyone)

-Hinata gave Kenma's number to Kageyama and they started talking and after a question that Kenma didn't know how to answer he gave to Kageyama the phone number of Kuro(yes this is how this started)

-Kuro answered any of Kageyama's question and become curious to why Kageyama could talk more easily with people by messages

-Kageyama responded that since he had memory people assumed that he was always mad and was an horrible person when in truth he had a really difficult time accepting himself and everything that is around him because his mother wasn't the best person in the world and made him have self-doubt and nor accept almost anything so he closed himself to the world

-Kuro after that promised to try to talk more with Kageyama when he came to Tokyo again and to help him accept himself and everything that is around him him

-The first time Kageyama had gone to Tokyo after that was with is older brother who had a work to do so left him alone in Tokyo. He sent a message to the two best friends and in no time both were in the place he was

-He passed all day with them and had a lot of fun and he also was easily integrated to their friendship

-Kageyama passed going more times to Tokyo to be with them(and Kuro also helped him with his studies)

-The first training camp after their friendship started everyone was surprised when KENMA walked to Kageyama to talk to him about the game he was playing and Kageyama listened and talked also about the game. Kuro may have took pictures of everyone's reaction

-In the last day of the camp Kuro asked Kageyama to be his boyfriend but it took a bit of time for Kageyama to be able to accept it but he was happy since he liked Kuro

-Since then they talked even more and they visited each other(mostly it was Kageyama who visited Kuro)

-They call each other by their first names but Kageyama sometimes calls Kuro by Tetsu

-Kageyama studied a lot to enter Kuro's university and decided to become a psychologist

-Kageyama moved into Kuro's room who had as roommate Kenma and sometimes instead of sleeping and cuddling with Kuro he did it with Kenma(who was aromantic)

-When they ended their studies the three moved to an apartment with three rooms(even if they mostly used only one because they loved cuddling)

-Kageyama played volleyball professionally for six year before working as a psychologist in Nekoma were Kuro worked as a science teacher and the team's coach

-They help Kenma with his job as a CEO

-It isn't until Hinata's wedding that they found out that Kuro and Kageyama are together(Hinata says that discovering that was the best presente he could receive that day because he didn't want Kageyama to be alone forever)

-It is Kenma who catches the flowers so he gives them to Kageyama who rolls his eyes while Kuro laughs because if Kenma wouldn't marry anyone but for sure he wanted them to get married

-Next year they get married and adopt twins(Nanami and Naomi)

-Kenma is basically part of their family no matter what he says


	18. KenKage

-Hinata one day gave Kenma's number to Kageyama so he can ask him the questions he has been wanted to ask since they first met

-Kenma was surprised but responded to the questions and somehow from that they started talking to each other whenever they had time

-Kuro and Suga were so proud of them to be making friends that aren't from their teams(Yaku is the only one that knows that Kuro cried of happiness when after sending a message to Kenma saying for him not to be always playing games Kenma answered by saying he was talking to Kageyama and not playing a game)

-After messaging for five months they finally talked in person and for their surprise it had been easier than they thought. They had so much fun that day even if they passed most time just sitting in Kenma’s bed playing games(Kenma was teaching Kageyama how to play some of his favorites games) and listening to music(Kenma may have started falling in love when he heard Kageyama singing softly to the songs and Kageyama really loved how comfy Kenma was because they ended cuddling somehow)

-They easily noticed when they started liking each other and tried to be together whenever they could

-For everyone else they were already dating but in truth they were still friends and didn’t want to start a relationship while they were in rival teams

-Kenma passed an entire week after is graduation with Kageyama and yes it was in that week that they finally started dating

-They are that couple that you will find always cuddling or in each other lap(Most would say that it is Kenma who is most of times in Kageyama’s lap but it is at the contrary. Kenma loves to have his boyfriend in his lap and arms)

-They call each other by Ken-kun and To-kun

-Kageyama decides to go to the same course as Kenma and they end up being the best in class

-After ending the course they move in together to an apartment that Kenma’s parents gave him after he graduated

-While Kenma becomes a youtuber and creates his own company Kageyama decided to play volleyball professionally for some years before starting to work in Kenma’s company

-They adopt a little boy(Juno) after Kageyama retires as a volleyball player


	19. HanaKage

-Hanamaki always thought that Kageyama was an interesting person so the moment it was decided that they would have a last training camp and it was with Karasuno he took the chance to know him(They ended up being roommates for their surprise, Kageyama, and happiness, Hanamaki)

-In the first days Hanamaki almost lost all his interest in Kageyama because he seemed to only like volleyball but one day when everyone else decided to go have stroll by the neighborhood or go to the city they both stayed in the camp(Hanamaki because he didn’t have money to go shopping and Kageyama because he didn’t feel like going out) Hanamaki found out he was wrong

-Hanamaki was strolling by the camp when he heard music from one of the gyms and he decided to go and see what it was. When he opened the door he wasn’t prepared to see Kageyama dancing like he was born doing it(he was even better at dancing than in volleyball but Hanamaki would never say it out loud since he loves his life)

-If Hanamaki didn’t have a crush on Kageyama before he now had one for sure and he wouldn’t negate that he had one(Love at first dance)

-Kageyama didn’t notice that he was being watched until the end of the song when he was going to pick his water and saw Hanamaki at the door(Kageyama didn’t know he could become so many shades of red until that moment)

-After that Kageyama always tried to run from Hanamaki which made everyone become curious but no one said anything after seeing the sad cloud around Hanamaki

-Finally Matsukawa fed up with how his best friend was he locked both of them in their room and wouldn’t open the door till next morning(he left food and water for them)

-Neither of them knew what to say but finally Hanamaki decided to talk saying that Kageyama was a really good dancer which made Kageyama blush and say thanks you. Kageyama apologized because this was mostly his fault since he was running from Hanamaki but no one ever saw him dance since he left the dance academy he was before because they said he had no talent(Hanamaki may had been thinking of killing that people)

-After that they started knowing each other and Hanamaki made sure to reunite Karasuno and Aobajohsai’s team to talk about certain dance academy. Kageyama thought that Hanamaki was a fun and caring person and hoped they continued in contact after the end of the camp

-Next morning after being able to left the room Hanamaki talked to the captains of the teams and said for them to reunite everyone but Tobio in the gym(The coaches and managers took Kageyama to buy new shoes and knee pads). After the end of the reuning both teams were ready to hit some people but had to wait till the end of the camp to do it

-After that they stayed in contact especially because Hanamaki decided to continue his studies in Miyagi

-Finally in Kageyama third year they start dating and become one of that couples that no matter what they do they just look so fucking cute and make you jealous since you aren’t like them

-Their dates are just them sitting together, walking around Miyagi, cuddlings, etc

-Kageyama loves to dance for his boyfriend and decided to go to the same college as Hanamaki to the dance course

-After ending their courses they move to an apartment that Kageyama’s parent bought him for his graduation

-After three years of dating they get married in the USA

-They play volleyball professionally for four years before making use of their courses. Hanamaki becomes a chef in a famous restaurant in Miyagi and Kageyama becomes a dance professor

-They adopt two kid(Miyu and Aiko)


	20. AoneKage

-They started talking after Aone asked Kageyama’s help to train Koganegawa to be a better setter and try to be more calm

-Somehow Koganegawa started to see them as his parental figures since his parents are always travelling and leaving him alone(Kageyama will never admit to anyone, except Koganegawa, that he was happy that he saw him as a parent)

-Thanks to that they started taking care of Koganegawa whenever he needed and whenever Koganegawa needed someone to go to the school or talk to the professors/director one of them would always go(mostly Kageyama since Aone needed to study for the exams to enter the college he wanted)

-Thanks to this Kageyama started acting like a parent to anyone of his team(the first this happened the team, except the new first years, almost had an heart attack) and started going to Aone when he needed help with something

-One time during Kageyama’s third year they had a practice game against Date Tech and all of the ex-members of the teams were watching. After the game they were all talking when the ex-members noticed on how Aone and Kageyama were talking to Koganegawa as if they were his parents. tanaka and Futakuchi curious asked them if the two of them were dating and Aone and Kageyama looked at each other and shrugged before going back to talk to Koganegawa

-That night they started dating after talking a lot and finally realising that they liked each other

-After his graduation Kageyama goes playing professionally for six years before retiring after an injury and Aone after ending his studies opened his own bakery where Kageyama starts working after retiring from playing professionally

-They move in together after one year and three years later they get married

-Koganegawa is the happiest for them since he saw them as his parents so he was chosen as Kageyama’s witness while Aone choose Sasaya

-They end up adopting three cats(Nina, Kiko, Luna), two dogs(Bibi and Aria) and four kids(Kayla, Eiji, Aoi and Shizuku)


	21. AtsuKage

-It was love at first sight for Atsumu(I feel in love with Kageyama at first sight too)

-Kageyama first thought that Atsumu was like Oikawa so he decided to ignore him(one day Kageyama was hanging out with Iwaizumi and both received a call of Atsumu and Oikawa and they ignored it because they wanted peace from them)

-Kageyama only started liking Atsumu a little bit after the nationals

-Atsumu really wanted to confess but everytime he was stopped by Iwaizumi that knew that Kageyama was still trying to understand his feelings

-It took until the last week of Kageyama's second years for Atsumu finally be able to confess to Kageyama and they become boyfriends(Atsumu was threatened by his own team, by Karasuno's team and by Iwaizumi to never hurt Kageyama)

-Atsumu spoils Kageyama with affections and cute things(he found out that Kageyama loves cute things but is afraid of buying that things because of how scary he looks)

-Whenever Kageyama needs help with their relationship or needs to be away from Atsumu he goes to Iwaizumi

-They pass a lot of time messaging each other

-They both go pro and after retiring they become coaches of the volleyball team of Karasuno

-They end up adopting twin boys(Seiji and Syd)


	22. AranKage

-Aran fell in love with Kageyama at first sight when he saw him in the tournament

-Kita knew from the first moment that they were perfect together so he created their fanclub

-Kageyama only started seeing more in Aran than a good spiker and ace after they met off court(Kageyama was visiting his grandparents when he met Aran in is way to see his granduncle. It seems that one of Kageyama's grandparents is the best friend of Aran's granduncle)

-They become friends because if their grandparents and granduncle. Also thanks to them they know everything about each other's lives(once Kageyama was training when he received a call from his grandparents and thinking it was important he attended it but in the end it was Aran's granduncle talking about how Aran started dating this girl and he shouldn't because Kageyama was better and after hearing this part he ended the call and ignored everyone's curious looks)

-After that Kageyama blushes every time he talks to Aran(his teammates think it is cute and have a lot of photos of Kageyama blushing)

-Kageyama knows that he loves Aran but is afraid of being rejected but he doesn’t need to worry because in his graduation day Aran appears at his schools and confesses to him(there may be a video of this especially because Kageyama was blushing all the time and become even more red when accepting the confession)

-They are that couple were one doesn’t care what others think and kisses, hold hands, etc in public while the other blushes for everything(Aran loves seeing Kageyama blush)

-They move in together after Kageyama is recruited by the same team as Aran. Kageyama makes it into the national team but Aran isn’t jealous and is just proud of his boyfriend

-When Atsumu found out that his ex-teammate was dating Kageyama he couldn’t believe it but he saw it in front of his eyes how Aran kissed Kageyama after the national team won a game(Ushijima somehow documented all of this and really I fucking wanna know were he has his fucking phone)

-After retiring they decide to go live in the same town as Kageyama’s grandparents and they become coaches to a little volleyball team

-They adopt one kid(Yulia) after some years


	23. IwaOiKage

-After going to college Iwaizumi and Oikawa started dating and sometimes they saw some of their ex-team games

-In one of that games, that was against Karasuno, they were going to see their teammates, even if they had loosen against Karasuno, until they saw Kageyama surrounded by a group of four boys. They were trying to touch Kageyama and after seeing that both decide to intervene and stop that boys from touching their kouhai(remember that Oikawa will never admit this)

-They started sending messages and calling Kageyama to make sure that he was okay and that no one more had tried to harass him(Kageyama started blushing everytime they did that especially after Karasuno's team found out)

-Kunimi was the one that started their fanclub and it was during their time in middle school(while Kunimi is the president the vice-president is Kindaichi)

-Suga when found out about what happened to one of his baby crows he almost killed the four boys 

-Somehow there is a video of Oikawa and Iwaizumi talking about Kageyama and how cute he is(for fuck's sake where the hell where you Ushijima to be able to film this?)

-Kageyama always had a crush on Oikawa and Iwaizumi but no one noticed until he was saved by them(Natsu was the first one to know and it was before that accident)

-Karasuno's and Aobajohsai's teams love to make Kageyama blush about his crush in Oikawa and Iwaizumi(Again Ushijima and his phone made their work)

-One time Shiratorizawa visited Karasuno and ended playing truth or dare and it ended with blushing Kageyama and two jealous boys because of a photo(Tsukishima dared Kageyama to use a dress and later Shirabu dared him to kiss the person he thought was the most attractive of their group ending with Kageyama kissing Kinoshita. Yes Ushijima somehow took a photo of this and sent it to the couple who weren't happy)

-Kageyama never confessed and the couple didn't notice that they loved Kageyama until the boy entered Oikawa's college(Ushijima also goes to the same college)

-The only reason that made the couple confess was when Ushijima said to Kageyama that he was cute and that in no time he would have a lover(Ushijima send me photos and videos, please)

-Kageyama was a blushing mess after they confessed and instead of answering to their confession he run away to where Ushijima was training with Semi(Kageyama was adopted my the mother eagle). They had to calm Kageyama down and after hearing what he said they made Kageyama understand that Oikawa and Iwaizumi really loved him and that he should go and respond to their confession.

-The next day Kageyama asked Oikawa if they could meet in his dorm to talk and Oikawa said that he would notify Iwaizumi. That evening they talked a lot and it ended with them becoming lovers(there are photos and videos as you can adivine it was taken by certain eagle)

-After that it was found out that Kageyama could be more clingy than Oikawa because he always had almost no affection from his parents who were always working(Iwaizumi and Oikawa love how clingy Kageyama is especially because sometimes they are basically taking Kageyama everywhere since he is almost always in their arms)

-When their teams found out they celebrated before having the (sex) talk with Kageyama(poor dear he was almost traumatised if it wasn't for Kyotani and Kinoshita) and threatening Oikawa and Iwaizumi(somehow Semi arrived in time to do the same and now everyone knows why most of Shiratorizawa do what Semi says)

-Once Ushijima had to make a project to his photography class and he used the photos he had of the couple(Kageyama was blushing when he saw it but asked for some of the photos while his lovers were smiling proudly that everyone knew that Kageyama belonged to them)

-Iwaizumi's parents loved Kageyama(they basically adopted him) but Oikawa's parents and sister weren't happy but maintained their mouth quiet because Takeru loved Kageyama more then he loved anyone(Kageyama became the first crush of Takeru which was really cute)

-After ending their studies they became professional volleyball players. Oikawa and Iwaizumi stopped playing professionally after three years because of an injury and to make sure the other take care of himself. Oikawa started working as lawyer in his father's company and Iwaizumi became a fireman. They always go watch Kageyama's games and they were proud when Kageyama become part of the national team

-After eight years of playing professionally Kageyama retired and become a coach for Kitagawa Daiichi Middle School's volleyball club

-They started living together after this and one year later(after it became legal in Japan to marry someone of the same sex or more then one person) they got married

-Oikawa and Iwaizumi love to buy clothes for Kageyama to use at home(especially lingerie)

-They decided to adopt a golden retriever(Uta) and three kids(Tomoe, Tai and Hanami)


	24. OsaKage

-After meeting in the nationals they become fast friends since they both had a Atsumu(Oikawa) in their life and it was fun to talk bad about them together(everytime this happens the person they are talking about are always sneezing)

-Osamu(being the richest between both) goes visit Kageyama whenever he can and sometimes he sees Karasuno training(one time he joined and they found out that Osamu and Kageyama can be more of a freak duo than Hinata and Kageyama)

-If you go see the messages on Kageyama's phone 55% are messages for Osamu, 15% for Karasuno(especially Sugawara), 14% for Iwaizumi, 10% for the rest and 6% for his parents(Tsukishima is curious to why Kageyama knows german but can't learn english)

-Osamu may have asked certain eagle for any photo of Kageyama(A.N.Y photo)

-Kunimi and Kindaichi almost made an altar in honour of Osamu when they found out that he was the only person that could make Kageyama act like a normal person(they did a little one in Oikawa's apartment without him knowing)

-Kageyama always had this habit that every morning he will hug someone and Osamu loves to be the first person Kageyama sees when he goes visit him(once the first person Kageyama saw was Tsukishima and until today everyone laughs of Tsukishima's face when Kageyama hugged him)

-Osamu loves to ruffle Kageyama's hair because it is so soft and fluffy(I wanna do it too)

-There may be an entire school(Inarizaki) of a fanclub of this ship

-Osamu hates having to share Kageyama with Atsumu(when this happens Osamu pouts and Kageyama giggles of how cute Osamu looks while Atsumu asks himself why he ever let them meet each other until he remembers that he never saw his brother so happy has he is now)

-Osamu ends up going to the same university as Shimizu and she adopts Osamu as a little brother and soon to be nephew-in-law(does this exists?)

-Kageyama studies a lot to be able to go to the same university as them(Tsukishima cried together with the whole team when Kageyama had one of the best notes of their year)

-Osamu wa living alone in the dorm so he asked Kageyama if he wanted ti room with him. With this they started living together and thanks to this they started noticing their feelings.

-Telling the truth none of them really confessed. One day they were studying together and Osamu was observing Kageyama atently and when Kageyama looked at Osamu to ask a question they just stared at each other. Somehow they ended up kissing and in the end they were both blushing and dating(I think this is one of the most romantic get together I made of all headcanons)

-They love to do romantic things in front of others to irritate them especially Atsumu and Oikawa(once Iwaizumi gave them money to kiss and cuddle in front of Oikawa for an entire week. You can imagine the result of this xD)

-They play volleyball for some years and after retiring they decide to work in the little shop that belongs to Osamu's mother

-They marry after eight years of dating. In their wedding it is Ushijima together with the rest of Shiratorizawa(maybe Shiratorizawa is a spy school and no one knows) that give the best present to the couple(albuns with photos of them and videos of them or of Atsumu and Oikawa disgrace)

-They only adopt a dog(Kiki) and leave their legacy to Atsumu's kid


	25. TenKage

-Not even god knows how they fell in love with each other(I imagine god or any god of love just wanting to see how everything is going in the world and when they are seeing Karasuno they almost had a heart attack seeing Tendou and Kageyama together and then they are like "What the hell? I don't remember doing? Was I drunk? Oh my god what did I do? Fuck someone save me the universe is going to kill me. Wait a minute I'm a god so everything is okay….. BUT HOW THE FUCKING HELL DID THIS TWO ENDED FALLING IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER????????!!!!!!!!!!!")

-It started during the summer vacation of Kageyama's first year. He decided to enter a little art course since his friends were vacationing with their family. Tendou was in that course as a helper of the professor, who was his father, and was a little bit surprised to see Kageyama there(everyone thought that Kageyama only loved volleyball, food, milk and sleep)

-Kageyama when he wanted he could make good drawings but had a little bit of difficulty when it comes to the human body so Tendou was told by his father to help him with it

-Thanks to this they started to each other and in the end of the summer they were friends. They see each other whenever they can and most times they end up drawing together(Tendou may have done a drawing of Kageyama sleeping next to him on one of this times)

-No one knew of their friendship until a practice game with Shiratorizawa(all of the ex-third years were invited to play with them and of course they accepted) being that in the end of the practice and talking a little with his ex-team goes to where Karasuno was talking and pick Kageyama scaring everyone especially Kageyama which made him laugh while Shiratorizawa ask why did they have such a crazy friend/ex-teammate

-No one ever saw Kageyama curse so much(or at least they assume he was cursing since no one knew german) in all the time they knew him(the only person that saw him curse that much was Kunimi but no one needs to know that) but he stopped once Tendoy put him down and when that happened Kageyama only asked what he did in his past life to have such strange and crazy friends before going change clothes. When everyone recovered from their shock of knowing that Tendou and Kageyama were friends Ushijima said that he was happy for Tendou while the rest made him promise to not hurt Kageyama and to take care of him(later Ushijima and Tendou will tell this to Kageyama and will say that they seemed to be giving Kageyama's hand in marriage to Tendou)

-Since that day they call each other husband/dear(Kageyama to Tendou) or wife/sweetie(Tendou to Kageyama) whenever they see each other(they may laugh a lot with the faces that some people, especially Oikawa and Tsukishima, do whenever they say it in front of them)

-Tendou's parents basically adopted Kageyama after knowing he became friends with their son

-Kageyama passes a lot of time in Tendou's house since Kageyama's parents are almost all the time out of the house

-Ushijima loves to hang out with both of them since they don't care about him taking photos of them and they are really funny when together(some people are still surprised that Kageyama can act like that except Kunimi)

-Kunimi almost cried when he saw this Kageyama was back being this funny, sweet and that adores to curse person(Kageyama smiled at Kunimi and said sorry about everything before Kunimi hugged him and cried in his arms. Tendou says that it seemed like two brothers hugging each other after thinking the other had dies or they lost him)

-Tendou become Kunimi's best choice of person that Kageyama should date(he will negate this if you ask him)

-Tendou goes to all of Kageyama's games and Kageyama goes to all art projects that Tendou does

-After graduating Kageyama becomes a professional volleyball player and plays for the national team with Ushijima

-Tendou becomes a art professor like his father and sometimes Kageyama helps him

-It is only three years after Kageyama graduated that they finally start dating(most assumed that they would never date each other)

-They are the cutest couple that Ushijima ever saw(they act like they are married and that the other is the best thing in their life)

-They decide to get married after they complete five years together. Ushijima shares the photos and videos he took of them but Kageyama's favorite is the one were Kunimi and him reconcile while Tendou's is of one of times he was drawing Kageyama while he was sleeping next to him(they simply ignore the photos that no one should have been able to take because they were in each other house. GO SPYJIMA! xD)

-After three years of them being married Kageyama retired and started working has his husband's helper in the classes he gaves

-They decide to adopt a little baby who they named Iori.


	26. SemiKage

-They started talking after their game(basically Kageyama was curious about his serve and decided to ask him about it but of course he wasn't waiting for a response because of how Oikawa had been with him. He was surprised when Semi responded his question and asked him if he would like to learn it since Shirabu didn't want to learn nothing from him)

-They started training together every time they could(Kageyama loved Suga as a senpai but Semi was a better senpai for him since he knew how to take care of his mood change when something wasn't going right while Semi adored having a kohai especially one as cute as Kageyama)

-Everyone in Shiratorizawa knew about them training together and sometimes they trained with them(they may have adopted Kageyama even Shirabu)

-Thanks to their training both became better players and also thanks to Semi our dear blueberry learned how to have a better relationship with his team (they were a bit surprised with his change but they were happy that he was opening little by little)

-Shiratorizawa watched all of Karasuno's game in the nationals(after every game they took Kageyama to eat with them)

-When Karasuno loses to Kamomedai when they are in the changing rooms all members of Shiratorizawa enter the rooms and go to Kageyama to make sure he is okay(when a complete team of eagles is a team mom for a baby crow) which makes Karasuno find about the training and friendships that Kageyama had with Shiratorizawa(Hinata was jealous of Kageyama being able to train with them)

-Two weeks since that day Semi finally confesses to Kageyama who first is confused(cute little oblivious baby blueberry crow) before blushing after understanding what Semi was saying and he says that he likes Semi too while stuttering(Shirabu filmed this and until the day all members of Shiratorizawa die this will be the cutest video any of them had of the couple except for the wedding one)

-Semi studies in Tokyo but every weekend he skyped with his boyfriend and in vacation he visits Kageyama(Semi lived alone in Miyagi and he left a copy of his home key with Kageyama. One time he arrived to his home for the winter vacation and when he entered his room he saw one of the cutest things in the world: Kageyama using his Shiratorizawa shirt sleeping in his bed while hugging his pillow)

-When people found out about them(it was thanks to a photo Tsutomu took and posted in his facebook) there were a big variety of reactions but the funniest were Suga and Oikawa’s reactions: Suga was so shocked that his baby crow was dating Semi that he let the food he was holding feel down into Daichi’s face(who was sleeping with his had in Suga’s lap) and Oikawa almost had an heart attack and started yelling that they were planning to kill his poor kouhai(Iwaizumi was laughing so much and said to Oikawa that if he had been a good person to Kageyama and had gone to Shiratorizawa this wouldn’t have happened, maybe)

-After ending his third year Kageyama didn’t know if he should go to college first or become a volleyball player and Semi told him that he could become a professional volleyball player and take a course online which Kageyama did(he took a course of business)

-They start living together in Semi’s house after Semi ends his studies and they are that couple that do everything together.

-After playing volleyball professionally for seven years Kageyama retires and opens a little business with Semi

-They get married after dating for eleven years and their wedding is a complete chaos and gave blackmail to everyone about everyone in the wedding

-Kageyama and Semi adopt a little girl named Mitsuki


	27. UshiKage( or SpyKage)

-Well genius understand each other so it wasn’t really surprising that they would talk easily to each other and become fast friends(except if you are Oikawa than you don’t know anything)

-After being friends for eight months Ushijima asked Kageyama if he would agree to be is model for his photography class(sorry but Spyjima is my new headcanon so he has to have this class in university at least) and Kageyama accepted even if he thought that he wouldn’t be a good model

-Turns out that Kageyama is a natural when it comes to model(Ushijima may have taken some photos that aren’t really necessary for the class and shown it to the captains and ex-captains of his school and their rivals school)

-Oikawa, Suga, Daichi, Semi, Iwaizumi, Moniwa and Ennoshita traveled to Miyagi(they were studying in Tokyo) to give the talk to Kageyama and how he shouldn’t start dating until he was at least thirty. Kageyama was so confused but said that he didn’t need the talk since he wasn’t a virgin anymore(I will only say that the name of the person who took his first time starts with an A, that he met Kageyama in a training camp and that he is similar to certain ex-captain of Aobajohsai) and that they couldn’t decided when he started dating someone or not(This video was shared to all teams group chat and most laughed about it for some time)

-Ushijima sometimes helps Kageyama train and likes to take him to eat(some people that saw them eating together assumed that they were dating)

-Kageyama likes to call Ushijima by Toshi while Ushijima just calls him by his first name

-It was only on Kageyama’s first year in university(the same that Ushijima) that they started dating but the only difference in their relationship is that they hold hands all the time and that sometimes they kiss

-Ushijima as a lot of photos of Kageyama and Kageyama knows about it but doesn’t care(the ex-members of Shiratorizawa send him a lot of photos of Ushijima but his favorites are the ones that Kawanishi send that are photos of Ushijima half-naked)

-They are that couple that you know that are a couple but everytime you see them together you still can’t believe that they are together

-Started living together after uni and entered the same team to play volleyball professionally

-They get married after being together for seven years(Kageyama uses a wedding dress and is taken to the altar by Daichi and Iwaizumi while Oikawa and Suga cry in their sits. The best mens are Hoshiumi Kourai, Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tensou Satori and Goshiki Tsutomu while the maids-of-honor were Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko, Semi Eita and Tsukishima Kei and don’t ask me how Kageyama made Tsukishima is maid-of-honor and made him use a dress because I don’t know). They have s big collection of photos from the wedding and also a lot of blackmail(who would believe that Kyoutani Kentarou had such a good taste in clothes and decoration, since he was the one who organised everything for the wedding, but had a terrible taste in men since he kissed Oikawa and Yahaba in the wedding).

-After playing professionally for twelve years they retire and open a little business of photography that grows with time(Kageyama is the secretary and Ushijima the photographer and later they employe the ex-team of Shiratorizawa as photographers)

-They adopt a chihuahua(they named him Shoyou since he his short and orange) and a little kid named Meiko


	28. TeruKage

-How they ended up together? Well Kageyama needed help with his studies so his older brother contracted a tutor for him who ended up being Terushima

-Terushima is a great professor and thanks to him his notes become a lot better(everyone wants to who Kageyama’s tutor his but he won't tell them no matter what)

-Whenever Kageyama as times he goes to Johzenji to see Terushima and thanks to that he became friends with the whole team(Hana adopted him)

-Terushima helps Kageyama study in the weekends. They study in the morning and go out in the evening and sometimes Terushima stays the night in Kageyama’s house

-After Terushima graduated he decided to do a tattoo and took Kageyama with him, who pierced his ears, and it was Kageyama that decided what would be Terushima’s tattoo( [ https://www.wwee.org/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/Inspirational-Short-Tattoo-Quotes-for-Men-and-Women0131.jpg ](https://www.wwee.org/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/Inspirational-Short-Tattoo-Quotes-for-Men-and-Women0131.jpg) ) and Terushima doesn’t regret giving the choice to Kageyama

-Terushima still helps Kageyama with his studies even if he is in university and they become even more close

-It is only when Kageyama graduates that people found out who is his tutor since Terushima decided to appear in the graduation party and hug Kageyama telling him how happy he was that he graduated with good notes(No one could believe that it was Terushima that helped him but then Terushima tells them that he was in the most advanced class when he was Johzenji and that he was studying to become a lawyer)

-Kageyama decides to study in the same university as Terushima but goes to a medicine course

-They decide to share the same room(Terushima has Bobata as his roommate but wanted to live with Kageyama so they share the same room. Bobata thinks it is cute)

-They start dating in the middle of Kageyama's first year in university and Terushima goes to all of Kageyama's games

-When Terushima end his studies he goes to work in his uncle firm as a lawyer.

-Kageyama decides to play volleyball professionally and after retiring that he will work as the nurse to a team

-They start living together after two years together and adopt a little cat who they named Yume

-After retiring Kageyama becomes the national team's nurse and Terushima is so proud of him

-They get married after five years(if we think that the other weddings for Kageyama's ships were a chaos so this one was worse since

Johzenji is known as the party team)

-After sometime they adopt two kids(Kaori and Minami


	29. KuroShouKage

-Their story is very interesting that is for sure.

-It started when Kuroo and Daishou encountered each other and started discussing. Kageyama, who was in Tokyo to visit a familiar, was lost and saw them and decided to ask them for help but they weren't hearing him so Kageyama hit them in the head(here comes a proud Iwaizumi) which made both look at him and finally hear him. With that the two took him to his familiar house before going on their own way

-Since that day Kageyama didn't saw them again until a training camp they had, were Nekoma and Nohebi were also, and Kuroo and Daishou decided to visit their teams. Of course that as always they started discussing and everyone ignored them until Karasuno's team entered the gym and both ex-captains stopped discussing which surprised everyone and when they were asked why they stopped discussing they told them that once Kageyama saw them discussing and hit them and that he hits really hard(you can say that Nekoma and Nohebi's players just didn't ask Kageyama in marriage because they were still young but if it wasn't for that they would do it)

-After that whenever they were discussing everyone called Kageyama and both stopped discussing until they gave up and decided to start talking with Kageyama since everyone called him to go were they were or just to use it as way to threaten them so it was better if they talked to him to not make this trips for nothing

-They somehow became friends and Daishou and Kuroo helped Kageyama with his studies whenever they could or Kageyama asked for help

-Thanks to Kageyama, Daishou and Kuroo instead of starting fighting every time they saw each other they started flirting(only Kageyama knew that they were flirting) and Kageyama whenever this happened rolled his eyes(he wants them to confess to each other already)

-Finally during Kageyama's third year they started dating and Kageyama was so happy for them(Kuroo and Daishou still pass a lot of time with Kageyama so most people assumed that the three of them were dating)

-It was funny when people asked Kageyama if he was dating Kuroo and Daishou because he could never give them the love they wanted since he was aromantic but at the same time he understood why people thought that since Daishou and Kuroo treated him like they treat each other except for the kisses(Kageyama loves cuddling with them basically no matter what ship headcanon I do my Kageyama loves cuddling)

-After two years in the same university Kuroo and Daishou asked Kageyama in a date which surprised Kageyama but he accepted since both knew what he was and always respected that no matter what.

-After five dates they finally become lovers and now Kageyama can get even more cuddles than before(Daishou and Kuroo thinks it is cute when Kageyama wants cuddles or when he doesn’t want to get up from their cuddle pile)

-Being since at the same time that no expected this they did it(Iwaizumi was proud when he found out that Kageyama had taken more from him, Suga and Daichi then from Oikawa)

-While Kuroo become a scientist and Daishou become the CEO of his fathers enterprise our dear Kageyama played volleyball professionally for ten years before becoming a coach for a school’s volleyball team

-They never get married but they adopt two cats(Kara, Bibi & Cecil), three snakes(Cass, Lizzy & Olly) and one kid(Caleb)


	30. OiKage

-No one knows how Oikawa's hate and jealousy turned into love so how he fell in love with Kageyama is a mystery for most people(Iwaizumi wanting or not knows everything about Oikawa's life)

-Kageyama always had a crush on Oikawa and if you didn't notice it you're an idiot

-After Aobajohsai lost against Karasuno Oikawa decided to finally think about what he did and the relationships that he had or has with people. He finally noticed that most of the girls he dated had something in common and it was that they resembled Kageyama in looks or personality and that he could have had a better relationship with Kageyama if he had treated him because jealousy wasn't reason for treating him like that.

-Iwaizumi almost made a party when Oikawa noticed all of that but knew that it was better to make the party when Oikawa apologize or they started dating(Oikawa and Kageyama)

-It was only in their second year of university that Oikawa finally apologized to Kageyama who confused accepted the apology(my innocent and oblivious baby)

-After that and with time they become friends(Kageyama was really happy that he could talk to Oikawa without being treated like something bad)

-Finally in Kageyama's last year in university(Kageyama choose a course that only dured two years) Oikawa finally asked him to be his boyfriend and Kageyama accepted it happily(that night everyone that the couple knew was invinted for a party in Iwaizumi's university gym which was organized by Iwaizumi

-They both started playing volleyball professionally in different teams but were both invited to be part of the national team.

-They played professionally for ten years before they retired and followed other careers. Oikawa become a astrologist and Kageyama a florist.

-They started living together after one year of dating and that same year they adopted three bulldogs(Vivi, Eliah and Ryu)

-After being together for thirteen years they finally get married(for their luck it was a small, sweet and normal wedding even with their friends present) and adopt two babies(Marik and Wataru)


	31. UshiOiKage

-So who wants more of Spyjima? Well any type of relationship between them, except of rivalry, started after they all ended their studies.

-Ushijima and all of the ex-team of Shiratoriawa become spies and are one of the best in the world.

-He saw Oikawa again when he was contracted to protect him from an enemy of the Oikawa family(Oikawa wasn't really happy with him being his protector but didn't anything)

-While Ushijima protects Oikawa our dear baby eagle, Goshiki, worked with a friend to find a way to destroy that family. Goshiki's friends was in truth Kageyama who always was good in technology so in no time he turned into a good hacker and worked a lot with Goshiki(no one knew that it was Kageyama who helped Goshiki)

-After sometime Oikawa had to move houses because of an attack that happened in his house so Goshiki asked Kageyama if Oikawa and Ushijima could stay in his house since no one, besides Goshiki and his best friends, knew where he lived and Kageyama said that they could.

-Both were surprised that Kageyama was a hacker and that so little people knew were he lived(Kageyama also played as a member of the national team)

-While the three lived together they become something like friends but most times who was in the house was Ushijima and Oikawa since Kageyama had much work. Sometimes Goshiki would go there to see if Kageyama finally found something with what they could work to destroy that family

-Finally after eleven months Kageyama found a way to do it but it was a work only for him and Goshiki and no one else should involve themselves in it. They planned it and in a week that family no longer existed(sometimes Kageyama also worked as an assassin but it was something rare to happen)

-Thanks to that Oikawa returned to his home and Ushijima and Kageyama returned to their old lives until Oikawa asked both in a date(Iwaizumi smirked when he knew about this)

-Their relationship is a little bit strange but they love each other

-Later they get married and adopt three kids(Atsuko, Hanami and Anahori)


	32. KuroKenKage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe now I have as headcanon that Kageyama can hack and is really good with anything to do with technology<3
> 
> Which ships do you want me to do next? I have so many in mind but I can't decide one so please coment some<3

-Kenma and Kuroo are dating since they were in middle school and while Kenma is the CEO of his own company Kuroo works as a professional volleyball player.

-They only saw each other in the teams meeting(since the thirds years had graduated they decided to organize a meeting between all teams to see each other and how they were)

-No one knew on what Kageyama worked since he retired from playing volleyball professional after playing for four years until all of them, especially Kenma and Kuroo, were having problems with anything technologic that they had. Kageyama who worked as a hacker took is computer from his bag and started working to see what was going with their things(everyone was looking at him surprised) until he found out that an enemy company of Kenma's was trying to know everything about it and Kenma's life to destroy it.

-Kenma wasn't really happy like the others but Kageyama said that he could put his own firewalls in their things to prevent them of finding anything since no one was able to track Kageyama and find who he was or about his life.

-They all accepted it and for the next two months Kageyama had gone to all their homes to make sure they were protected against any hacker

-The last home he visited was Kuroo and Kenma's home and he was welcomed not by the owners but by six cats who seemed to have liked him a lot making their owners look at them surprised(later they told Kageyama that their cats didn't like anyone who came to their home but they did like him)

-After that they didn't see each other until Kenma's workers couldn't do anything in their computers and Kenma called Kageyama to help. Kageyama after this decided that he would start working as Kenma's secretary while he tried to find a way to destroy that company that was trying to destroy Kenma's.

-Kenma and Kuroo rapidly become habituated to have Kageyama in Kenma's office and it was just something normal in their lives.

-Without noticing, at first, the couple started to fell in love with Kageyama who had changed a lot being the most two noticeable things that he used glasses and had let his hair grow and it now reached his ass(a really perfect fine ass in their opinion)

-Kageyama didn't really notice anything because of his job but after he had finally done it Kenma asked him if he wanted to continue working there and after thinking a bit he said that accepted if he could continue with his hacker job and Kenma said that he could.

-They become more united after a year and a half. The couple finally asked Kageyama if he would like to become their boyfriend and Kageyama asked them some time to think about it.

-Two months after that Kageyama accepted to be their boyfriend

-Their relationship is really cute especially when they are home just cuddling with the cats in their laps(to announce their relationship Kuroo posted a photo of them in their bed with him and Kenma awake and Kageyama sleeping in their middle to the social media and the people who most commented were their friends asking when this had happened

-Three years after they get married and adopt two kids(Haruki and Kazuki)


	33. KinKuniKage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be IwaSuga(it will be in the same universe as this headcanon).
> 
> From now on every ten chapter I will do headcanons for a non-Kageyama ship so please say some in the coments(I will post three-including IwaSuga- for already posting 32/33 chapters)<3
> 
> And I may have written a little bit too much in this chapter

-This happened when they were in university. Kindaichi was studying to become a teacher, Kunimi to be a counselor and Kageyama to be a artist and volleyball player

-For some reason they were put in the same dorm and you could say that the first days were a little bit tense in the first week until Kageyama decided that he will be sleeping in Suga’s room(Suga doesn’t have a roommate and knew how difficult it was being for the three boys so he let Kageyama sleep in the other room of his dorm)

-Kageyama only was in the dorm to pick things or when the other two weren’t there so they didn’t see each other a lot but when it happened it was really tense.

-Everything changed when once while Kunimi was cleaning the dorm he hurt himself really bad but couldn’t call Kindaichi or anyone since his phone was in his room so he didn’t know what to do but luckily, or not depends on the point of vision, Kageyama entered the dorm to collect some books and saw Kunimi in the floor. He picked Kunimi with a bit of difficulty(Kageyama always was the physical weakest of the three) and put him in the sofa before looking where Kunimi was hurt and going to pick the first aids. Kunimi was silent all the time not because he wasn’t happy that at least someone could help him but because he didn’t know what to say and that if he was Kageyama he would leave himself were he is because of what he had done to him

-After Kageyama came back he took care of Kunimi but when he noticed Kunimi’s face he giggled making Kunimi look at him surprised because the last time he heard Kageyama giggle was in their first year in middle school and Kageyama only said “I don’t blame anyone but me for what happened so don’t look like that, okay?” before giving Kunimi his phone and picking the books he came for and leaving the dorm. He left behind a speechless and surprised Kunimi.

-After that the relationship between those two wasn’t so tense but it wasn’t comfortable for none of them

-Kindaichi after hearing what happened wasn’t so angry at Kageyama but still couldn’t forgive Kageyama

-During their second year in university Kageyama had to come back to the dorm since Suga would start sharing his dorm with Iwaizumi(before Iwaizumi lived in an apartment with Daichi but after Daichi moved to his boyfriend’s house he couldn’t pay the apartment anymore) so Kageyama couldn’t stay there

-The dorm was almost always silent and there was a tense aura. Kageyama tried to be out of the dorm the most time he could(Suga was always making sure he didn’t wake up too early or returned to the dorm too late). None of the three knew what to do so they tried to ignore each other(Kageyama ignored Kunimi and Kindaichi and they ignored Kageyama)

-Once Kageyama heard them having a sexy time and left their dorm and diriged himself to Suga and Iwaizumi’s dorm where he was received by a very sleepy Iwaizumi

-Iwaizumi become worried because Kageyama was crying(Kageyama didn’t notice that he was crying until Iwaizumi said something about it) so he guided him to his bed and then woke up Suga. Both tried to calm Kageyama and find out what that was about but Kageyama couldn’t stop crying so both hugged Kageyama until he calmed down but didn’t make him say anything they just put him the middle of Iwaizumi’s bed before laying each in one of Kageyama’s said and cuddling him all night.

-The next day Kageyama explained them what he heard and how he finally comprehended that he love Kunimi and Kindaichi even if those two hated him. Both senpais stayed all day cuddling with their kouhai and talking about everything and nothing

-Kunimi and Kindaichi when arrived the dorm after classes were worried, even if they won’t admit it, because they hadn’t seen Kageyama since the morning of the day before so they texted Iwaizumi if Kageyama was in his and Suga’s dorm and Iwaizumi said that Kageyama would stay with them for sometime and that the next they he would pick somethings from Kageyama

-Kunimi and Kindaichi weren't happy about that but didn’t say anything about it

-For the next six months Kageyama stayed with Suga and Iwaizumi who basically treated him like he was their son and thanks to that his notes were getting better. Kageyama didn’t talk with neited of his (ex?)roommates until the last day of their second year when he had gone to his dorm to put his things in their place since he would stay in the dorms that summer.

-Their conversion was curt and tense were Kageyama found out that they would also stay the summer there(this time he couldn’t ran away to Suga or Iwaizumi since they were going home)

-The first weeks of vacations were a little tense but after and accident(Kageyama accidentally dropped the food he had just cooked into Kindaichi when he scared him which ended with the three of them laughing. Kageyama because of how Kindaichi looked with the food in him while Kindaichi and Kunimi because of Kageyama’s laugh) everything seemed just a little bit tense

-Somehow one night Kageyama ended up sleeping in the middle of the couple and when they woke up none of them wanted to move because it had been a long time since any of them felt this comfortable and warm but Kageyama’s need to go to the bathroom won(Kunimi and Kindaichi may have wished that this happened everyday before getting up and waiting for Kageyama to make food since he is the only one that can cook)

-When Suga and Iwaizumi came back to the dorms they were happy that their baby son…...cough cough I mean that Kageyama was feeling a lot better but still helped and did a lot of thing for him(once Kageyama had a project were he needed to draw a family and asked Iwaizumi and Suga if they would be his models. He never told them what the project was about until the professor gave him the best note of his class. Suga and Iwaizumi blushed and were happy that Kageyama saw them as his parents)

-After sometime Suga and Iwaizumi decided to talk to Kunimi and Kindaichi to know how they felt about Kageyama

-Thanks to that the couple found out that they had already forgiven Kageyama and that they were in love with them(Suga and Iwaizumi were happy that their baby wouldn’t have their heart broken)

-It took sometime until Kunimi and Kindaichi finally were able to plan a way to confess to Kageyama(they asked for their future parents-in-law, Suga and Iwaizumi, for help who did it gladly)

-Kageyama cried a lot because he thought that they hated him but in truth they also loved him. Kunimi and Kindaichi seeing that hugged Kageyama and whispered sweet things to him until he calmed down.

-Since that day/night they started dating and were happy even if in some moments there past somehow interfered, especially when Oikawa visited Iwaizumi and asked how Kunimi and Kindaichi forgave Kageyama which made Kageyama doubt himself and feel insecure(Kunimi and Kindaichi cuddled, whispered how much they loved him and kissed Kageyama for an entire day to make him understand that they forgave him and loved him)

-After ending their studies Kindaichi started working as an helping teacher in Aobajohsai, Kunimi become Miyagi’s volleyball teams counselor and Kageyama started playing for a famous volleyball team but during off season he took some commissions

-Their relationship wasn’t perfect but after six years together Kindaichi and Kunimi asked Kageyama in marriage and a year later they were married and adopted three kids(Yuuri, Kaede and Mamoru)


	34. Special: IwaSuga

-They study in the same university but didn't see much from each other since Iwaizumi was studying to be a nurse and Suga to be a veterinary

-It was doing their fourth year when they started interacting since Iwaizumi moved from his apartment for a dorm which he would be sharing with Suga

-They only talked a little everyday until the night Kageyama come to their dorm crying

-Thanks to that they started talking more and more with each other especially because they had to take care of a sad and unhappy Kageyama(for them Kageyama seemed to be a little baby that needed all of his parents attention)

-During the vacation they were always texting each other about everything and nothing but especially they talked about Kageyama and what they could do to help him.

-When they come back they were happy that the relationship between that three was a lot better

-They decided to talk to Kindaichi and Kunimi about their feelings for Kageyama and were happy that they also loved him(they may have started planning their future wedding but telling the truth none of the other three knew about it until their wedding)

-In no time they started acting as Kageyama's parents especially in threatening Kunimi and Kindaichi about hurting Kageyama when they started dating

-They may have given a lesson to Oikawa for making their baby feel insecure and doubt himself(Oikawa never again talked bad to Kageyama and was really submissive to Suga and Iwaizumi)

-They never thought about their feelings till that family project that Kageyama had done with him and them

-Two weeks later they decided to talk about it and found out that they loved each other and started dating

-When they announced it to their teams everyone but Kageyama congratulated. They were worried that Kageyama didn't say anything so they asked if something was wrong and Kageyama confused only said "Weren't you already dating? You always acted like you were a couple since the first week that you took care of me". No one knew what to say until the couple hugged Kageyama proud of him for noticing their feelings first then them(they basically are proud of anything that Kageyama does)

-After ending their studies Iwaizumi started working in a little hospital in Miyagi and Suga in the only veterinary in Miyagi.

-They act like two moms so everyone hears them afraid of what they would do to them if they didn't(especially when it was something that involved Kageyama)

-They go to all of Kageyama's games even the ones that are in another country(once Kageyama was interviewed by a really famous magazine after a game and they asked who were the people who are most proud of him and that he trusts completely and Kageyama answers that it is his parents while pointing to Suga and Iwaizumi who were in the stands looking proudly to Kageyama. The three become known as the cutest family in the world)

-They decide to get married at the same time that Kageyama so it was a double wedding(if you want photos you already know who to ask for them) and they also started living in a house next to KinKuniKage's house

-After being married for five years they adopt two kids(Gao and Yoshi)


	35. IwaKage

-Their relationship started way before Kageyama had gone to Karasuno but they never told anyone because of Kageyama’s mother

-How their relationship began? Well Kageyama needed help with his studies so his teachers said for him to ask for help from one of his senpais and Kageyama asked Iwaizumi who accepted.

-Thanks to that they passed a lot of time together and become fast friends. Iwaizumi continued helping Kageyama even when he goes to Aobajohsai and it's in Kageyama’s second year in middle school that they start dating after accidentally kissing when Kageyama stumbled in a book and fell into Iwaizumi.

-Their dates are in Iwaizumi’s house(Iwaizumi’s family loves this cute blueberry child) and they mostly cuddle while they see a movie or just cook together(both are really good at cooking and baking).

-As Kageyama’s mother was homophobic he always told her that he was going out with friends but in the beginning of his third year she found out the truth and made it impossible for Kageyama to contact with Iwaizumi

-The first time they saw each other after that was in the practice match between Karasuno and Aobajohsai and it was also when people found out about their relationship.

-Basically the moment that Iwaizumi saw Kageyama he run to him and hugged him because he had been so worried about him since Kageyama suddenly stopped talking with him and right after that the King Of the Court appeared and Kageyama hadn’t came to Aobajohsai as they planned.

-Kunimi and Kindaichi never saw Kageyama crying so much in their lives and seeing that made them feel bad about what they did. The coaches and Takeda decided to let Iwaizumi and Kageyama out of the practice match but no one was really paying much attention because everyone was worried about Kageyama especially when they came back with a furious Iwaizumi and Oikawa(he arrived late and heard Kageyama telling what happened to Iwaizumi and didn’t even care that his best friend was dating his rival after what he heard from Kageyama) and a Kageyama with red eyes with his hand linked to Iwaizumi’s hand.

-Iwaizumi talks to Takeda about Kageyama’s mother and then Takeda asks a question that no one ever asked Kageyama that was were his father was. Kageyama looked at the floor for some times knowing that everyone was waiting for him to respond until he finally answered with “My father was married with another person before I was conceived and from what I know my mother made my father drunk to have sex with him and have me. She wanted to be rich and thought that my father would leave his spouse and marry her after knowing that she was pregnant. My father the day after that night fired my mother and left her before she was able to tell that she would probably be pregnant. I know that my father still his married to the same person but I don’t know if he wants to know about my existence”.

-Everyone was silent because no one knew what to say since even if Kageyama was awkward he was really sweet so they couldn’t see how he became like that with having a mother like that. Finally Mizoguchi said that they could try contact his father anyway and if it didn’t result he could try to gain his custody and Kageyama nodded but he didn't seem confident. Irihata asked what was Kageyama’s father name so they could try to contact him and Kageyama first mumbled before saying in a clear voice “Kise Ryouta” and that was the moment that everyone saw Oikawa fall down to floor with his face.

-After that a month later Kageyama lived with his father husband, Kasamatsu Yukio, who was Shiratorizawa’s nurser and lived in Miyagi. It was funny how Kageyama adapted easily with Yukio but had difficult with Ryouta because of their personalities.

-Iwaizumi and Kageyama now had dates three times a week and passed most of their free time together(Yukio liked Iwaizumi a lot and is always inviting him to dinner or lunch as Iwaizumi’s parents do with Kageyama).

-Their relationship is so sweet and cute and even after Iwaizumi goes to Tokyo for university they still talk/skype a lot when they can’t be together(they cuddle and kiss a lot when they can be together)

-After high school Kageyama starts playing volleyball professionally and his father is his sponsor. Iwaizumi tries to watch all of Kageyama’s games.

-After Iwaizumi ends university and starts working as a chef helper they decide to live together in a apartment that both bought together.

-After more five years together they get married with their families and friends watch and witness their love

-The end adopting a little chihuahua(Yaya) and two kids(Satoshi and Satsumi)


	36. MatsuHana

-Matsukawa and Hanamaki first decided to talk and befriend with Kageyama just to ennerve Oikawa because it is fun to see Oikawa's reaction to the things they do

-Kageyama didn't understand why they wanted to befriend but let it ve since it was good to have more people to talk to.

-Most people couldn't believe that they were friends especially with how many pranks Matsukawa and Hanamaki do(the funniest part is that Kageyama helps them hide that it was the three of them that did all the pranks basically when they ask Kageyama if he knows something he only inclines is head and says no with his big innocent eyes looking at the person and everyone ends up believing in him)

-Hanamaki and Matsukawa were dating since their first year so most of the times they go out, alone or not, it is a date and since they befriended Kageyama he became part of most if not all of their dates(no one needs to know about how Kageyama loves cuddles and when people play with his hair)

-Well Karasuno knew that Kageyama practiced another thing because no one was so flexible only because of volleyball so when Kageyama invited them and most of their rivals to a dance show they were surprised and curious to know what it was about.

-Telling the truth the only people who seemed to know what was going to happen are Kunimi, Kindaichi, Oikawa and Iwaizumi(no matter how much they asked what it was about they didn't say anything)

-In truth the show was of Kageyama dancing(how the fuck does he seems so calm and sexy while dancing) since he had dance classes after volleyball(his older brother and sister were dancers) and Matsukawa and Hanamaki said that they were curious about how Kageyama was so flexible so he invited them and other people Kageyama knew(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OaEYMPvits0>)

-You could say that Hanamaki and Matsukawa fell in love with Kageyama dancing and now seeing Kageyama dancing become part of the couple's dates

-Karasuno decided to film Kageyama dancing and public in youtube to gain money to the club(it was fascinating seeing how easily Kageyama become one with the music and Hinata asked Kageyama if he could teach Natsu how to dance and Kageyama said that his sister would be a better choice)

-You could say that the biggest fans of Kageyama were MatsuHana and they always said it to Kageyama who blushed before thanking them.

-After Matsukawa and Hanamaki go to university(Matsukawa goes to Tokyo and Hanamaki stays in Miyagi) Kageyama isn't always with them but it still most of their time(Kageyama stayed most of times at Hanamaki's house because he loves to cuddle and he couldn't do it with Matsukawa in Tokyo so he asked Kageyama)

-It was only a week after Kageyama ended their studies that Matsukawa and Hanamaki finally asked Kageyama to be their boyfriend(it only hadded kisses and sex to their relationship nothing more because they did all the rest before)

-When they told their friends they had the pleasure to see Oikawa die because he couldn't believe what he heard and saw(Iwaizumi congratulated them and said that if Oikawa was always interrupting them to call him) while the others congratulated them and asking when did that happen

-They started living together after MatsuHana ended their studies and started working and Kageyama was finally accepted to make part of a big team(and later of the national team)

-After eight years together they get married and adopt a little husky(Nikki) who was abandoned near their house

-They end up adopting four kids(Mary, Mika, Ethan and Yumi) after being married for six years


	37. Pretty Setter Squad

-This started when Oikawa created a group for them in whatsapp(he just forgot to add two people- Kageyama and Koganegawa).

-Thanks to the group the relationship between setters there become better and now they reunite every saturday in a little cafe of Miyagi(Kenma, Atsumu and Akaashi travel to Miyagi). And it was on one of that days that they saw Kageyama, in a dress, entering the cafe with Koganegawa, Tsukishima and Yachi while talking about clothes and make up.

-None of the setters could take their eyes from the blueberry child because fuck when did he become so sexy and beautiful? The ones accompanying Kageyama may have noted and send, in propuse, to the setters photos of Kageyama with different styles and clothes.

-Akaashi, Kenma and Atsumu never hated so much living in another city(but the photos were really good and they wanted to see it in person)

-On Kindaichi's anniversary there was a cosplay contest between different schools(Karasuno, Aobajohsai, Shiratorizawa, Johzenji, Date Tech, Fukurodani, Nekoma and Inarizaki) and you could day that the best present he received was seeing everyone's face when Kageyama participated cosplaying Kindaichi's favorite character, Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon, and it was impossible to say that it was Kageyama there and not another person (Karasuno won the contest but until the day they die everyone will remember that Kageyama looks beautiful in anything)

-It was also in the same day that Kuroo asked Kageyama in a date for Kenma(basically Kuroo noted the amount of photos of Kageyama that Kenma had and how he smiled when he saw them). You could say that Kenma hates and loves his best friend(Kageyama accepted the date). The other setters of the group were jealous of Kenma but didn't say or do anything because if it had to be anyone with Kageyama it was better if it was one of them

-Kenma was even more in love with Kageyama when he didn't care that their date was basically staying home playing games, watching movies and cuddling(Kenma said to the group that it was so good to have Kageyama between his arms).

-Tsukishima being the sweet person he is, I'm lying he only wanted to see someone suffering, said to Kageyama for him to have a date with the setters of the Pretty Setter Squad(Kageyama always knew about the group chat but didn't care about it and also he doesn't know that the group chat now is called Blueberry Angel's Lovers) and Kageyama decided to do it because he is a sweet and oblivious thing(Yachi and Koganegawa said nothing against it because they wanted to know who Kageyama would choose even if Yachi aposted in Suga, Tsukishima in Oikawa and Koganegawa in Akaashi. Neither of them won)

-The setters were surprised but wouldn't say no to the blueberry child(Oikawa asks everyday how he could treat Kageyama so bad when he was so sweet and innocent. Little do they know that he isn't sweet and innocent but a sexy and manipulative angel).

-Kageyama loved all the dates he had but his favorite was the one he had with Yahaba(they basically passed most of the time making fun of Oikawa and Atsumu before going to a bakery were Kageyama sweet tooth was satisfied for that day)

-The dates continued until finally Shirabu asked what they were and Kageyama said that they were all lovers and telling the truth none of them had anything against it because they loved Kageyama but could see themselves falling for the other setters

-You could say that all the setter(except Futamata, Akaashi, Semi and Shirabu) received a talk about not to hurt Kageyama if they wanted to continue alive(Kageyama only smiled seeing this while he was in Futamata's lap and have his hair styled by Semi. Shirabu and Akaashi was planning their next date in group)

-The first problem they had was when the third years had to go to university but they didn't want to leave Kageyama(he manipulated them into going to the universities in Tokyo and they only noticed when they were in the house their parents bought for them to share. You could say that they fell in love again with Kageyama)

-Their dates passed to be in Tokyo and one time every two weeks(Shirabu, Moniwa and Futamata had more dates with Kageyama since they were still in Miyagi)

-Moniwa was the only third year to stay in Miyagi for one more year because his parents needed his help to take care of his baby siblings(Kageyama loved passing time with his lover's siblings especially Osamu and Oikawa's sister)

-When Kageyama finally graduated(he was the only first year of his lovers) he moved to Tokyo but decided that if he didn't become a professional volleyball player that he would become a model

-In the end Kageyama become both and his lovers were so fucking proud

-The setters love to spoil Kageyama. Atsumu cuddles him a lot and buys him a lot of plushies, Suga pats his head when he does something good and buys him new makeup, Oikawa and Yahaba give him a lot of kisses and blackmail in anyone even themselves, Moniwa hugs him a lot and makes his favorite food, Futamata lets him be in his lap whenever he wants(even if he is having a meeting by video chat. Futamata helps Kenma with his company), Kenma and Akaashi pamper him and buy him any clothes he wants or they think that will look good on him and Semi and Shirabu do everything he wants(yes they are all whipped and proud of it)

-Basically Tsukishima's plan of seeing someone suffering didn't work which he wasn't happy about but it was fun to see them trying to spoil Kageyama at the same time or wanting to cuddle him all the time

-They got married after being together for twelve years and it was a long wedding because of the many vows that were said but everyone had fun

-After four years of being married they adopted five kids(Yuka, Sayu, Levi and Kyoya)


	38. AkaKage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one thing I don't hate Hinata, ok?

-Their friendship started after Akaashi saw Kageyama being rejected by Hinata(you could say that Hinata rejected him in a horrible and bad way) and Akaashi tried to make him feel better.

-During the rest of the training camp Kageyama stayed with Akaashi and Fukurodani's team(Bokuto adopted Kageyama and is always making sure if he is okay and everyone in Fukurodani thinks it is funny and cute since the whole Fukurodani team acts like Bokuto’s parents but he acts like Kageyama’s parent)

-When coming back yo Karasuno Kageyama seated with Kinoshita who was the only one, besides Hinata, that knew what happened and was the entire trip hugging Kageyama and playing with his hair

-Kinoshita took Kageyama home and remembered him to message Fukurodani's team(he was added to Fukurodani's team chat and everyone loves to talk to him even if he is super awkward)

-Every free time Kageyama has he is texting Akaashi, Bokuto and the rest of Fukurodani. Once during a break between practice games with Aobajohsai, Shiratorizawa and Wakuran while the other were talking between their teams or with other teams Kageyama was away from everyone in his phone and people only looked at him when from his phone came a loud “HEY HEY HEY MY LITTLE OWLBERRY” which made Kageyama giggle a little bit(Kindaichi, Kunimi, Oikawa and Iwaizumi will deny that there were tears in their eyes because they hadn’t hear him laugh like that since Kageyama’s first year at Kitagawa) and saying back “Hey Papa Owl, Keiji-san, Tatsu-kun, Yama-kun, Aki-san, Haruki-kun, Taru, Yukie-chan and Kaori-chan” with a little smile in his face that made a certain team of eagles want to adopt him(imagine eagle vs owl for the guardianship of the blueberry crow who doesn’t understand what’s happening) and that made the others just think that he was cute instead of scary(Takeru may want to treat him like he does to his younger brothers). From that moment everyone was concentrated in Kageyama’s talk with Fukurodani’s team(they may have died when Kageyama blushed after Akaashi said that he would look beautiful in anything when Kageyama asked if he should change his hair).

-After that day Kageyama started being treated really well by everyone which confused him especially because Hinata had said that he wanted to try it with Kageyama when he had rejected him. It was so confusing that he picked some of his things, money and his phone and traveled to Tokyo to see Akaashi. There he called Akaashi who left the training to come and get Kageyama and then they go to Akaashi’s house(he lives alone since his parents died and his aunt trusts him to live alone and to be responsible). Kageyama explains everything to Akaashi who hears him and gives him some advices.

-Kageyama stayed two weeks with Akaashi(Kageyama’s parents gave him permission and told at school that he was visiting a familiar that lived in Tokyo) and loved training with Fukurodani. During that weeks Kageyama noticed that he started having a crush on Akaashi and he was afraid of saying anything because of what happened with Hinata so he talked with Bokuto who only smiled and opened his arms to which Kageyama hugged him while he heard Bokuto telling him that not everyone is like Hinata and that he should give a chance to Akaashi but that he can take his time to do it

-After returning to Miyagi our blueberry said no to Hinata and trained harder with the other wing spikers and middle blockers because right now he couldn’t see himself working with Hinata(the team noticed this but decided to not say anything because they could see how it didn’t affect their work).

-Kageyama took a month before finally gaining courage to confess to Akaashi and for his surprise, and Fukurodani’s team because they were seeing everything, Akaashi blushed and said he liked him too. They are that couple that no matter how many times you see them you can’t deny how beautiful they are together

-Thanks to Akaashi our blueberry become a more calm person(in reality sometimes Akaashi made him tired enough to ignore what most people said to him and you can imagine whatever you want to what Akaashi does to our blueberry child) and Akaashi become better at playing(he didn’t want to feel inferior or jealous of his sweet boyfriend so he asked for Kageyama to help him)

-Fukurodani are the biggest shippers of them and love to see them interact(sometimes when the couple is talking a member of Fukurodani, majorly Konoha, would pick Kageyama up and sit him in their laps and Kageyama would let himself be while Akaashi rolled his eyes before smiling softly) and have a lot of photos of them(in AkaKage’s wedding they made a video of five hours with photos and videos of them)

-The eagle parents(maybe I should do Shiratorizawa’s members as a couple as the second special or Semi x Bokuto. What do you think?) were proud of the person their not son choose because how the hell you can say that Akaashi isn’t perfect? He is pretty and has a calm personality which is what Kageyama needs in his life.

-When Akaashi made it into university he bought an apartment for himself and Kageyama(they had much fun in all rooms of the apartment) for when Kageyama visits or finally moves in with Akaashi

-Akaashi doesn’t really like Hinata that much anymore because of what happened and because Hinata said that Kageyama should be with him and not Kageyama(decide yourself child) but tolerates him because Kageyama still sees him as a friend.

-Kageyama decided to take a pastry course(he always loved baking and was really good at it) before playing as a professional volleyball player for eleven years. And yes the next week after his graduation from Karasuno he moved in with Akaashi.

-After retiring Kageyama opened a wedding cake shop with Akaashi and Fukurodani’s ex-team(I took this idea from a AkaKage fanfic named Airbrushed if I’m not wrong).

-After fourteen years together they get married(Bokuto and Shiratorizawa’s ex-team cried the whole wedding, yes even Ushijima, Kawanishi and Shirabu)

-They decided to adopt two twin girls and two boys(Kagome, Kaede, Seijirou and Atsushi)


	39. BokuKage

-You would think that their relationship started when they met in the training camp but in truth Kageyama had gone to Fukurodani after his mother received a job in Tokyo and they had to move and Kageyama left Karasuno and his past there(some people weren't happy that he was moving but knew they would see him again)

-It took him sometime to adapt himself to Tokyo and Fukurodani. He wasn't sure if he should enter the volleyball team until Onagawa saw him one day asked him what he was doing in Fukurodani instead of Karasuno. After explaining it Onagawa took him to the gym were the rest of the time had already started training

-They all accepted him into the team and in less then a month when seeing them you would think they knew each other since they were little.

-Something funny they found out was that Kageyama could easily make Bokuto's mood become normal again with only saying "But didn't you like my tosses/our team connection?". They always called Kageyama when it happened and one time a professor had to call him and Akaashi because of one of Bokuto's mood that came from nowhere basically Kageyama only had to say that if he didn't pay attention in classes and had good notes they could never play volleyball together again which made Bokuto's energy come back(Akaashi thinks this is cute and already ships them with the rest of the team)

-Bokuto always asked Akaashi and Kageyama for extra training and they accepted(not always because Kageyama was helping the other team setter, Anahori Shuichi, training)

-It was during the training camp that Kageyama saw Karasuno's team again and they were surprised to see him there(they thought he would go to another school). It was decided that they would be divided in years for training but in the middle the first years training Komi called Kageyama and Kageyama only sighed before following him(the other first years, except Fukurodani's, followed him curious to know what they wanted Kageyama for) when they arrived to the gym were the first years were they saw a emo Bokuto while Akaashi just seemed irritated with Kuroo who was pestering him. Kageyama goes to where Bokuto is, everyone know was looking at him/them, and asked what was wrong but Bokuto just looked at him but didn't say anything and Kageyama smiled softly(they helped him express himself better) before saying "Come on Kou-chan remember what coach promised if we did good in the camp and that next weekend you can give me a tour around Tokyo like you have been wanting to do" said Kageyama and then Bokuto was back "HEY HEY HEY TOBY YOUR RIGHT". Kageyama smiled one last time before looking at Akashi who had his phone of his hand before rolling his eyes and going back to training.

-Everyone was curious about what happened but it was Kuroo who asked if Kageyama and Bokuto were dating to which Fukurodani's whole team said no while Bokuto and Kageyama just shrugged and Kageyama sais "If we are going to date it is better if we wait till my last year in high school because it is difficult to have a relationship when we are always in different places" and yes Karasuno's team was surprised but also proud about how much Kageyama changed thanks to them and Fukurodani.

-After the team passed to Nationals Kageyama and Bokuto decided to see the two last games of Karasuno in Miyagi. It was fun to see them playing and see how they made it to the Nationals. It was when they were going to give their congrats to Karasuno when they saw Iwaizumi and Oikawa and as you could expect it didn't end well especially because Bokuto didn't like how Oikawa talked to Kageyama but no one was injured because Iwaizumi and Kageyama stopped them. After that they gave their congrats before going home.

-Even after Bokuto graduated he would always talk with Kageyama whenever he could so it wasn't a surprise when they started dating after Kageyama ended his studies.

-Kageyama entered the same university as Bokuto and Kuroo and loved playing with them. After ending their studies they were recruited by different teams but they didn't mind especially because both made it into the national team

-After being together for eight years they got married and adopt a little boy(Eiji)


	40. IwaOiKinKuniKage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone can guess all or most of the rare pairs I mentioned in this headcanon I mat write a little one-shot or drabble about their favorite Haikyuu ship<3

-This started when Kageyama suffered an accident because of an fan from an enemy team of Schweiden Adlers(Iwaizumi works as an instructor, Oikawa as a doctor, Kindaichi as a fireman and Kunimi as a nurse)

-It was Oikawa and Kunimi who took care of him and they were feeling bad for Kageyama because he wouldn't be able to play volleyball ever again(they all supered everything that happened before)

-When Kageyama woke up he knew that he wouldn't be able to play again but he didn't care because at least he was alive and could see is friends again. Kunimi and Oikawa, who Kageyama was surprised to see but didn't say anything, told him everything and said that he would stay for two weeks in the hospital before being able to go home and that he needed to go to a physical therapist or an instructor.

-When two weeks passed it was Ushijima who came to take Kageyama home which made Oikawa and Kunimi think they were together until Ushijima said "My husband said he will stay in your home until you are able to live alone again and that already contacted an instructor and you only need to tell him what you will be doing" after hearing this Kageyama rolled his eyes and mumbled "Stupid mother hen Akaashi" before they had gone away

-After that Kageyama didn't see them again and for his surprise his instructor was Iwaizumi who knew about the accident from Oikawa and Kunimi(the three of them and Kindaichi are dating) but didn't think that Kageyama would contact an instructor and curious he asked about it and Kageyama said that he had took a course to be an physical therapist and knew which exercises he needed to do

-It was during one of their sessions that Kageyama saw Kindaichi again(he came to give Iwaizumi his lunch) but they didn't talk too much

-Everything was going well until Kageyama's ex-coach found out who was the cause of his accident and that the person knew were Kageyama and all his friends lived so he needed to move temporary but didn't have somewhere to go and Iwaizumi after hearing that talked to his boyfriends about it and they all accepted housing Kageyama.

-A week later Kageyama was living with them and telling the truth the four boyfriends felt like right now their home finally felt like a home or basically it was like Kageyama should have been always there with them.

-The only time that they all interacted was when they were having dinner but sometimes Kageyama talked with them but after dinner he left for his room to give them some time alone

-After sometime while Kageyama was alone at home Kindaichi reached home tired and with sore muscles so Kageyama prepared him some tea and offered to give him a message which Kindaichi accepted without thinking twice. When the others arrived home they saw Kindaichi sleeping in their bed without a shirt and cuddling Kageyama and none of them even felt jealous they just thought about how cute they looked like that especially because Kindaichi was basically hiding Kageyama from the world(Kunimi may have taken some photos of them)

-In the end this turned part of their routine whenever one of them arrived home tired and/or with sore muscles. Kageyama would prepare tea for them and then give them a message which would end with them cuddling

-In no time it arrived Kageyama's anniversary so he asked if he could invite his friends and the foursome said he could. When they arrived home they were surprised by what they were seeing: Kageyama was laughing while looking at Hinata and Tsukishima discussing which wedding dress would look better on Bokuto and Kuroo, Ushijima and Akaashi were cuddling with Semi who looked ready to kill Terushima who was running around with only his boxers while running away from Ennoshita who was trying to kill him, then there was Kyoutani pouting because Shirabu was on top of him and wouldn't let him go, Tendou was hugging all the ex-third years of Karasuno(Kiyoko was talking with Suga both ignoring everything while Asahi was blushing and mumbling and Daichi seemed done with his life) and the other people present were talking, eating of taking photos and videos. That was until Kinoshita noticed him and told Kageyama(they were both sitting next to each other while Kinoshita cuddled with Kawanishi who was holding hands with Moniwa who was watching Komori, Hoshiumi, Atsumu, Sakusa and Chigaya playing Monopoly) which led Kageyama to talk to them and say sorry if this this was disturbing them and the foursome said they didn't care but that they would sleep a bit so they could not do much sound

-The next morning the foursome woke up with Kageyama in their middle. They remembered that when they woke up last night everyone had gone away and Kageyama was eating cake alone and then while Kunimi, Kindaichi and Iwaizumi seated themselves with Kageyama and took a piece of the cake Oikawa picked wine from the fridge for them. They stayed until late talking and when Kageyama seemed he would fell asleep they took him to their bed and put him in the middle of them and slept the whole night like that. They wanted to tell Kageyama about their feelings(they talked with each other about this before) but were afraid that Kageyama loved someone else or already had someone.

-Their lives continued like before until the day the police finally caught the culprit of Kageyama’s accident meaning that he could return to his home.

-When the foursome arrived home they thought that Kageyama would already have left but in truth he was on the sofa and appeared to be nervous which made them curious so Kunimi asked what was wrong. Kageyama told them that he didn’t want to go back to his home because he liked living with them but he didn’t want to disturb their life.

-Well Kindaichi never was thankful for is impulsiveness until now because he told Kageyama that they wouldn’t mind that he moved into their home because they wanted him to be their boyfriend(before one of the others could save it Kageyama jumped into Kindaichi happy and saying that he also loved them)

-After that to their routine were added more time together(they loved kissing Kageyama and spoiling him) and a lot of dates

-Kageyama started working as his ex-team’s and national’s team physical therapist so that he had something to do while the others worked

-After being together for six years they got married and adopted three kids(Takeshi, Noriko and Ryohei)


	41. OiSemiKage & EnnoTanaKiyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a kingdom and fantasy AU.  
> All schools become a Kingdom but it doesn't mean that the Kings are members of that school. The some kingdoms and their royal families are:  
> -Karasuno which is governed by King Sawamura Daichi and King Kyoutani Kentarou. Daichi has a little brother, Ennoshita Chikara, whose lovers are Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Shimizu Kiyoko with whom he had four kids Kageyama Tobio(the oldest), Kunimi Akira, Suzumeda Kaori and Kindaichi Yuutarou  
> -Aoajohsai which his governed by King Matsukawa and King Futakuchi whom have two kids Princess Shirofuku Yukie who has a kid Takeru and Prince Oikawa Tooru.  
> -Shiratorizawa which is governed by King Ushijima Wakatoshi and King Sugawara Koushi(it was also governed by Queen Yachi Hitoka who died when her kid was five years old). They had three kids Semi Eita(the oldest), Shirabu Kenjirou and Goshiki Tsutomu(the youngest).  
> -Kitagawa which is governed by King Iwaizumi Hajime, Queen Misaki Hana and King Kinoshita Hisashi. They had five kids Shimizu Kiyoko(the oldest and knew Queen), Sakusa Kiyoomi, Suna Rintarou, Sakishima Isumi and Sakunami Kousuke

-Oikawa and Semi know each other since they were babies and are promised to each other.

-As both live in different countries some girls try to make them fall in love with them even if they know about them being promised and loving each other. Some even tried making them drunk to sleep with them and have kid which would oblige them to marry them.

-One time when the two princes were running away from their fans they ran into a little bookshop that they don’t remember ever seeing it.

-There a boy with the most beautiful and innocent blue eyes asked them if they needed anything(they stayed silent for a few second) and they answered that they were hiding from their fans which made boy look at them confused before saying sorry if you are important people but he never left this bookshop for a long time so he didn’t know much about the outside world.

-Since that they the couple would go to the little bookshop and talk to the boy, who they found out is called Kageyama Tobio, from how the outside world is and about the many books in the bookshop.

-They met Kageyama’s mother, Ennoshita, who thanked them for being friends with Kageyama since neither of the two were great with people and he was happy that his son had made friends.

-Kageyama loved talking with Oikawa and Semi especially because they always taught him something knew and didn’t have problems about hearing him talking about things that everyone, even them, thought was boring for hours without problems. Sometime only one of them visited or neither since they had other things to do and in that days Kageyama missed them.

-When Oikawa and Semi completed their 22 years old their parents decided to organise a ball to announce when their wedding would be and they told their parents that they wanted their new friend and his mother to come but they weren't from the richest parts of the kingdom so it was announced that everyone could go if they didn’t bring anything dangerous(the magical beings can bring their wands, familiars, etc) with them.

-Semi and Oikawa decided to bring the notice themselves to Kageyama who, together with Ennoshita, were happy from them and told them they would try to go but didn’t know if they will have clothes for that in time(the next day mother and son received clothes for the ball which made Ennoshita laugh and Kageyama roll his eyes in annoyance)

-When the day of the ball came the couple was anxious to see their new friend which made their families and friends curious about the Kageyama since they never saw them like that.

-Kageyama and Ennoshita arrived at the same time as the royal family of Karasuno which made King Daichi stop and look at them in shook for a minute before continuing on his way with his husband(he was thinking how much they looked like his missing brother especially Ennoshita)

-The couple’s family immediately liked Kageyama especially when he started complaining to them for buying clothes for him and his mother when they shouldn't do it(some women weren't happy about this) and that if they couldn’t make it to the ball they always could talk another day. It was so funny to see someone younger and smaller than them discussing with them(especially because they could see that Kageyama, without knowing, had the couple in the palm of his hand)

-The rest of night mother and son met a lot of new people but somehow they were comfortable when together with the kings of Karasuno especially Kageyama with King Kyoutani. It was fun seeing both looking bad at the women that tried to flirt with Daichi, Oikawa and Semi(Ennoshita was talking with Oikawa and Semi’s parents while he laughed at this)

-They stayed the night in the castle since it was really late when the ball ended. Daichi decided to talk with the kings of Aobajohsai and Shiratotizawa about how much Ennoshita and Kageyama looked like his missing brother. Both couples noticed that too but telling the truth they didn't know about everything in their kingdom but they said they would ask their sons if they knew anything.

-The next day after mother and son left Oikawa and Semi's parents asked the pair's story.

-Oikawa and Semi told them that it seemed that Ennoshita was left to die in a forest without any memories while pregnant but was found by and elderly couple who took care of him and later of Kageyama too, they gave their last names to them since they didn't have any kids, and since then they lived in their little home and created the bookshoo they own. It surprised the parents but they told everything to Daichi who said that his brother was pregnant and going to marry Karasuno's strongest knight and Queen Kiyoko of Kitagawa before he disappeared so it was a big possibility that it was them.

-A month after that Daichi invited the many royal families, Ennoshita and Kageyama to celebrate that his husband gave birth to twins, Prince Yuuji and Princess Runa. During the celebration Sugawara, Semi's mother, used a spell to know if Ennoshita and Kageyama were who they thought they were and it showed that they were but he didn't say anything to Daichi until the next day.

-Daichi couldn't be happier but didn't know how to tell them especially because it seemed that Chikara, Ennoshita's name, lost his memories but what they didn't was that Kageyama heard them and decided to talk to his friends.

-Kageyama wasn't surprised with what he heard because he was born a witch and he was powerful(it was his the elderly couple that told him that) and knew that there was a spell binding his mother's memories. He asked them about a spell that could destroy the binding and Oikawa said that there was a spell and he showed how it was done to Kageyama. That night Kageyama goes to his mother's room and uses a spell to bring the memories back and when he was done he diriged himself to Semi and Oikawa's room(he has been sleeping in their without anyone knowing).

-The next day when everyone was wake they saw Daichi hugging a crying Chikara with a smiling Kageyama looking at them. When Tanaka and Kiyoko finally could kiss and hug their lover they were happy and even more happier when they met their son.

-Everyone said that Kageyama looked and acted a lot like his mother and Kiyoko which made Chikara, Oikawa and Semi laugh but everyone understood why they laughed when they found out that Kageyama could fight and be loud as his father.

-Kageyama decided to continue living and working where he was while his mother started living in Kitagawa with his lovers

-Semi and Oikawa still visited and passed a lot of their time with Kageyama which made some jealous try to hurt or make Kageyama look like a bad person(which never resulted because really how could he do that if his first friends were Oikawa and Semi). The royal families didn’t like that but didn’t do anything since Kageyama said for them to leave it.

-Five months since Ennoshita started living with his lovers they got married and announced to the world that Ennoshita was back and about Kiyoko’s, for know, heir Kageyama(it was funny seeing the people who wanted to do him bad trying to make him fall for them) since they knew he didn’t want anything to do with the royalty.

-Three years later Kiyoko and Ennoshita gave birth to one girl, Kaori, and two boys, Akira and Yuutarou. In that same years Semi and Oikawa finally got married but hadn’t still taken Oikawa’s parents places as kings of Aobajohsai.

-Kageyama loved his siblings and whenever his family came to visit him he monopolized his siblings just for himself(Ennoshita always said that Kageyama would be a good mother when he had kids).

-One day while Semi and Oikawa where in their way to see Kageyama they finally realized that they loved the baby blueberry and that he was the missing piece of their puzzle. They didn’t confess that they but noticed that the three of them acted as a couple even if neither Semi of Oikawa kissed Kageyama they seemed like a couple.

-Two weeks later they confessed to Kageyama who couldn’t believe it at first but then he asked for some time to think about it because if he started going out with them he would have to leave the bookshop and become a King

-Kageyama visit Kyoutani, they were really united, and Kyoutani helped him understand that he could still do what he does even if he started dating the two princes being the only difference that he would only have to live in the castle and would have to be in a lot of balls.

-The next week he accepted Oikawa and Semi’s feelings(basically the only difference in their relationship was that they kissed, had sex and were a lot more expressive of their love)

-Five years laters Kageyama married them and both princes become Kings while Kageyama expands his bookshop.

-After being married for three years Kageyama gives to birth to the heirs of the throne, Hitoka(in honor of Semi’s other mother who died when he was young), Shouyo(a little ball of energy like his grandpa Tanaka), Kei(a salty boy like his fathers) and Tadashi(the only one that took traits from his mother and grandmothers).


	42. GoshiKyouKage

-You might be asking how this three ended together right? Well you could say that it is Tsukishima’s fault(maybe he should start working as a cupid since it was also is fault that the Pretty Setter Squad ended up together).

-Basically Tsukishima made Kageyama go to a group therapy(he didn't know what it was about but he wanted to see Kageyama furious) and when he was doing that he was heard by Tendou and MatsuHana that decided to do the same with Goshiki and Kyoutani.

-Well what they didn't was that it was a LGBTQ+ meeting and none of the three boys cared since they were all panromantic and pansexual(also Goshiki is agender, Kyoutani is trans male and Kageyama is genderfluid).

-They become fast friend after five meetings of the group. They go shopping together all the weekends after training(Kageyama loves fashion, Kyoutani knows a lot about hairstyles and Goshiki is good with makeup)

-No one knew about their friendship until the three teams decided to go out in the same day on a team hang out and when they arrived at the mall the three followed their normal percuse leaving the rest of the team to follow them(they were curious about what they were going to do). First they go to a hair salon were they take care of their hair(Kageyama paints his dark blue and goshiki changes is style a little bit while Kyoutani repaints his hair) before Kyoutani takes care of telling the stylist what to do with every team member's hair(none of them felt so good about their hair until now). Then they bought some make up and Goshiki put makeup on himself and everyone(he decided for something simple for the boys and something a little bit more difficult for the girls and Kageyama). And finally it was fashion time and no one ever saw Kageyama so happy doing something and never were so happy about new clothes which completed their looks. When they were all going to eat a lot of people asked if they were models which made Kageyama giggle while Kyoutani and Goshiki laughed because it happened every time to them.

-After that whenever anyone needed help for a date or something they go to that three(their biggest client was Oikawa)

-Their friendship become strong with time and they talked with each other whenever they could.

-After ending high school the three go to the same college where they take courses on fashion, makeup and hair. They only have classes during volleyball off-season since the three of them also play volleyball professionally(Goshiki plays for Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets, Kyoutani for Tamaden Elephants and Kageyama for Schweiden Adlers)

-They only start dating after Kageyama's team won against Black Jackals.

-They are that couple super cute especially because the three of them love cuddling and hugging each other every time they are together.

-When their friends found out they were surprised and not surprised at the same time but in the end were happy for them.

-After dating for nine years they got married and it was one of the most fashionable wedding in the world(Kageyama choose everyone's clothes and it was Nicolas Romero who took him to the altair)

-After being married for three years they adopt three kids(Sai, Sakumi and Sammy)


	43. DaiSugaKage

-Kageyama was born an omega in a all alpha & beta family which made everyone ignore him and for that he never formed pack or family bonds until middle school.

-Oikawa was the first pack bond he ever formed and he didn't understand what it was until Oikawa, surprised and in shock that a omega lived this long without any bond, explained him about the existence bonds in the world(pack, mates & family)

-Somehow Kageyama ended forming a pack bond also with Iwaizumi, Kunimi and Kindaichi but neither of the three cared that he did it especially after hearing from Oikawa about Kageyama never had formed a bond until them.

-They basically were the reason why he continued on but that was until his parents found out about his team having lost the tournament in is two years in middle school and basically were always saying that he needed to be better to be part if their family(something he always desired) and that no one would want him if he was so weak. This lead to what happened in his final year at middle school.

-When he entered Karasuno he wasn't waiting for anything good to happen since his basically destroyed what he had with is pack and shouldn't receive anything good. After hearing that he had to play against is pack Kageyama didn't have a really good reaction but maintained it to himself(when he arrived home he cried and destroyed somethings in the house)

-When the day of the practice game came Kageyama was nervous but everyone assumed that he was only excited for playing(it was funny how none of them knew that he was an omega). The first moment that Kageyama put his eyes on is pack(except Oikawa since he wasn't there) he froze afraid to do anything what made Tsukishima look at him curious(even if he won't admit it) until he saw what Kageyama was looking but it only made him confused.

-You could say that everyone was surprised when Kageyama fell to the floor(when omegas hurt a bond whenever they were close to the bondmate they hurt they would lose their force). The moment that Kunimi and Kindaichi saw this they looked worried to Iwaizumi who nodded before picking his phone. Both boys run to where Kageyama was rodeaded by his team and when they finally where at his side they hugged him and whispered that it wasn't his fault it was his parents fault(they didn't know what happened until Iwaizumi told them about it and they were embarrassed for not noticing it), that he was their baby omega brother, that they still love him. No one was understanding anything until Oikawa entered the gym and made his way to the trio with Iwaizumi following him(it was funny that Oikawa was the alpha of their little pack when it was Iwaizumi who was the level headed)

-Oikawa said for them to play the game while they took care of their omega packmate and they did it because everyone knew to not involve themselves in a pack trouble

-Until the final of the first part no one knew anything of the five until they finally appeared(Kageyama was in Oikawa's arms while the other three were glued to them). No one said anything until it was time for Karasuno to go away. Oikawa talked to Daichi saying that if Kageyama formed any bond to call since apart from him and the other three he never formed any bond with anyone and Daichi surprised and worried nodded is head(he thought that he needed Ennoshita and Kinoshita back in the tram since they were the only omegas he knew). Iwaizumi told Kageyama that they would try to visit him every weekend but that if they couldn't they would skype with him. Kunimi and Kindaichi were basically scent marking Kageyama and cuddling him. In the way home Kageyama ended cuddling between Tanaka and Kiyoko the only almost mated pair in their team(no one would ever admit that they seemed like a family)

-The moment that Ennoshita and Kinoshita came back to the team they bonded really easily with Kageyama(Oikawa was so happy that Kageyama finally bonded with omegas since he never was able to bond with any of the omegas he met before). The three of them passed a lot of time cuddling and everyone thought it was cute.

-During their training camp with Nekoma our dear blueberry formed a pack bond with Akaashi, Kenma, Kuroo, Bokuto, Fukunaga, Konoha and Chigaya(Oikawa laughed before telling Daichi that he would go with the rest of his pack to meet the new members & yes basically anyone that Kageyama bonded with was part of their pack).

-Kageyama first family bond that he formed was with Hinata and he was so happy because he thought he would never be able to form one. Later he formed a family bond with Natsu, Takeru and Sakusa(he also formed a family bond with Sakusa's mate & yes a lot of people were surprised about him forming a bond with Sakusa). The bond with his first ever packmates also evolved to a family bond.

-Kageyama was so happy with how everything was going that he forget that he never met any candidate to be his mate(telling the truth all of his pack were happy about this because they knew he wasn't ready for a soulmate or mate bond).

-When Kageyama graduated he was recruited by Schweden Adlers and of course he accepted but also decided to go to college during off season time(Oikawa the moment he received the call about it he traveled to Japan just to celebrate with his pack omega & also to see his lovely omega, somehow he ended going out with Kinoshita)

-In the Schweden Adlers Kageyama formed a bond with everyone in the team but strongest one ended being the one with Nicolas Romero who become like a father to him in the little time they passed together off court(none of Kageyama's will admit that they cried when they heard this from Ushijima especially Hinata and Sakusa after their game against Kageyama's team were they saw their bond)

-It was only when Kageyama met again with Daichi and Sugawara that he finally formed a mate bond which surprised the three of them since they knew each other but never formed this bound until now(it was funny that Oikawa almost killed the DaiSuga until he remembered that it was better that he was going to mate with those two then a total stranger)

-The three of them started hanging out more to know each other better and to see where this would led them

-Suga and Daichi loved how Kageyama asked for so much affection especially for cuddling(their night movies ended with the three falling asleep before they saw half of the movie because they were so comfortable while cuddling)

-Daichi and Suga decided that they would only pass Kageyama's heat or Daichi's rut with him when they had mated and Kageyama accepted that because he didn't feel ready for that.

-Kageyama never contacted his blood family again but they did contact him again after he led the national team with Oikawa to victory(Kageyama was really hurt for this but thanks to his pack, new family and mates he got better). He never wanted to see them again so he ignored them and the first time that one of them tried to touch and talk to him Iwaizumi, with whom he was hanging out, said that if they tried to or touched/talked to Kageyama again he would call the police since the only thing they shared with Kageyama was the blood and nothing else. Iwaizumi called everyone in their pack and Kageyama's mates and the rest of the day all of them passed it cuddling in Kageyama's house(Suga and Daichi loved seeing their mate with Takeru and Natsu because it made them think how he would be an amazing mother to their future kids)

-It was only three years lates that Kageyama, Daichi and Suga mated and got married(Oikawa and some other alphas & betas will never admit to crying in the wedding but thank god Spyjima filmed and took photos of everything. And yes I missed my Spyjima)

-It took sometime until Kageyama got pregnant with the couple's first kids(he got pregnant with twins) and if before he was spoiled rotten by his family right now he was even more spoiled and he loved it. Kageyama knew that his kids would have a big family that would never do what Kageyama's family did especially because Kageyama heard every night and day how his mates talked to his tummy with so much affection on their voice.

-The moment the twins(Reo & Aoi) were born Kageyama knew that maybe he should thank his family blood for what they did because if they didn't do what they did Kageyama wouldn't be this happy like he was right now with Suga and Daichi cuddling him while their pack & family fought about who would hold the twins who were in Kyoutani's arms and they seemed really happy there but how could they not me if the twins future mate was in Kyoutani's tummy(even if no one knew)


	44. CaptainSquadKage

-Telling the truth it was surprising when they ended together having in mind that Oikawa hated Ushijima and Kageyama, Daichi didn't like Oikawa a lot & Kuroo hated Daishou. Until this day no one knows how this feelings changed when the people swore they hated/disliked that person from the bottom of their hearts.

-Well telling the truth everyone knew it was because of certain blueberry child even if no one would admit it.

-It started with Terushima since Kageyama was dared by Tanaka to do a piercing he decided to ask Terushima were he did his and whatever other questions he had.

-Terushima took him to the tattoo shop and he accompanied Kageyama while he got his ears pierced. He was the first one to say that Kageyama looked sexy and cute with the piercings(Kageyama may have blushed but he won't admit that to anyone so shhhhhh)

-After that Terushima started hanging out with Kageyama and Johzenji’s team was the first one to notice that Kageyama had Terushima in the palm of his hand and that Terushima fell in love with him

-Next was Wakutani’s captain who started working as a babysitter and once a couple contracted two babysitter since one babysitter never was enough to take care of their six kids. Takeru was surprised when he saw that Kageyama was the other babysitter because he didn’t seem to be good with people imagine with kids.

-Surprisingly Kageyama was amazing with kids and Takeru thanked that because if he was alone he wouldn’t have known how to control that six little demons that seemed to love Kageyama and follow what he said.

-After that day they were both always contracted to take care of that six little demons which made them also love Takeru, which he thanks for it makes everything easier. Thanks also to this the two start hanging out that Takeru’s family is surprised but also supportive of his crush on Kageyama

-Following Takeru the next ones were Date Tech’s captains, Moniwa & Futakuchi. Both were contracted by Kageyama’s mother to be his tutors and both were surprised that Kageyama had so bad grades especially when they started helping him they noticed that he was good but lacked motivation to take attention in class or when he had to study.

-Futakuchi made sure that Kageyama had some motivation to study of classes and Moniwa in classes(most times they promised that they would play volleyball or buy him food that was until they found out that their best weapon to motivate him was giving him plushies since he loved plushies). Somehow they ended hanging out without being for tutoring Kageyama and Futakuchi & Moniwa easily fell in love with our baby blueberry(Date Tech’s team was proud of their captains and were supportive of their love for Kageyama)

-Next was our dear spy captain’s time. Ushijima always had a loves for plants and he loved buying flowers for his friends and teammates(just so you know that he gave a flower on Mother’s day to Semi and one to Reon on Father’s day and the team thought it was cute) but the florist he normally visited closed so he had to look for a new one. When he was looking for one he got lost and was found by Kageyama who led him to his grandparent’s florist(it was bigger and had a more variety of flowers and other plants) before helping him go back to Shiratorizawa

-After that he would always go there and sometimes asked Kageyama or his grandparents if he could take photos of the place/them for a classwork which they would let him(if you think that most of his photographs are of them you would be right especially if you said that of 100 photos 95 are of Kageyama).

-Somehow Ushijima fell in love with Kageyama and everyone in his team noticed(who wouldn’t with the amount of photos that he has of Kageyama) and they were happy for them and is you think that Semi and Reon acted as proud parents you are right(especially because Semi knew how sweet Kageyama was because sometimes Kageyama messaged him to ask advices about setting or how to work better with his team)

-Following our Spyjima it was our Dadchi/Thighchi(both nicknames are good for him). It was strange how Daichi never really gave much attention to Kageyama until both were tasked in the school’s festival to cosplay as an anime couple and act like them(no one thought that Kageyama would be able to do it but they were so wrong because Kageyama nailed it) to attract people to their school(yes Tendoy made his team come to the festival just because of the cosplay)

-Daichi decided to hang out more with Kageyama after noticing that aside from Tsukishima he was the only one he knew basically nothing about him. Thanks to that Daichi discovered everything the other five captains found out plus that Kageyama was a god in the kitchen(somehow after writing this I thought about some people a saying that the quiet one are the wildest in bed and I want to laugh because I linked it to Kageyama being a god in the kitchen meaning sometimes my mind hates me)

-Only the third years of Karasuno noticed that Daichi fell in love with Kageyama and they thought that it was cute especially because Daichi become a little overprotective of Kageyama(still don’t know how the rest of the team didn’t notice)

-Kuroo and Bokuto were the next ones. Kageyama during the summer decided to accompany his father and elder sister to Tokyo(his sister is a model and his father is her manager) so he met them again because they were fans of Kageyama’s sister. They decided to try and hang out more with Kageyama thinking that maybe Kageyama’s sister would look at them.

-In the end they had a lot of fun hanging out with Kageyama that they totally forget about their plan especially because they found out that Kageyama loved cuddling or any type of affection that anyone could give him(yes it was in this exact moment that they knew fucked up….sorry I couldn’t resist…. it was in this exact moment that they fell in love with our blueberry).

-That summer they basically didn’t leave Kageyama’s side at any moment and they may had, they totally did but no one needs to know, spoiled Kageyama all the time(Kageyama came home with a lot of presents from them and thinking that he would miss them). If Bokuto and Kuroo cried to Akaashi and Kenma about how they would miss Kageyama no one needed to know until their wedding.

-Well telling the truth Daishou was the first one since he was childhood friends with Kageyama he knew him better than anyone so he knew everything Kageyama loved and hated.

-After Daishou’s exams ended he finally was able to hang out more with hsi first, and true, love and he was happy even if he knew that other captains fell in love with kageyama too(he asked himself how more people didn’t have fallen with Kageyama yet). As they hang out more they started holding hands when going out like they did when kids and cuddling when they were in each other home. And yes Daishou fell in love with Kageyama again.

-And the last one to fall for the blueberry crow was our dear trash…….I mean Oikawa who is a jealous idiot. They only started talking because of the Setter chat and it took sometime for Oikawa, finally, notice that he had no reasons to be jealous of Kageyama(he will deny that he ever was jealous of Kageyama)

-As their relationship become better they started hanging a out a lot more and Oikawa may have realised that as loved Kageyama since middle school(Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa like he was stupid when he told this to him basically everyone but Oikawa and Kageyama noticed Oikawa’s feelings).

-Because of this all captains+Kageyama started hanging out together(there were some problems but after looking at Kageyama’s sad eyes they decided to let their hate or dislike for each other out when hanging out together) and it become a routine even when they all had gone to college(they hang out with Kageyama every weekend and yes the rich ones pay the trips)

-Somehow the captains started falling in love with each other and after talking between them(they were so happy that Kageyama was still a third year in Karasuno) about their feelings they decided that they would confess to Kageyama at the same time(they only decided this after Daishou said that Kageyama at least thought that all of them were attractive)

-After Kageyama graduated and entered the college he wanted the captains organised a little celebration just for them(it was in Terushima’s apartment since he was the only one that lived in a apartment and alone). It was after dinner that they confessed and in the beginning Kageyama blushed and looked in shock to them but in the end he gave a shy smile before saying he liked them too(yes our dear spy took a photo of this)

-After that each day Kageyama had a date with one of them or with them all and he loved it especially because he could cuddle a lot(he loved cuddling with Bokuto and Futakuchi the most) and he loved all the plushies & flowers they gave him(it was Moniwa and Ushijima who did it the most) while the other spoiled him with other things.

-It was Daichi and Kuroo who organised their marriage proposal and of course Kageyama accepted it happily

-The funny thing was that no one knew about their relationship(except Iwaizumi because Oikawa) until they received the invitation for their wedding(Kageyama giggle a lot when his boyfriends, now fiances, received a lot of calls of their friends because of not telling them about it and yes no one called Kageyama since he was the youngest and the oldest should have told them about it)

-The day of their wedding was the happiest day in their life especially because they were rodeaded by their family and friends and they were marrying the loves of their lives

-Six years laters they adopted six children(Karin, Maki, Louise, Hoshi, Ume & Eric)


	45. AobajohsaiKage

-Well when Kageyama entered Karasuno he wasn’t sure if he would become part of the Volleyball club or not because in his last day of middle school his ex-manager and some of her friends made sure that he wouldn’t be able to play volleyball ever again. He didn’t want to feel jealous of the people who could play but he knew that the only way to be connected to volleyball again was by becoming the team’s manager so he had a lot to think about

-In the end Kageyama approached the club’s advisor to talk about his condition and everything(it felt good finally having someone to talk about what happened and how he felt). When their talk ended Takeda guided him to where Kiyoko was so they could talk about what a manager did and everything about it.

-The next day Kageyama met with Kiyoko in the morning and both diriged themselves to the gym were the team had already started their training. Their first reaction at seeing Kageyama wasn’t good(especially from Hinata and Tsukishima) but they all shut up when Kiyoko got angry at them. Then she put a hand in Kageyama’s back before explaining that he was the team’s second manager and the reason behind it(Kageyama didn’t say a word and was always looking to the floor while Kiyoko talked). After that everyone apologized(even Tsukishima) and continued their training. Kageyama observed them and took notes but didn’t talk with anyone

-It didn’t took much time for Oikawa to hear in which school Kageyama was and asked their coach to mark a practice match between them. When Takeda was contacted he tried to inform the coach that Kageyama couldn’t play but was ignored. He told this to the team and Kageyama said that he could try to play for the first ten minutes but no more than that. No one wanted to force him to play but there wasn’t any other way so they decided that Kageyama would play for en minutes and then Suga would take his place no matter what the other team said.

-In the day of the practice Kiyoko helped Kageyama stretching and asked him if he was sure about what he was going to do to which he said yes since even if it was only for a bit of time it would be good to play volleyball again. What called Aobajohsai and Karasuno's attention on Kageyama was that he was wearing leggings under his shorts and knee pads but they didn't say anything.

-The practice didn't start until almost everyone in Karasuno made sure that Kageyama would be okay(most in Aobajohsai only thought that Kageyama was using his title for receiving attention while Iwaizumi, Kunimi and Kindaichi looked curious to them)

-The game started well and during the ten minutes no one noticed that Kageyama wasn't playing with his complete force(Kunimi thought that it was strange how the team tried to not make Kageyama move a lot but ignored it until the end of the ten minutes). After ten minutes Suga took Kageyama place(the team and coach weren't happy but didn't say anything) and after some time the first part ended with Aobajohsai winning.

-When they were in the break Oikawa finally arrived accompanied by a beautiful girl with long dark brown hair and black eyes who made Kageyama become tense which led his team to know that she was his ex-manager.

-The second part began and Oikawa wasn't happy that Kageyama wasn't playing so he was annoying everyone(yes everyone was already ready to kill him). Kageyama ignored it and only watched his team during the rest of the game(Aobajohsai won the game). With end of the game Oikawa approached Kageyama to ask why he didn't play to which Kageyama said that if he could play a full game he would but as he couldn't he only played ten painful minutes(Kiyoko was ready to pick the first aid until Takeda shock his head seeing that the pain was normal when Kageyama forced his legs) which made Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kunimi and Kindaichi confused but they hadn't time to ask since Kageyama left the gym in direction to the bus.

-After that Kageyama ignored Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kunimi and Kindaichi whenever one of them wanted to approach him to ask about what he meant by ten painful minutes.

-When Ukai become the teams coach he was told from the beginning about what happened to Kageyama and sometimes he let Kageyama play for five minutes while they were training. Ukai was the first person to see Kageyama cry because he couldn’t play volleyball like he wanted and he comforted him the best he could and never told about it to no one.

-Karasuno’s team turned even more protective of Kageyama specially when a lot of players started noticing him(Kageyama let his hair grow and he looked beautiful with long hair) and even Kiyoko protected him a lot.

-It was Kageyama that made Yachi join the club because they met during physical education(while Kageyama didn’t do it because of his legs yachi was with her period). They become best friends in no time(if you think that Karasuno’s third and second years cried like proud parents you would be totally right) and were always together whenever they could.

-During the training camp while Kageyama analysed and helped his team he also analysed the other four teams(the coaches from the other teams were curious about why Kageyama didn’t play but didn’t say anything)

-When Tsukishima entered the 3rd gym he was with Kageyama(Tsukishima was the most protective of Kageyama even if he will never admit it) and it was him that convinced Tsukishima to play with Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi(in the beginning they, except Akaashi, wanted Kageyama to play too but from the look Tsukishima sent them they shutted up)

-Akaashi and Kageyama become fast friends specially when Akaashi discovered how overprotective Karasuno’s team was of Kageyama to the point he had always to be with one of them(Akaashi was Kageyama’s freedom). Kageyama also become friends with a variety of people from other teams(Kenma, Kuroo, Lev, Yaku, Fukunaga, Onagawa, Bokuto, Shirofuku, Kaori, Konoha, Komi, Gora, Ogano and Chigaya) and they were the only reason he had some freedom in the training camp.

-Kageyama helped Lev with his training(he felt bad for Lev and Yaku so since he had nothing to do he helped Lev).

-When the Spring Tournament came Kageyama knew that his team would win this time and made sure that everyone believed in themselves especially Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita who didn’t play a lot like the others.

-When Daichi suffered an accident Kageyama was so worried but let Yachi take him since he knew he wouldn’t be of much help because of how worried he was and also because he was the one that could lift his team's spirit. Kageyama was happy that Ennoshita was able to play even with being afraid of making the team lose and in the end of the game he run to Ennoshita(he may have forced his legs but he knew that Ennoshita needed it) and hugged him saying that he was amazing during the game and he should have more confidence in himself

-In the end of the game against Aobajohsai our dear blueberry decided to finally talk with his ex-teammates so he told Yachi that he was going to call Akaashi before following Aobajohsai. When he was near them he recognised that Kyoutani was the boy who found him and took him to the hospital after what happened to him so he decided that he would finally thank him.

-He called for Oikawa’s name and everyone looked at him but Kyoutani was the most surprised of them. Kageyama said he needed to talk to them(he knew that if he only talked to the ones he wanted to the others would be suspicious and that was the last thing he wanted). Before he began counting what happened to him he thanked Kyoutani and said he was okay to which Kyoutani nodded his head.

-No one from Aobajohsai knew what to say after hearing what happened to Kageyama because there wasn’t a reason for someone to do what they did to Kageyama even if he was acting like he was to his team it wasn’t a reason for that. Kindaichi and Kunimi were going to apologize but Kageyama shook his head before saying that it wasn’t their fault and that he only wanted to tell them about what happened before they heard from other person and felt guilt of it.

-After that Kageyama left to where his team was leaving behind a thinking Aobajohsai.

-Kageyama knew that Aobajohsai saw the match between Karasuno and Shiratorizawa(yes Karasuno still won) but didn’t talk with him so he let it be(he was afraid that they would try to talk to him even if he didn’t know why)

-The most surprising thing that happened to Kageyama was that he was called to the camp that only Ushijima had gone too even if he didn’t play(later he would know that the organiser of the camp noticed how good he was analysing the players and wanted him to do that at the camp)

-In the camp he saw Chigaya & Kyoutani again and meet new people(Atsumu, Sakusa, Hoshiumi & Komori). During the time that they had nothing to do Kageyama was hanging out with Kyoutani and the rest of Aobajohsai(the third years were visiting universities and everyone else was just having vacations in Tokyo). At the end of the camp his relationship with Aobajohsai was of a strong friendship

-It took three years before anyone of Aobajohsai to have the courage to tell Kageyama their feelings(it was Watari who did it because he knew if he didn’t someone else would take Kageyama from them & yes Aobajohsai was in a poly relationship since two weeks after the practice match with Karasuno)

-Kageyama asked them to let him think for sometime and after that he contacted his friends and best friend who told him(the ones that weren't super overprotective) to give them a chance.

-After a month of courting Kageyama he finally accepted their confession(yes Kageyama was blushing when he did it and they cuddled him all day after that)

-Oikawa, Kindaichi and Kyoutani become professional volleyball players, Iwaizumi and Matsukawa become lawyers. Kunimi become a doctor & the rest opened a little cafe that was known because of their cute mascot(they adopted a owl, yes Kageyama was influenced by Bokuto in this, named Vitya) and their cute manager(Kageyama)

-Kageyama sometimes helped Karasuno’s coach by analysing the players and telling the coach in what they should train more or if they would be better in another position

-After being together for ten years they got married and adopted three kids(Haru, Mao & Keiji)


	46. SakuKage II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can request headcanons fro ships that I have already done headcanons for(you can also request a certain AU for them)<3

-Everyone knew that omegas normally weren't allowed to be in any sport team but there were some schools/teams that allowed it since they were more open minded and knew that omegas were equals to or better then some alphas and betas.

-Kageyama was one of the omegas that was good at some sport, in this case volleyball, so he was able to play since elementary school even if his mother wasn’t really happy that he wasn’t receiving the normal education of an omega

-Oikawa was surprised when he found out that Kageyama was an omega and this time instead of being jealous he took Kageyama -under his wing and made sure he become one of the best omega volleyball players that existed.

-Even if Kageyama was Oikawa's kouhai he decided to go to Karasuno because he wanted to play against Oikawa(he won't admit that he cried because he lost his baby while Kunimi, who he found out that was an omega and his mate, rolled his eyes but he felt the same since Kageyama was his best friend).

-He become fast friends with some of Karasuno's members(Kiyoko, Daichi, Suga, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Yamaguchi and Hinata). The team was very united(even with some people not wanting to be like that they ended doing it) and it wasn't surprising that they was always someone present when one of them was in troubles or needed help.

-When they joined the training camp with Nekoma, Shizen, Fukurodani and Ubugawa most of the teams were surprised that the genius setter of Karasuno was an omega(of course they had omegas in their team but it was surprising anyway) and the setters of the four teams passed a lot of time knowing Kageyama and how he become the best(if he repeated the words "Oikawa-san" and "Papa Tooru" none of them said anything because they thought it was cute) and at the end of the camp Kageyama had more brother figures especially in the form of setters.

-When the team won against Shiratorizawa the two omega setters of the team congratulated Kageyama(it was Semi but Shirabu followed him because he wanted some pointers from Kageyama) and gave him their numbers.

-Kageyama was surprised that he was invited for the camp with other talented people but was happy that he was able to see Chigaya again.

-The most surprising thing that happened in the camp was that he and Sakusa discovered they were mates(it was funny that after Kageyama made that comment about Sakusa appearing to be an average player even if he was the best ace in Japan that their mate bond formed & yes Komori mentioned this in their wedding and everyone laughed, Sakusa appeared to be annoyed but he was smiling anyway)

-Neither of them knew what to do and as no one noticed it(except for Komori later that day) they decided to ignore it for that time(because two introverted people that never knew how to talk with anyone for sure weren't the best to knew what to do in this cases)

-Komori after finding this he decided to call his captain(he hadn’t met his mate yet so he didn’t know what to do but he knew that his captain found his mate in Atsumu’s twin & a captain from another team they met at the nationals) and after telling him everything Iizuna told him to advice Sakusa to talk to his mate and first try to met each other before deciding anything.

-Sakusa did what Komori told him and after dinner he talked with Kageyama and they gave their numbers to each other and sat together till they had to go yo sleep. This continued happening till the end of the training camp(they also talked but most time they sat together in silence since they felt comfortable like that)

-Kageyama didn’t told anyone about meeting his mate(he knew how protective his friends could be especially Oikawa) but he was always on the phone talking with Sakusa(it was easier for them to talk in the phone then in person) and sometimes they made video calls.

-By the end of the Nationals both boys knew each other quite well so they decided to met each others teams which ended good and bad(good for Kageyama since Itachiyama’s team loved him especially Iizuna and bad for Sakusa since he received only treats from Karasuno’s team).

-It took two more years for them to start dating(Oikawa was going to kill Sakusa but when Kageyama looked at him with tears in his eyes he lost all of his resolve) and they were that couple that acted like friends in front of other people but when alone they would cuddle, kiss and be all that lovey dovey(they weren't always touching because of Sakusa but Kageyama didn’t care since he knew that Sakusa loved him)

-When Kageyama’s mother found out about it she wanted them to get married right way and for Kageyama to stop playing volleyball and studying but Sakusa didn’t permit that so he and Kageyama’s father talked. After that Kageyama started living with Kageyama and studied in the same college as him(Sakusa was studying to be a lawyer and Kageyama to be a chef).

-Well Kageyama had to stop studying for a year because once Kageyama and Sakusa had a heat and rut at the same time and they acted on their instincts meaning that Kageyama ended pregnant. Even if it was an accident none of them thought of their baby girl, Aira, like that and loved her(while they worked and studied she was taken care by one of their many friends)

-I wasn’t until Aira was 6 years old that they finally got married(she was the flower girl while OiKuni’s boy, Kira, was the ring’s boy) and they were happy

-In their honeymoon they conceived their second and third kids, Raiden & Reiko, for the surprised of their friends(it seemed that both were really fertile.

-After playing volleyball professionally for 14 years(they had more five kids in this years) they retired. Kageyama started working in a little restaurant in Miyagi and Sakusa became one of the best lawyers in Miyagi

-They had two more kids after retiring(from their friends they were the ones who had more kids and each of them is so different that the best song that described their family, from what Semi says, is “We Are Family” from Keke Palmer)

-In Karasuno’s graduates reunion from Kageyama’s year everyone, except his friends, were surprised when they saw Sakusa and the number of kids they had especially because one of their kids, Raiden, was the best student in Karasuno


	47. DaiSugaKyou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the continuation of this one and will be a BokuAkaKuroKenKage<3

-In a little kingdom situated besides the magical forest of Karasuno was born a little baby to the youngest prince of Aobajohsai, Kyoutani Kentarou, who wasn't married and never had any lover to which his father, King Irihata, thinking he betrayed his family sent him and his baby, Kageyama Tobio, to Karasuno where they would probably die like many others did

-When mother and son arrived at the forest they were found by a little fairy, Yamaguchi Tadashi, that despite what everyone told him, he decided to house them in his home

-Years passed and Kyoutani had become a member of the Yamaguchi family even if he wasn't a fairy. Kageyama grew up to be a sweet little child that loved everyone and everything. Kyoutani was so proud of his baby boy and promised himself to do everything in his power for him to be happy

-Everything was going well until Kageyama's tenth anniversary when Aobajohsai's knights found out that Kyoutani was still alive so for his family to not hurt his baby boy and his new family he made the Yamaguchi family go with Kageyama to the party that was happening in the castle of the kings of Karasuno in honour of the eldest prince and his lover, Daichi and Suga, taking the throne in place of his father, King Ukai. After that day no one saw Kyoutani again until much later

-Kageyama was adopted by the kings of Karasuno and for ten years he never saw his dear mother again until the new king of Aobajohsai, Oikawa Tooru, decided to make a peace treaty between the Karasuno forest and his kingdom. Suga and Daichi first weren’t sure if they should take Kageyama but in the end they brought him, Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi’s boyfriend, Terushima Yuuji, with them to Aobajohsai.

-The first days in the castle were a little tense but as Yamaguchi become friends with Oikawa’s husband, Hinata Shouyou, everything became better. One day while the three of them(Kageyama, Hinata and Yamaguchi) were adventuring by the castle walls they found a secret passage that lead them to a big room were they saw a beautiful man with long black hair that Kageyama and Yamaguchi could recognise anywhere since he was Kyoutani.

-Kyoutani hugged his baby boy happy to see him again. After that reunion, Hinata was surprised to see that Kyoutani was alive since Oikawa and his brothers were told by his father that Kyoutani and his son had died, they left the room, taking Kyoutani with them(Kageyama didn’t want to let his mother go anytime soon since he missed him so much) and led him to the throne room were everyone was. Oikawa and all his brother looked in shock to where Kyoutani was before running to him and hugging him asking if he was okay, how was his alive and many more questions but never givin Kyoutani time to answer them until Kageyama just wanting to continue hugging his mother unintentionally used magic something that him being human shouldn’t have.

-Kyoutani smiled sweetly to his baby boy and hugged him because he knew how he felt. The person he missed the most was his son and it was good to have him back in his arms.

-Daichi and Suga seeing how his adopted son was acting(Kageyama was known as the Ice Prince in the kingdom since he lost his mother) asked who was the Kyoutani to which Yamaguchi said he was the human he decided to take care and Kageyama’s mother which surprised them because they thought that Kageyama’s mother would be a magical creature hiding their true nature since Kageyama always had powers. But they didn’t ask any questions because they knew it wasn’t the right moment yet

-For the next two weeks the castle was bustling with life with the Aobajohsai’s brothers passing more time together, the arrangement of the peace treaty, Kyoutani meeting his brothers lovers, family passing time together, making new friends and relearning about old ones and especially with the organisation of ball to announce Kyoutani’s comeback and the peace treaty with Karasuno.

-During one of the meetings between Kyoutani, Suga and Daichi the coupe decided to ask Kyoutani who was Kageyama’s father to which Kyoutani said “I don’t know. I didn’t have sex or had any sexual dreams with anyone and one day I found out that I was pregnant. Telling the truth to whoever made this happen I will be thankful to them till the day I die because I love Tobio and I know that I would be the only one of my brother that would die alone since no one in the kingdom really likes me” which surprised them since everyone in Karasuno knew that Takeda Ittetsu, Daichi’s mother, was the last Nymph Of Wishes alive(before there were many of them being them the reason that most fairy tales - Cinderella, Snow White, Mulan, Pocahontas, etc - happened and they could be find anywhere but with time they started disappearing since no one believed in them no more with how many new species were found) and that she died after concretising the first wish that someone desire in centuries somehow the couple knew that the wish was from Kyoutani or someone close to him. They asked if ever wished for someone t which Kyoutani said he didn’t but he late best friend once wished for Kyoutani to be able to find someone who would love him and that he had a kid which will bring him all the joy in the world leading the couple to smile since it remembered them of Daichi’s deceased sister, Yachi Hitoka, who died after her mate, Yahaba Shigeru, was killed during a war.

-No one ever again talked about it and three weeks later the Aobajohsai castle welcomed everyone in their kingdom and Karasuno’s forest to a ball. Both people were separated in the castle and looked afraid between them because everyone knew about the famous Great War between Aobajohsai, Karasuno, Nekoma and Fukurodani but everything calmed down when Daichi and Oikawa announced the treaty peace between them and some people of Karasuno and Aobajohsai were even more happy when it was announced that Kyoutani was alive(they decided to not announce about Kageyama being alive because they didn’t know how many people still thought as Irihata and until know Kageyama was the only heir for both thrones)

-The next day Suga, Daichi, Yamaguchi and Terushima go back to Karasuno while Kageyama will stay some more time because he wanted to be with his mother while he could. The couple and Kyoutani had decided that Kageyama would pass a week in Karasuno, then one in Aobajohsai and then it would repeat but if some important date for one of them happened in a week Karasuno would be in the other side they would change it.

-Kageyama was happy with that because he could pass time with his parents(he thought of Daichi and Suga as his fathers), family and friends anyway. He was thought a lot about Aobajohsai(Oikawa didn’t want to force him to do it but they all knew he needed to learn it while he was still the only possible heir to the throne) and thanks to that and his natural curiosity he learnt all about the stories of all kingdoms and species and noticed something interesting.

-After confirming his suspicions he shared them with his uncles and mother who were surprised because it made total sense but they couldn’t act on it right now they had to investigate it. The week after that Kageyama informed his fathers and grandfather about what he found out and they also started investigating and shared all thing they found out with Aobajohsai and Kageyama turned into their messenger(he didn’t mind since he also had information to share with them). Also because of this during the years they investigated what Kageyama found out Suga and Daichi visited Aobajohsai a lot and they became really close to Kyoutani.

-It wasn’t a surprise for Ukai when his sons and his lover asked him permission to court another person and if that person accepted their feelings to permit him to govern their people with them. He gave them permission because he knew that Kyoutani was perfect for his son and his lover who sometime were too forgiving while Kyoutani wasn’t and he also wasn’t afraid of putting sense in no one's mind(Ukai still remembered the time Kyoutani, during the second year he was living in Karasuno, how he won a fight against Ukai’s best knight after he said that humans were weak and only cared about themselves).

-Kyoutani was surprised but his son wouldn’t let him give this opportunity up just because Kyoutani thought he wasn’t enough for anyone(Kyoutani will forever thank his son for doing this)

-Three years laters Daichi, Suga and Kyoutani got married in Aobajohsai and Karasuno being that person who married them in Karasuno(normally in Karasuno it was chosen a member of one of the groom/bride’s family to marry them) was Kageyama who was really happy on doing it because he knew that his parents would always be happy and sooner or later he would have more siblings and maybe he would finally gain a cousin or two(well he had six uncles who were married so maybe it would be more than two cousins).

-What no one was expecting was that five years later(people in this world live in the minimum until they are 200 years old) a new problem would rise and that Kageyama would be the solution & Kageyama’s finding would finally be confirmed to everyone’s happiness.


	48. BokuAkaKuroKenKage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recomend you read my DaiSugaKyou headcanon before this one.
> 
> And this isn't the best one I wrote so I may do another for this couple<3

-Bokuto Koutarou is the only son and heir to the Fukurodani kingdom after the death of his father and older sibling. He was promised to his childhood friend and one of the most beautiful creature of the kingdom, Akaashi Keiji. They always knew each other and started dating when they were sixteen.

-Kuroo Tetsurou is the king of Nekoma since his father died and none of his other siblings wanted to take the throne. He isn’t married or promised to someone to which some people in his kingdom try everything to become the queen/king of Nekoma but Kuroo always had feelings for his best friend and son of one of the palace’s maids, Kozume Kenma, who even if he also likes Kuroo knows that they will never be together because of who they are sons of.

-When Kuroo assumed the throne he decided to do a peace treaty with Fukurodani wanting to end the hostility between both kingdoms and in his first meeting with Bokuto they became fast friends which made the peace treaty more easier to make.

-For a lot of years everything has been okay in their kingdoms until the emergency of a new kingdom who had a big military power made both kingdoms seek help in his two other enemies and for a better result Bokuto and Kuroo’s mother decided that they most create a marriage contract with that kingdoms.

-Kuroo took Akaashi with him to Karasuno where he talked with the three kings of Karasuno(they were surprised because last time they heard something from Karasuno was that Daichi and Suga took their places as kings and adopted a kid) who after hearing them looked worried but at the same time seemed that they didn’t want to make the peace treaty with them because it involved a marriage. Bokuto took Kenma with him and talked with Aobajohsai’s kings who had the same reaction as Suga, Daichi and Kyoutani. Both couples asked for time to think and talk with their heir before making a decision which Kuroo and Bokuto accepted and they stayed in the castles while that happened.

-During three weeks both couples talked between them and then decided to organise a reunion between them, BokuAkaKuroKen, Aobajohsai’s princes and Kageyama. In the reunion Bokuto and Kuroo explained everything again and then they all started discussing but Kageyama was quiet and observed everyone including Kenma and Akaashi that were at the door since they weren’t royalty. After some minutes Kageyama used is powers to make everyone shut up and that made everyone look at him to which he finally talked “My cousins and siblings are still little so I will offer myself since I’m still the heir to both kingdoms as I’m Fathers adoptive son and the oldest king of Mother who is a prince of Aobajohsai. But if I will do this I want that two boys too since I know you love them and I will not separate two people who love each other” everyone looked at him surprised because none of them thought of that but Kyoutani asked what about Kageyama which made Kageyama smile and day that until now he never fell in love so he doesn’t mind doing it.

-In the end one month after the reunion the five of them were married. Bokuto and Akaashi and Kuroo and Kenma were happy that they were married to each other but felt a little bad for Kageyama who was always left alone being that the reason that whenever he was in Fukurodani and Nekoma he was in the library studying everything about both kingdoms.

-The new kingdom, Inarizaki, finally decided to try and reach the four kingdoms trying to multiply their power so they sent four of their princes(Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi and Hoshiumi Kourai) to the four kingdoms to try and make a treaty between them. The kings first heard them before asking for time to decide which made the four princes decide to roam the kingdoms while they wait.

-Osamu during one of his trips met Kageyama and his guide when he was in Fukurodani, Chigaya Eikichi, and become friends with them which led to osamu involving himself in Kageyama’s investigation. With that Kageyama finally was able to prove his theory so with Osamu and Chigaya’s help he organised a meeting between all kingdoms in a neutral territory(this were rare but the most famous one was a little town called Wakutani).

-Everyone was confused when they arrived at the meeting place since it was signed as being planned by Karasuno & Aobajohsai but the kings of there didn’t know about it that was until Kageyama appeared being followed by Chigaya and Osamu who were smiling.

-Kenma curious asked Kageyama what was this about to which Kageyama smiled softly and answered “Since I was named heir to Aobajohsai I studied their story and grimoire and thanks to that I created a theory which led me to study Karasuno’s story and grimoire also before informing my parents and uncles about it. After sometime they left it alone but I couldn’t so I started travelling with my parents or uncles whenever they go to other kingdoms and asked the kings t study their story and grimoire and they let me. There were only four kingdoms I hadn’t done that and they were Fukurodani, Nekoma, Itachiyama which is now called Inarizaki and for the last the forgotten and missing Haikyuu.” they all remembered that but it still hadn’t answered their questions. Kageyama continued talking while Osamu and Chigaya talked between each other “Haikyuu was known as the most powerful kingdom since most powerful creatures lived there so it was strange when they vanished but in all kingdoms grimoire there was a phrase that always was more noticeable than others which led me to compile all of them. In the end it originated a prophesy but I didn’t know what it was until I received Inarizaki’s grimoire” Kyoutani had already understood what his son was trying to say and looked surprised “Haikyuu hided themselves after the Nymphs of Wishes started dying and that was because if no one could believe in the nymphs wishes how could they believe in a kingdom created by the most powerful wish? The last king of Haikyuu, Nicolas Romero, after that divided his people by all the other kingdoms before he destroyed his kingdom marking the end of Haikyuu but before that a child named Meian Shugo prophesied something ‘In this day the powerful kingdom was destroyed but years and years after this in the same day three boys will reunite all the other kingdoms and together with all the kings will create a alliance that will have the same name as my kingdom and in the same year we will all revive together with the next Nymph of Wishes’ which is the reason why you are all here”.

-There were a long time of discussion between everyone because some wanted something and the others wanted a different thing but in the end the alliance was created and before a war was started everyone had to take their problems to the alliance were they would try to resolve that problem.

-Even after this Kageyama never wanted a divorce from his husbands to which the four decided to pass more time with him. Bokuto found out that Kageyama had a big passion for the same sport as him, Kuroo finally had someone to talk about his theories about the stories in his kingdom, Kenma now had a companion to when he was gaming or working and Akaashi met a person to help him keep sane from all the chaos that Bokuto, and now Kuroo too, was.

-Kageyama was happy to at least being able become friends with his husbands and that they found a lot of things they had in common

-Thanks to Kageyama there was the formation of new couples like Osamu finally met his other mate in Chigaya(the other one was Aran), Sakusa met his two mates in Shiratorizawa(Ushijima and Semi), Atsumu found two people who didn’t mind his personality(Oikawa and Hinata) and Hoshiumi finally was able to met his childhood friend who he was and still is in love with. Everything was okay and Kageyama only could smile with all the letters he received telling him how things were(Kageyama was chosen as the leader of the alliance being that Osamu and Chigaya were his secretaries).

-Kyoutani loved seeing his son interacting with his husbands and knew it wouldn’t take much time until they all fell in love and that made him happy because he didn’t want his son to be a lonely and unhappy person.

-Kenma was the first one to realise his feelings in a day he was working and Kageyama fell asleep in his shoulder because when he looked at Kageyama’s face the only thing that came to his mind was how beautiful Kageyama was and how lucky they were to be given the opportunity to love him.

-Next one was Akaashi in a day he was in the library reading with Kageyama when he looked at Kageyama’s face reading a book so focused he only thought how he was happy to be able to meet and love someone like Kageyama.

-Then it was Kuroo and Bokuto at the same time in a day they were playing together while being observed by Kageyama. After doing something stupid and funny they heard a sweet laugh and looked at Kageyama who was laughing with a beautiful smile in his face that made the two thanks Meian Shugo for prophesying what he did because thanks to that they met one of the people they loved most.

-The four of them were surprised with how easy they fell in love with Kageyama but telling the truth Kageyama was so easy to fall in love with that it was necessary a miracle for them not to fall in love with him.

-It took six years for them to finally tell their feeling to Kageyama who blushed after hearing them before saying that he felt the same with the biggest and most beautiful smile in his face.

-Three years after that they decided to marry again(this time they were doing it for the love they felt for each other not just by one of them) and in the same years Bokuto finally took his place has king of Fukurodani

-Twenty years later their first children were born Ittetsu, Hitoka and Shigeru(yes Kageyama had triplets) and the fivesome couldn’t be happier like their families were for them(Kyoutani was the happiest one) but the most surprising thing was that Ittetsu like his namesake was a nymph of wishes.

-During the fivesome 250 years of life they had more seven kids and all of them choose their own future being that Shigeru became the king of Nekoma and Hitoka the queen of Fukurodani leaving the others to be able to choose whatever path they wanted being that the fivesome last kid Shiro choose to be the new leader of the alliance which stopped a lot of wars and brought a million of couples together


	49. BokuAkaKage

-When someone completed fourteen years old their soulmates name or nicknames would appear in a part of someone’s body and most people were excited for that time but Kageyama wasn’t because he knew that not always soulmates would end up together forever since that was what happened to his parents.

-He centered all of his attention to volleyball ignoring how everyone talked about how their soulmates were their true love and they will always be together forever.

-It made him be alone for years and to make sure no one was going to try and talk to him he become a impatient and hot-headed person who was never happy with what other people did.

-When he entered Karasuno he thought he would be alone again but the team didn't let him because somehow they knew he needed someone who wouldn't abandon him over their soulmates or anyone else.

-He liked the team but never felt comfortable talking about his parents until he found out about who his soulmates were.

-During one of the days at the training camp the team passed a whole night hearing and comforting Kageyama who didn't know how to feel after everything his parents made him feel. The next day they all act like nothing happened but tried to make sure Kageyama was never alone with his soulmates(it was funny to see Tsukishima behind Kageyama whenever some of Kageyama's soulmates was near him) and that he was comfortable(in a moment were Yachi noted that Kageyama was tired she had gone and gotten him a blanket and made him sleep for a while(if everyone at Karasuno as a photo of Kageyama sleeping comfortable and looking like a cute burrito Kageyama doesn't need to know)

-When they came back to Karasuno they were happy to see Kageyama relaxed again even if they knew that one of this days Kageyama will need to confront his soulmates

-While Kageyama tried to forget that he met his soulmates Bokuto and Akaashi were curious about who was their soulmate. They never met someone named Tomoya that had their names and that made them lost hope of meeting her.

-During the training camp they asked Tsukishima and Hinata if they knew someone in Miyagi with that name, since probably their soulmate lived in another place, to which both said they didn't but Akaashi noted something strange when they answered but didn't say anything because it could be from his mind

-No one knew about Kageyama finding who his soulmates were until the last game his team had in the nationals(some of their rival teams decided to see their game) when before Karasuno could go see the last game of the nationals they were stopped by a girl(their rivals where on their way to congratulate them for going until where they had when they saw and heard that) who smiled directly to Kageyama who froze making everyone stand protectively in front of him especially Yachi who became his best friend in the world(Go Yachi! Show them your baddass side). The girl started talking how it had been so much time she had seen Kageyama and that she couldn't believe what she, yes she, did(everyone watching this were confused) and continued like that making the team angry but what made Kageyama react was when the girl said “Sometimes I ask myself how you could do this to yourself Tomoya. You were beautiful but because of this thing you have in your mind you just destroyed it. I’m pretty sure that most of your friends and teammates are here with you only for pity because who would like someone like you.And let’s forget that you definitely are the reason your parents are divorced because who would want a trans kid like you? I can imagine the disgusted faces of your soulmates when they found out…” before she could say anything more Kageyama slapped her right in the face with all of his force and said “First my name now is Tobio so respect it, second my parents divorced because they didn’t love each other anymore and they are proud of me, third my friends have shown me that they love me the moment that I told them about me and my fears and they stayed by my side and last what my soulmates will think or do is my problem not yours” and left to the bathroom leaving behind a lot of shocked people. No one said or did anything until Akaashi came out of his shock and pushed Bokuto in direction of the bathroom to see how Kageyama was(he was sure that Kageyama wouldn’t be completely okay).

-When they entered the bathroom they found Kageyama crying in a corner. None of them knew what to do since if it was each other it was easy to know what made them better but Kageyama was different. Bokuto after some minutes sits down beside Kageyama and slowly pushes Kageyama to his lap(like he always does with Akaashi) and let him cry while Akaashi sat beside Bokuto looking at Kageyama worried(he couldn’t imagine how difficult it was for him to come out as trans and that his parents, who are soulmates, divorced) but didn’t say anything(they are lucky that for the rest of the day they don’t have anymore games). After ten minutes Kageyama finally calms down but when he tried to rise up he was stopped by Bokuto who made him look at them before Akaashi asked him if he was okay to which Kageyama nodded. For some unknown reason, for the couple, they didn’t mind being so close to Kageyama who they knew basically nothing about him. Kageyama asked if Bokuto could let him to which Bokuto did reluctantly which made Kageyama smile(it was a really beautiful smile). They left the bathroom to where everyone still was and Karasuno’s team started asking Kageyama how he was, if he was hurt and a lot more things to which he only responded with a I want to go home while ignoring everyone else. With that Karasuno said their goodbyes to their rivals before leaving.

-Akaashi got Kageyama’s number by Kenma(he asked Kenma who asked Hinata for the number) and he and Bokuto started texting Kageyama who reluctantly started texting back to the confusion of the couple that was until three months of texting Kageyama that they remembered that their other soulmate was called Tomoya and that was Kageyama’s name before he changed it which led Akaashi to remember the look in Hinata and Tsukishima’s eyes when they asked them if they knew someone with that name. After finding out they didn’t really mind because they become fond of Kageyama if they didn’t fall in love with him they would be happy to have a platonic relationship with him. They also didn’t say anything because they thought it would make Kageyama discomfortable.

-It took until Kageyama’s graduation for the three of them to talk about being soulmates to which they decided that they would start by having a platonic relationship but if later it evolved for a romantic one they would accept it and love each other.

-Kageyama entered the same college as Akaashi but instead of entering the college’s volleyball team he was invited to be part of a famous volleyball team which he accepted and played for them while he studied sport medicine.

-While Akaashi studied to become a lawyer and Bokuto was a professional volleyball player it was a little bit difficult to met each other so they decided to move in together.

-Thanks to that they become more united and it only took one year for them to finally start dating and two years later Kageyama become the setter to Schweiden Addlers, Bokuto become one of the wing spikers of Black Jackals and Akaashi started is own lawyer firm with Konoha.

-After being together for twelve years they got married and Kageyama’s friends couldn’t be happier especially because Akaashi and Bokuto showed him that they wouldn’t end up like his parents(each day they fell in love with each other even more)

-Three years after their marriage they adopted three kids(Makoto, Renji and Ichigo)


	50. AtsuOsaKage, IwaOiKin & MatsuHanaKuni

-Kageyama Tobio was the only son of Sakusa Kiyoomi and Iizuna Tsukasa. He was a happy and sweet child and he was very talented boy who was loved by his parents. Everything continued like this until when Kageyama was 6 and his mother, Iizuna, died from an unknown sickness.

-Sakusa was devastated but continued in front because of his dear baby boy who needed him more the ever

-Years passed and when Kageyama was 12 his father met a woman named Misaki Hana(sorry Hana<3) who had two kids Kindaichi Yuutarou and Kunimi Akira

-Hana and Sakusa got married and because of that the five of them started living together. Hana wasn't the best mother and left all the work to Kageyama and his step-brothers who did it because if they didn't well Sakusa wouldn't be happy(but he would never blame his son and his step-sons)

-Everything was okay and Sakusa even if he didn't appear to do it loved all of his kids and whenever he traveled(has he had to do because of his work) he brought something for them but never for Hana who wasn't happy but acted like she was okay with that

-But one day Sakusa didn't came back home after one of his travels what did came back home was a messenger telling them that Sakusa suffered and accident and died. Kageyama never cried so much and his step-brothers tried to be there for him but they never lost any of their parents(they didn't met their fathers and Hana wasn't the best mother).

-After that day Hana started treating Kageyama like he was a servant and made him move to the smallest room of the house and turned his ex-room into her own room(Kageyama had the biggest room of the house). His step-brothers tried to help but Hana always stopped them.

-It continued like this for five years but somehow the three brothers continued united even if Hana tried to separate them.

-This year the kings of Inarizaki, the kingdom where they lived, were going to organise a ball to celebrate that their oldest sons would be completing their 19 years and needed to find a bride/husband. The twin princes, Osamu and Atsumu, weren't really happy because the first one hated balls and the second one wanted to be free to be with anyone he wanted but decided to do as their parents told since they didn't want to make their baby sister, Runa, cry because they started fighting with their parents.

-While that happened our dear Kageyama was just ending cleaning the hall when someone rang the bell and as he knew his step-mother was home he diriged to the door and opened it to find a beautiful man with short pink hair and brown eyes(he was exactly Kunimi's type) and asked what did he need from them. The man presented himself as Hanamaki Takahiro the messenger of the royal family which surprised Kageyama since the last time any messenger from the castle came to his house was when his mother was alive. Kageyama made a bow and then waited for Hanamaki to talk who said he brought with him invites for the twin princes birthday ball for everyone in that household and Kageyama thanked him picking the invites. After closing the door he diriged himself to his step-mother room and entered the room which didn't make Hana happy but when he told her that they had received invites for the twin princes birthday she smiled and took the invites brutally from Kageyama before sending him away and calling Kunimi and Kindaichi. 

-When the brothers heard what their mother wanted them to do they weren't happy but didn't have a choice so that day during the night they had gone to their step-brother's room and stayed the night talking to him about everything.

-The next day Hana took her sons and step-son to shop for clothes to use in the ball(she only took Kageyama for him to take their shopping bags). There was a part were the brothers were separated from Hana. They continued walking trying to find her until Kindaichi run into a man(what a man) who put a arm around his waist before he fell to the floor(Kunimi and Kageyama will make fun of Kindaichi's red face till the moment they die) and apologized before continuing on his own way(if you think that Kindaichi sighed like that girls in love from the movies you are right). They continued their way with KuniKage making fun of Kindaichi until they found Hana talking to a man

-After that they had gone back home. The days continued and Kageyama desired to go to the ball but knew that no matter what Hana wouldn't let him go so he did his best to help his brothers(even if the three weren't blood brothers they loved each other like that).

-Finally the day of the ball and Kageyama said goodbye to his brothers and Hana before continuing cleaning the house. He was sad because he wanted to meet new people(even if he wasn't good with interacting with them) and pass more time with his dear brothers. He was crying and didn't notice it until someone touched him in the back. Kageyama looked in that direction afraid(last time he checked he was the only one at the house) to find a beautiful woman with short blonde hair and brown eyes. She smiled nervously to him before saying "Hi! I'm Yachi Hitoka your fairy godmother" and of course that Kageyama couldn't believe her because the fairy godmothers/godfathers were just a legend but Yachi made a little trick of magic to show him it was true. Yachi in little to no time gave Kageyama a way to fo to the ball and the most beautiful dress(it was normal for man the could give birth to use dresses to balls and formal events) and amazing shoes. She said the he only had till two in the morning before the things turned to normal(let's be real with why do the counts he would only be one hour in the ball our blueberry needs more time to understand his future husbands).

-When he arrived to the ball there were already a lot of people there. And he arrived at the same time as the crush of Kindaichi that was with a beautiful brown haired man. Kindaichi's crush recognized him and presented himself, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime from Kitagawa, and his his fiance, King Oikawa Tooru of Kitagawa, to which Kageyama presented himself and told them their brothers name(Iwaizumi looked really interested in Kindaichi which made Kageyama want to giggle but he didn't). They accompanied him to the ball and when they entered they made their own way(Kageyama to where he saw his brothers, Hana had left the ball with a man they didn't know, and the couple to say hello to the Inarizaki's royal family.

-The brothers stayed talking until Hanamaki and a man, that presented himself as Matsukawa Issei, asked Kunimi for a dance and before Kunimi could say no Kageyama pushed him in direction of both mans who winked at him and Kindaichi making them giggle. Kageyama decided to tell Kindaichi about his crush(he hated seeing the sad look on Kindaichi's face but he needed to know this) and ten minutes after that Oikawa came and asked Kindaichi for a dance to which he accepted before Kageyama pushed him. Iwaizumi seeing that Kageyama was alone asked him about Kindaichi( Kageyama had already noticed that the couple was really interested in Kindaichi so he smiled before responding) and Kageyama told him that he and Oikawa should first meet Kindaichi before doing anything to which Iwaizumi left to where Oikawa and Kindaichi were dancing.

-He stayed for a lot of time just looking at his brother having fun but he was starting to get bored so he diriged himself to the garden where he sat in a bench. He was looking at the stars while he hummed a song his mother costumed to sing for him until he was interrupted by two mans who he supposed were the twin princes.

-Osamu and Atsumu weren't having fun so the first moments their parents were distracted they run away to the garden. It was silent except for the humming from someone which the twins decided to follow. What they found was the most beautiful and cute man they ever saw who had short black hair(it seemed to have a blue shine to it) and big blue eyes who looked at them curiously. Osamu asked if they could sit with him to which the man nodded and presented himself as Tobio.

-Somehow until the hour that Kageyama had to leave he stayed talking to the princes about everything and nothing(none of the three ever felt so comfortable talking to someone). Kageyama left the ball feeling really happy for everything that had happened.

-For the next days the brothers acted like Kageyama hadn't gone to the ball but during the night they would reunited and talk about Atsumu, Osamu, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Even if they really liked them none of them ever contacted them again(okay Kageyama and Kindaichi knee why their crushes didn't contact them but Kunimi was confused)

-While that happened our dear twin princes were trying to make their parents understand that they already meet someone and that they didn't want to go eat at the house of a woman who said their children would be the perfect lovers to them but they didn't hear them so they told their parents that they would only go if Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa go too(somehow they convinced that four to go so the twins sighed sad).

-Two weeks after the twins prince and their four friends arrived at the Sakusa household where they were received by a woman with brown hair that presented herself as Misaki Hana the second wife of the late Sakusa Kiyoomi. She guided them to the dining room and asked them to sit which they did(Iwaizumi asked himself why the twins parents hadn't come two but he had already gave up on understanding them)

-After some minutes Hana came back with her kids which surprised the IwaOi and MatsuHana because they were the boys with whom they had danced and had been wanting to ask for a date but their lives didn't let them. Kunimi and Kindaichi were also surprised but knowing their they acted has if they didn't know them and presented them. The moment their mother wasn't looking Kunimi gave a paper to Osamu who curious read it and then gave it to his brother who passed it to the others to which they all nodded. The paper said "act as if you don't know Tobio or us. Tobio shouldn't have gone to the ball since Hana didn't want him to and we should have tried to seduce the twins". After some minutes Kageyama entered with their food and when he had put it done in the table he bowed before leaving the room.

-The whole night the eight man acted and they just wanted to be able to stop acting but they couldn't. When the twins and the other four left Hana said they did good before letting them go to bed. That night none of the three brother slept well.

-The six man passed a lot of time thinking of a way to bring the people they loved to their side until Matsukawa had the idea of the twins saying they were interested on Kunimi and the IwaOi couple on Kindaichi(which wasn't a lie) and say they wanted to ask them in marriage but that they, MatsuHana, were attracted to Kageyama and wanted to marry him so if Hana could let him come to the ball that they were going to organise to ask them in marriage it would be great. Everyone agreed and for their luck Hana totally believed them and of course they said the truth to the twins parents(except that Kageyama was a servant or so they think).

-Two weeks later the three brothers and Hana arrived to the castle and the brothers didn't feel well about it because of the big smile in Hana's face.

-They entered the ball and while Hana diriged herself to the same man as before the brother had gone to a corner to calm themselves because since they were obligated to dress themselves and come here they hadn't fell calmed.

-The six man were happy that the people they had fallen in love with in a night(plus a little encounter to Iwaizumi) where there so they prepared themselves before going to where the brothers were which called everyone's attention especially because of the twins(Osamu never interacted a lot with anyone and Atsumu was known as a playboy).

-The brothers seeing the six of them coming their way looked at each other confused while Hana looked happily to this that was until the twins diriged themselves to Kageyama and not Kunimi.

-The six men put themselves in one knee in front of the person they loved before asking they would give them the happiness of marrying them or at least them cour them. The brothers were in shock before they nodded smiling not knowing what to say and the six put the ring on their fingers but before they could hug them(or kiss you choose) Hana interrupted them asking why did the twins choose her servant instead of her other son which didn't make the twins parents happy(none of them knee what to do that was until Hana treated Kageyama's mother bad).

-After hearing that Kageyama had gone in Hana's way(some thought he would apologize) and slapped her in the face before saying "Don't you ever again call my mother that. He was a beautiful man that everyone loved especially me and my father. And I'm not your servant I did what you said because of Akira and Yuutarou since the last time I checked I was the only blood kid of Sakusa Kiyoomi and I'm sure he left everything for me and my step-brothers and you are lucky that I didn't act on it because my mother educated me to be honest and kind different form you" Kunimi and Kindaichi hugged Kageyama after hearing that because they didn't know he was doing that for them while everyone was surprised since they were told that Sakusa's son died with him but here he was in front of them and they know could see how he had his father black hair and face but his blue eyes and posture from Iizuna.

-The twins parents after hearing that couldn't believe how the son of one of their friends was treated so they called the guards to take Hana away from there.

-The rest of the night they celebrated the three future weddings

-Kageyama, Kindaichi and Kunimi were happy with their husbands and kids till the day they died and they thanked everyday for that ball because without it they wouldn't be this happy


	51. KenKage II

-Everyone knew that Omega’s were only born to look beautiful and feminine and to give heirs to alphas and betas. It was easier for rich Omegas to find someone since their family would buy them anything to make them look good than it is for Omegas from poor families.

-Kageyama Tobio was the only Omega from his family which lived in one of the poorest parts of his town.He only was able to go to school thanks to him being good at sports which earned him a scholarship to Karasuno.

-There he decides to join the volleyball team(from all the sports he played volleyball was the one he liked the best) and for his surprised there were other omegas(it was difficult to find omega sin sports teams if they aren't rich or talented) with whom he became friends especially the Tsukishima Kei other poor omega that was in a scholarship too

-Karasuno's volleyball team were surprised when they saw Kageyama play because he had a graceful and amazing way of playing and volleyball was a difficult sport to appear graceful but he did it even if he wasn't from a rich family

-Every team with whom they played against were surprised by the way Kageyama played especially other omegas but never said anything because of you were better than a alpha or beta you would never find someone. Kageyama didn't mind because he saw how his father controlated his mother and he wanted to be free.

-You could say that the teams that were surprised the most were Fukurodani and Nekoma when they joined their training camp because it was almost impossible for an omega to be better than a alpha in a sport but there was Kageyama with his graceful way of playing that attracted everyone's attention no matter what

-Karasuno's members noticing some people looks to Kageyama made sure that at least one of them was with him which made Kageyama confused but he decided to ignore it(Tsukishima will never admit that he thought that this was cute)

-Well the first alpha, that wasn't from Kageyama's team, that talked to him was Kenma thanks to Tsukishima and Kuroo(Tsukishima was Kuroo's fiance and he made sure that Kuroo's team knew not to something to Kageyama) since one time Tsukishima had a date with Kuroo but was his time to be with Kageyama so Kuroo offered Kenma to take 'care' of Kageyama and from everyone that was from Nekoma he was the best choice so Tsukishima, with the agreement of Karasuno's team, left Kageyama with Kenma

-Kenma and Kageyama didn't know what to do because both weren't good at interacting with people. They stayed in silence with Kenma playing one of his games while Kageyama played with his one hands(a habit he gained thanks to the Tsukishima siblings). After sometime Kageyama started getting sleepy and Kenma noticing that he said that if Kageyama wanted he could put his head in Kenma's lap which Kageyama did.

-When Tsukishima and Kuroo came back from their date they found both boys sleeping but Kageyama was in Kenma's lap. Tsukishima will deny but he took a picture of that and put it as his lockscreen.

-After that Kageyama and Kenma started interacting more and Karasuno's team hoped that Kenma would decide to court Kageyama since they knew how it hurt Kageyama to be the only one in the team without someone(most of the team made sure that Kageyama had most of their attention when in school because cuddles)

-It was during Kageyama's second year when his parents approached him with a marriage contract from a rich alpha from Miyagi who had the triple of his age and said he had to marry him. Kageyama ran away from his home to Tsukishima's were he cried and Tsukishima how he didn't want to marry that alpha and that he had fallen in love with Kenma. Tsukishima calmed Kageyama and when he fell asleep told his brother to cuddle Kageyama while he had to make some calls. Tsukishima called everyone from Karasuno's team and Kuroo being the most important from the last one.

-For the next weeks everyone from Karasuno's team didn't leave him alone especially when unknown man tried to approach him. It continued like this until Kuroo, Kenma and Kenma's parents came to Miyagi and talked to Kageyama's parents about a marriage contract between Kenma and Kageyama. Kageyama's parents where going to say no because the other alpha was rich until Kenma's parents started talking about how their family was rich and that they were known around all world(Kenma really liked Kageyama and didn't want to lose him so he convinced his parents to let him marry Kageyama even if he was poor. In the beginning they didn't agree until they saw a Karasuno's game and saw that photo that Tsukishima took).

-The next week Kenma and Kageyama had their first date which basically consisted of them cuddling, playing games and watching movies together.

-It took sometime before both weren't so awkward when they were together but after that they tried to be touching each other at any moment(they were one of the cutest couples)

-It wasn't surprising that after graduating they had a double wedding with Kurotsuki or that Kenma let Kageyama pursue a his dreams meaning he studied sports medicine and played volleyball professionally while Kenma studied business and worked as a youtuber and later took his father’s place as CEO

-After being married for eight years they welcomed their first child(of seven), Shouji, and couldn’t be happier because he was the perfect mixture of both of them

-The couple had a happy life till the day they died(Kenma died first and in the nest day Kageyama followed them which made their kids believe that their parents were soulmates and that if they hadn’t ended up together in this life they would in another)


	52. OiMiyaKage

-Normally when a omega was born in a family they were promised to some alpha or beta but in the future they could be chosen to become a concubine to one of the many kings in the world.

-Kageyama was the only born omega to his family but he wasn’t wanted by most of them because he was born with blue eyes. His parents didn’t care about it and loved him anyway but his grandparents, siblings and the other people in their town treated him bad since he was born with the cursed eyes. In his town there was a legend that any omega born with blue eyes was cursed and would bring destruction to their town

-For the next thirteen years Kageyama had a happy life with only his parents but they died that year(they were attacked in their way to Kageyama’s grandparents house). He was obliged to live alone since no one wanted to take him in and that continued for the next five/six years when it was time to choose someone to become one of the many concubines of King Oikawa and King Atsumu. They first wanted to send their most beautiful omega, Kuran Karin, but then decided to send Kageyama since if the kings didn’t like him or he did something wrong he would most probably be killed.

-While in the way to the castle with the choosens from other towns they were explained what they could or not do, how they should act and all that things.

-When they arrived each was taken to a room made especially for them to be in when they weren’t needed.

-The most funny thing about this to Kageyama was that while the other choosens were called to go to the kings bed he never was and in the end he didn’t mind that. The maids noticing that decided to let him help them(they knew how bad it could be for an omega to be completely isolated from everyone) and in no time all of them saw him as their baby brother.

-Kageyama was happy by just helping the maids because thanks to that he wasn’t alone again so he ignored how strange hi situation was. In one of the times he was helping the maids he met a king from other country, King Sakusa, and became friends with him(the mais were surprised and proud of that since King Sakusa never talked to anyone and Kageyama had a hard time communicating with other people).

-It was thanks to Sakusa that Oikawa and Atsumu noted that Kageyama lived in one of their concubines rooms but did works of a maid. They thought it was strange and asked their advisor, Iwaizumi, who had just came back to ask the maid who Kageyama was and also decided to observe him.

-Iwaizumi was surprised when he found out that Kageyama was chosen as a concubine from his town but he was never called by the two kings(and became furious when he was told Kageyama’s story and that the person who told about the new concubines to the kings never told them about him because he was asked to not do it for Kageyama to be killed by one of the people from Kageyama’s town). so he told everything to his kings who had the same reaction as him so they ordered for that person who lied to them to be killed and then decided to first know Kageyama o see why would his town hate him when he seemed to be a good person.

-Kageyama didn’t know who were his two kings so he never knew that the two man that suddenly appeared in his life were the two kings. Atsumu was the first to approach Kageyama deciding to just ask him were he could find certain mais and from that point he started talking to him. Oikawa followed him next and acted as a knight that was staying in the castle and that needed help finding certain places(it wasn’t a complete lie since Oikawa besides being a king he was also one of the strongest knights of the kingdom) and from that encounters they started to know each other.

-The other concubines seeing this weren’t really happy so they started to try and find a way to get Kageyama killed but somehow all their attempts failed because somehow Kageyama avoided everything or had such a innocent air around him that no one could believe it was his fault(the maids laughed knowing that were helping their baby sibling from being hurt and that Kageyama would never believe he had an innocent hair because of his old town).They were about to give up when King Sakusa came to visit the castle again and they decided to make sure Kageyama touched him(everyone knew that whoever touched Sakusa would die because he hated being touched by anyone that wasn’t his husband).

-One day while Kageyama was diriging himself for the kitchen to help the chefs the other concubines finally made Kageyama touch Sakusa. Basically Sakusa was being guided by Oikawa and Atsumu around the castle when a concubine pushed Kageyama from behind making him lose his balance and fell into Sakusa who caught him and everyone looked surprised and in fear to Kageyama but he only said “Thank you Kiyoomi-san and I’m sorry for touching you” and Sakusa for everyone’s surprise just said “It’s okay and please be more careful” to which Kageyama smiled before continuing in his way.

-That was also the day that Oikawa and Atsumu found out that before they found about Kageyama existence that he became friends with Sakusa(they thanked that because Kageyama had wormed his way to their hearts and they didn’t want to lose him).

-Three weeks later after talking to Iwaizumi the two kings decided to send all their concubines to their homes(except Kageyama since they sent him to Sakusa’s kingdom). No one could understand it until it was told everyone that King Oikawa and King Atsumu would court someone to become the mother of their children(who will that person be? no one knows for sure).

-The two kings first decided to see how Kageyama’s town was and while they were there they met Kageyama’s family and found were his parents grave was and paid their respects. In a way they liked that place since it was surrounded by beautiful plants but they hated because of what their people did to Kageyama and also because they were pushing one of their omegas to them thinking they were going to court her(she wasn’t as beautiful as the person they would be courting that was for sure).

-The next week they went to Sakusa’s kingdom were Sakusa, not really happy, guided them to where Kageyama was living. Kageyama was surprised to see them(he still didn’t know they were the kings) but let them enter his house(Sakusa left them since he didn’t want to leave his pregnant husband alone).

-Oikawa and Atsumu told everything to Kageyama who took sometime to understand everything before he asked why they were telling him that to which the couple said that they wanted to court him but if he didn’t want to be courted by them he didn’t have to be afraid to say no.

-Kageyama asked three days to think about it and during that three days Kageyama thought that he couldn't love them right know but he felt attracted to them and wanted to know them better. In the end of the three days Kageyama accepted to be courted by them.

During their courting the three of them met each others good and bad sides and lot more. Kageyama loved being with the two kings even if they could be too much sometimes and the two kings were already warped at Kageyama’s finger without them noticing.

-After three years of courting Oikawa and Atsumu finally asked Kageyama in marriage to which he accepted happy to be able to be with the two people he loved forever.

-In the day of the wedding it was Sakusa who took Kageyama to the altar and that talked in place of Kageyama’s parents. It was the happiest day for the couple and Kageyama was happy to have been able to met so many people who didn’t hate him because of a non-existent curse.

-After five years of being married Kageyama gave birth to the first of the five kids that the couple would have. That kids would one day be known to change the world completely for better with their friends.


	53. IwaKinKage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This headcanon was based n the story Abandon and a one-shot by the same autor

-Everyone was born with a soulmate which you could find who it was by writing in your skin and also if your soulmate got hurt you would feel it(if they had a scar you will have one too).

-Kageyama was really prone to accidents and it continued until he was five when his grandparents(he lost his parents when he was a baby) told him about soulmates so he tried to be much more careful. His grandparents smiled when their helpless grandson became graceful just to not hurt his soulmates more than he already did.

-Kageyama never wrote in his skin but one day phrases and drawings started appearing in his skin but he only looked at them because he didn’t want to make his grandparents mad for writing in his skin(he remembered that he couldn’t drink milk for a month after drawing on his own skin one time). He always smiles whenever he saw the writing in his skin and his grandparents laughed because their own osn wasn’t so happy when his soulmate wrote to him.

-He only found out who his soulmates were in his last year in middle school and it wasn’t really something that he wanted to know in that moment. He never told anyone about it and he knew his soulmates didn’t know about him.

-When he came to Karasuno he was expecting a new beginning and for that he talked with the advisor of the volleyball club about something to which Takeda talked with Daichi that had no problem with that. Kageyama would train and play in practice matches but would only play in official matches if it was really necessary.

-You could say that everyone, except Daichi(Kageyama talked with him and arrived at the gym with Daichi), was surprised when they found out that Kageyama didn’t want to play in official match but because of Daichi glare no one asked why.

-Kageyama wasn’t happy about the practice match that they would have with Aobajohsai but resigned himself because he couldn’t do anything about it especially because it wasn’t like that two people knew he was also their soulmate. Daichi the night before the practice match slept in Kageyama’s house because he was the only one that knew about Kageyama’s soulmates and knew he would be too nervous for the next day.

-The practice match occurred normally but Kageyama felt sad seeing Iwaizumi and Kindaichi together but stayed always next to Daichi who was making sure he was okay(this ship headcanon supports Dadchi and Kageyama friendship).

-In the end of the practice match while Kageyama was waiting for Daichi outside the bathroom Iwaizumi approached him to talk about what happened to him last year. Kageyama didn’t really want to talk but tried to be polite while evading Iwaizumi’s questions while wishing for Daichi to come back which didn’t take a lot of time to happen. Daichi seeing how discomfortable Kageyama wa she interrupted Iwaizumi and said they had to go and both teammates left.

-With the time passing everyone noticed how close Kageyama and Daichi became so during the training camp Kuroo asked them if they were soulmates to which both answered that they wished that they were each other mates(Daichi found that his soulmate was Oikawa thanks to Kageyama) which made everyone curious but decided to leave that question for now.

-When during the Spring Tournament Daichi was hurt Kageyama almost asked the coach to go with him but Daichi convinced him to stay(if you think that the team, except Tsukishima, thought that this was really cure you are right). It was also in that moment that Oikawa found out about Daichi being his soulmate(Kageyama really felt bad for Daichi) but decided to leave that for the end of the tournament.

-With Karasuno winning the match against Aobajohsai it left Daichi some more time to think about a way of putting up with Oikawa when he was being annoying(meaning almost every hour).

-It was during the match between Karasuno and Shiratorizawa that Iwaizumi and Kindaichi found out about Kageyama being also their soulmate. Basically while they were having a time out Nishinoya decided to pull Kageyama’s shirt and everyone saw in his back the scars from the accident where his parents died. Kageyama wasn’t happy with what Nishinoya did but let it be because they had a game to win.

-Well at the same time that them winning was the best thing it also became a bad one because when Daichi and Kageyama where leaving the changing rooms they were stopped by Iwaizumi, Kindaichi and Oikawa meaning that they all knew about them.

-Daichi and Kageyama looked at each other before they nodded their heads(everyone thought they would both run but they surprised them). They grabbed the arm of the other soulmates and guided them to different places(Kageyama took Oikawa and Daichi took Kindaichi and Iwaizumi)

-Kageyama talked his differences with Oikawa and told him everything he needed to know about Daichi while Daichi explained what happened to Kageyama during his last year of middle school and everything he knew they needed to know. After that the two friends came back to their team but didn’t say anything

-It took two weeks for Iwaizumi and Kindaichi to finally approach Kageyama and in the end of their talk it was decided that they would first meet each other gain and then see where it would take them. For Oikawa it took three weeks but in the end him and Daichi decided to do the same as IwaKinKage.

-There were good and bad moments especially when it comes to Kindaichi and Kageyama but they continued trying and in the end without the three of them noticing they started dating(not like they started kissing from nowhere it was a subtle change) but it was Kindaichi who decided to be the first to ask Kageyama to date him and Iwaizumi to which Kageyama accepted.

-Iwaizumi decided to stay and continue his studies in Miyagi while Oikawa had gone to Tokyo and Daichi followed him(they were also dating). Daichi continued in contact with Kageyama and was the person who helped him the most.

-When it came the time for Kageyama and Kindaichi to chose to which university they would go Kindaichi choose Tokyo while Kageyama choose Kyoto.The three of them decided to maintain their relationship even if they were away of each other.

-When they ended their studies Iwaizumi asked them both in marriage(they decided to get married when Oikawa and Daichi would also get married).

Iwaizumi became a therapist, Kindaichi a journalist and professional volleyball player and Kageyama a massage therapist and professional volleyball player

They got married after being fiances for three years(it took a lot of time for Oikawa to ask Daichi in marriage since Daichi had told Kageyama he wouldn’t ask Oikawa in marriage since he had been the one to ask him to be his boyfriend).

After being married for five years they adopted two kids(Nezumi & Talia)


	54. WataKage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was suposed to be a KuniKage but in the end it became a WataKage(Watari x Kageyama)<3

-Kageyama after the end of middle school decided to go to Aobajohsai and gave up on volleyball since he needed to work to help his sister pay the bills.

-His sister wasn't happy with his decision but couldn’t do anything to stop him so she let it be

-It was funny that none of his ex-teammates ever saw him until Kageyama had to do a group project with Watari(they had the same professor in english and he decided to make a project between first and second years) and he had to wait for Watari in the gym since he had practice. It was only when Watari was in the changing rooms that Oikawa noticed Kageyama and asked him if he was spying on them which called everyone's attention to them. Kageyama said he wasn’t spying anyone but Oikawa continued saying he was while Iwaizumi tried to stop his best friend and Kunimi and Kindaichi only observed everything. Before anything could happen Watari appeared saying sorry for making Kageyama wait for him before they left. After that everyone thought that both boys were dating and none of them said if it was true or not.

-Thanks to that they started hanging out and it was funny how after that day everyone thought they were dating(they didn’t mind since they didn’t have any crush or felt attracted to anyone). They became best friends and Kageyama started going to watch the practices and games of the volleyball team which didn’t made Oikawa, Kunimi and Kindaichi happy while the others didn’t mind it(Hanamaki and Matsukawa easily recruited him to their meme team and became Kageyama’s best friends too).

-Oikawa finally started treating Kageyama better when he noticed that Kageyama studied in the same school as him and wasn’t in the team(it took one month for him to notice this). It was also thanks to their better relationship that everyone in the team found out the reason why Kageyama stopped playing volleyball so they sometimes invited Kageyama to play with them at practice.

-It was also Kageyama who better communicated with Kyoutani(even years after this Oikawa still grumbles about this) and he helped him integrate with the team together with Watari(both became known as Kyoutani’s parents at school).

-Telling the truth both boys knew what they had fallen in love with each other but decided to not say anything since they wanted to see if their feelings would last till both had ended high school.

-Also it was funny how no one not even Matsukawa and Hanamaki(they made sure to know everything, in this case almost, about their new best friend) noticed that they weren’t really dating so when they started dating in Kageyama’s first year at college they didn’t tell no one since everyone thought they were dating since Kageyama’s first year of high school. Kageyama started playing volleyball again since his sister got a better job and made him continue his dreams.

-They are that couple that you know that they are together but never see them being too much lovey dovey in public or kissing but when alone in room let’s say they have a lot of thing to experiment together.

-After ending college Watari started working in a hospital while Kageyama was recruited for Schweiden Adlers but after retiring(he retired after plating for thirteen years) he worked at a coffee shop Karasuno’s team opened(he will never admit but he may have had a hand in how Karasuno won against Aobajohsai since he had became good friends with Yachi when they met in one of Kageyama’s works and later he became friends with the rest of the team) created as a waiter(he was one of the best especially because he became more open with the years).

-After being together for twelve years they got married it was only on their wedding that everyone found out when they truly started going out leaving everyone surprised(thanks to our Spyjima we had really good photos of the wedding and blackmail)

-Three years later they adopted a little girl names Kagehana and she was Kageyama’s little princess(Kageyama took Watari’s name and when they adopted Kagehana they gave her their last name so she was named Watari Kagehana).


	55. BokuSemiKage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be better but I hope you all like it(don't be surprised if the next headcanons involve omegaverse because I'm obsessed with them right now)<3

-When a person completes fifteen years in a finger of their right hand will appear the name of their platonic soulmate and in a random part of their body(that never is a finger of the right hand) appears the name of their romantic soulmate

-In the day Kageyama made fifteen he was surprised that in all of his fingers there was a name but that in none other part of his body had a name meaning that he didn't have a romantic soulmate. The names in his finger were "Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji, Shirabu Kenjirou, Hinata Shouyou & Watari Shinji" and Kageyama was curious about who they would be and he couldn't wait to meet them

-He met his first platonic soulmate in his first day at Karasuno and he was surprised about who it was but not disappointed. Even if they had a bad beginning in no time they became friends(Hinata was the first person to know about Kageyama not having a romantic soulmate to which he said that he would find someone to live anyway)

-The next was Watari who he met in the practice game against Aobajohsai. As Kageyama wasn't able to talk to Watari before the game he decided to talk to him after his apologize had been rejected by Kindaichi. You could say that everyone outside of Karasuno, except Watari because he knew what he was doing, was surprised when Kageyama started talking with Watari and when they exchanged their phone numbers before Karasuno had to go back.

-The third one was thanks to Hinata who found his third platonic soulmate sitting alone playing a game. Nekoma's team was surprised when they saw their antisocial setters talking with Hinata and Kageyama while Karasuno's team knew that Kenma was probably one of their platonic soulmates(in truth Kenma was Hinata's romantic soulmate)

-He met the fourth one during the training camp with Nekoma, Fukurodani, Ubugawa & Shinzen. Akaashi was his fourth platonic soulmate and Kageyama started questioning if all of his platonic soulmates had to be this pretty especially Akaashi. You could say that Akaashi was surprised when he met Kageyama since when it comes to him or his platonic soulmates he acts different(after years and years of being bullied for not having a romantic soulmate Kageyama acted different with his platonic soulmates because he knew they would always accept him) but won't deny that he was happy to met him especially because he knew where Akaashi could find his romantic soulmate(Iwaizumi thanked everyday that Kageyama had been one of Akaashi's platonic soulmates because if he wasn't it would have taken the couple years to meet each other)

-Kageyama finally met his last platonic soulmate in Spring Tournament final. His last soulmate was Shirabu who couldn’t believe that his only platonic soulmate was from a rival team(they only started hanging out a week after the game). Everyone was surprised how this two plus Akaashi became so close that not even their other(if they had) platonic soulmates sometimes knew what they were going to do(Kageyama’s soulmate had a lot of fun seeing the results of this three friendship especially when they played pranks on Oikawa, Matsukawa, Hanamaki & Kuroo)

-During the All-Japan Youth Training Camp the five platonic soulmates of Kageyama would visit him a lot to which the coach who was leading everything suggested them to just stay and train with them(they all accepted happily). Watari being the little devil behind an angelic face created a group chat for Kageyama and the best players in the camp+Kageyama’s platonic soulmates and has you can guess it was hell but Kageyama was happy because he made friends outside of his soulmates & team(it was funny seeing Atsumu trying to roast Kageyama but ending being the roasted one because of Kageyama’s honesty).

-It wasn’t a surprise when someone saw Akaashi, Shirabu or Kageyama in the others school which ended by everyone talking with them and they became friends and also because of that Bokuto met his romantic soulmate who was Semi.

-During Kageyama & Hinata’s second years and third year for the rest of Kageyama’s platonic soulmates the coaches decided to invite Aobajohsai & Shiratorizawa to the training camp since they already knew some people from that teams. Bokuto and Semi visited their kouhais a lot and Kageyama too(both soulmates admitted that they thought that Kageyama was interesting and beautiful so they decided to start a friendship with Kageyama and see where it will go).

-Kageyama didn’t mind that Semi & Bokuto passed more time with him than their own kouhais because he just thought they wanted to help him became better(his platonic soulmate think it is cute how oblivious Kageyama is but also feel bad for Bokuto & Semi). Bokuto & Semi adored how Kageyama without noticing was so sweet to his kouhais(most of the first years of Karasuno had a puppy crush on him and everyone but Kageyama knew and they had fun seeing the little first years fighting for Kageyama’s attention especially Hinata & Watari being the little devils they are).

-Kenma was, probably, the only one of Kageyama’s platonic soulmates that knew that once Kageyama noticed his feelings for Bokuto & Semi he would have a breakdown so he prepared himself to help him(Kageyama helped Kenma a lot of time when he had panic attacks or breakdowns) which took until the middle of Kageyama’s first year at college(Kageyama, Kenma, Sakusa, Chigaya & Watari were the only ones that studied in a college on Kyoto and even than Bokuto & Semi would visit Kageyama often) and Kenma called everyone of their friends in their college to help him take care of Kageyama and thankfully they made Kageyama understand that it is okay for him to love Bokuto & Semi and that it was better for him to confess to see their response also in the end they all cuddle for the rest of the day(yes Sakusa accepted cuddling since Kageyama is his blueberry baby).

-Bokuto & Semi heard about this from Watari(he loves to meddle in his friends love life) and decided to confess to Kageyama because in that two/three years they fall in love with Kageyama even if he wasn’t their soulmate they loved him like they loved each other.

-Kageyama almost thought he was being pranked when Bokuto & Semi confessed but he knew that Bokuto was incapable of lying even to save his own life. It took some minutes for Kageyama to digest everything but in the end he accepted since he felt the same but asked them to go slowly since he still felt insecure about this.

-Hinata, Watari, Kenma, Shirabu & Akaashi were proud of Kageyama and supported Kageyama whenever he needed it or was feeling so insecure that he hadn't courage to talk with his boyfriends.

-Fifteen years later the three of them(Bokuto, Semi & Kageyama) get married and open a little cafe(Bokuto & Kageyama after playing volleyball professionally for some years retired while Semi even if he loved his band he wanted to be always by his lovers side) where they welcomed and helped anyone(their frequent visitors were the families Hinata- Shouyou & Kenma-, Iwaizumi- Hajime & Keiji-, Matsukawa- Issei & Shinji- & for the last family Ushijima- Wakataoshi, Tooru & Kenjirou. Basically Kageyama’s platonic soulmates and their families)

-They also end up adopting two kids(Michi & Keita)


	56. KitaKage

-Kageyama still didn’t understand what a omega like him had to attract an alpha like Kita Shinsuke who was the only son of the most powerful man in the mafia, Kita Daisuke.

-Telling the truth no one but Kageyama’s late grandfather knew that he was an omega not because Kageyama hated being one but because no one believed him(he had to start taking suppressants when he was thirteen because the school wouldn’t take his justification that when he didn’t go to school during a week every month that it was because he was in heat) so he started to let them think that he was beta since the suppressants hided his scent

-When he started studying at Karasuno he decided to tell at least at one professor about him being an omega since his body may start rejecting the suppressants and he may start his heat in that right moment which could end really bad. He decided to tell the advisor of the volleyball club who believed him and told him that if he started feeling any of the heats symptoms to tell him

-Everything was going okay at Kageyama’s life until Karasuno lost against Kamomedai. Kageyama decided to walk around the installations to calm himself while the other cuddle in the changing rooms(it was known that alphas and omegas cuddle each others to calm themselves when they were sad but betas couldn't join that pile if they weren’t mated to a alpha or omega meaning that Kageyama couldn’t join since everyone except Takeda thought he was a beta). As he was walking around he started feeling hot and in the beginning he thought that maybe he was getting sick until he started feeling wet which make him realise that the suppressants stopped working and he was entering his heat.

-Kageyama was starting to panic because it wouldn’t end well if some unmated alpha or beta found him and he didn’t want to be raped by anyone. He was almost crying when a man appeared in front of him and he looked worried to Kageyama before asking to Kageyama if he was okay(Kageyama was happy that the man was mated) before Kageyama blushed and responded that he was entering in heat and he didn’t live in Tokyo to which the man looked surprised before picking his phone and making a call. Ten minutes later Kageyama was in a room at the man’s mansion and Takeda was notified of Kageyama’s state and that when Kageyama’s heat ended and he had recuperated the man would take him home to which Takeda thanked.

-Two weeks later(Kageyama’s heat took more time than normal because of him suppressing his heat for almost two years) Kageyama was eating breakfast with Kita Daisuke & Kita Shinsuke(it was Daisuke who found him and he called his son telling they would stay some time in Tokyo to help someone, in this case Kageyama). Kageyama felt really awkward because he didn't know them well but Daisuke had an aura that made it easy for Kageyama to talk to him and he ended telling why he entered in heat in that moment and why he didn't have a scent before(father and son weren't happy about what they heard but couldn't do anything about it). After that they took him back to Miyagi and decided to stay there for some time(Kita took his tests & exams during that two weeks that Kageyama was in heat).

-Karasuno’s team was surprised when Kageyama came back and Takeda presented him as an omega(and also because he had the sweetest scent they had ever smelled and only the most fertile of the omegas had a scent like that) & if you think that they became protective of Kageyama he were right since he his the youngest omega and most fertile one.

-It wasn’t surprising after sometime when Kita or Daisuke was waiting for Kageyama at the end of school or practice(most times it was Kita) but a lot of omega were jealous of Kageyama so they started bullying him(Kageyama didn’t tell anyone because he just didn’t care about what they did)

-Kageyama loved hanging out with Daisuke & Kita because their aura made it easy for Kageyama to feel comfortable to talk about anything even about his late grandfather(he never told anyone about his late grandfather and never mourned him until he told about him to the duo of father & son)

-When it was summer vacation the whole Inarizaki team joined the duo of father and son(so at the end of the summer practices Inarizaki’s team was waiting for Kageyama). Kageyama became fast friends with everyone in the team(except Atsumu he still remembered that Atsumu called him a goody-two-shoes) but the person he became really close with was Suna and somehow they became best friends like they would talk bad about anyone or sass anyone o interrupted their talks(especially Atsumu)

-Kita had been talking with his father about courting Kageyama but he knew that for that they needed to tell Kageyama about them being part of the mafia and had to ask Karasuno’s team for permission(and also Iwaizumi’s permission)

-Two weeks later Daisuke told Kageyama about being the leader of a mafia but Kageyama said he didn’t mind since he was nicer than a lot of people that he had met before while Kita asked Karasuno & Iwaizumi’s permission to court Kageyama and everyone gave it since they saw how a good influence he was on Kageyama and how much he cared about him

-One day, before Kita asked Kageyama if he could court him, Kageyama was walking around his neighborhood when suddenly a girl from his class and three man in suit appeared in front of him. The girl said that she would be the next donna of Ezo Red Fox famiglia(Kita & Daisuke’s mafia famiglia where Daisuke is the don and Kita the future don) and not a no name boy before ordering the three man to attack Kageyama who dodged the attacks before running away in direction to where Kita was living(he thanked his grandfather and Iwaizumi for making him enter a self-defense class when he was in middle school). Thankfully he arrived the house before the man could catch him and Aran who was outside the house and saw Kageyama being followed called Kita and the house’s guards who took care of the three man while Kageyama was revised for any injury by Kita.

-After that a member of Inarizaki’s team was always with Kageyama(mostly Kita or Suna) & thanks to that Kita finally gained the courage to ask Kageyama if he could court him(Kageyama blushed and stuttered why would he court him if there are better omegas to which Kita said that no omega was like Kageyama and he was the only one to catch his attention which made Kageyama blush more before whispering a yes)

-When school started again(Kita traveled from his university to Miyagi everyday even if he knew that his father was taking care of Kageyama while he was gone as were the Karasuno’s team members) the girl who tried to kill Kageyama didn’t come back but Kageyama ignored that because everyday when he arrived to his desk there was a flower & letter left for him from Kita(Kita wanted to give him something more expensive but Kageyama said that he would only accept expensive things as the first & last present of their courting).

-Thanks to Kageyama associating himself with the mafia his friends and team ended up doing the same so everyone started learning how to fight to protect themselves, their families, the people they love & Kageyama(Karasuno’s team ended becoming Kageyama’s personal guard with Suna)

-Kageyama was loved by everyone in the mafia(he was known as the Blueberry Angel or the White Crow because he somehow could make anyone submit to him or stop fighting by just saying some words or looking at the person) and if it weren’t for Kita being courting Kageyama someone else would do it.

-Kita and Kageyama started dating during Kageyama’s third year and got married in the end of his third year.

-They only got mated three years after getting married(when a couple is mated the fertility of both is better).

-After playing volleyball for ten years Kageyama retires and becomes his husband’s secretary and they start having a family

-Kita and Kageyama are feared by their enemies and no one wants to have them as that because their friends are also scary

-The couple ends up having ten kids and it is their youngest who becomes the next donna(she was named after a poisonous flower/plant)


	57. TanaNoyaKage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother Kageyama is back again<3
> 
> Also sometimes I almost write a story instead of headcanons, sorry
> 
> A little spoiler to this headcanons:
> 
> Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
> My, oh my  
> Looks like the boy's too shy  
> Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
> Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
> Ain't that sad  
> It's such a shame, too bad  
> You're gonna miss the girl  
> Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

-Till this day everyone asks themselves how Kageyama survived this duo's antics(Kageyama asks himself the same thing)

-Tanaka and Nishinoya were the most affected by the third years graduating especially Tanaka because he confessed to Kiyoko in the last day and she rejected him(Nishinoya was more because of how connected he was with Asahi even after the fight they had) so the others had to take care of them and the new first years but somehow Kageyama ended up always being the one to take care of the new firsts years. He loved them but he couldn't keep an eye in all of them so once at ending of the practice he made the two boys stay later and talked to them about everything and made them realise that they would disappoint their senpais by acting like they did and that everyone needed them.

-The next day the duo was back to their normal self and the others sighed happy to have them back

-The new first years somehow ended up adopted by Kageyama(Kunimi & Kindaichi felt sorry for the first years because they knew that Kageyama was mixture of a sweet mother and Iwaizumi when it comes to take care of his kouhais, yes during their first and second year of middle school Kageyama was like that) and decided by themselves that they would take care of anyone that hurt their momma or tried anything with him(once during a training camp with their rivals, yes all of them because I can, they were being visited by the graduated students a first year called Kageyama ‘Momma’ and before anyone, except some of them, could start laughing and making fun of Kageyama he just looked confused to the first years before asking if they really thought of him like that to which they all blushed and said yes and Kageyama smiled before continuing training. Basically Kageyama never had a motherly figure in his life before Iwaizumi and Suga so he was happy that the first years thought of him like one because most people, including his sister, said that he would never be a good parent)

-Since that day every first year calls him ‘Momma’ even the ones from other schools(Akaashi is happy to not be the mother of his team) especially from Aobajohsai because of Kunimi and Kindaichi(sometimes Kageyama is just walking home and a first year from any of this schools that sees him is like ‘MOMMA!!!! How are you?’ and Kageyama just lets them)

-Tanaka and Nishinoya thinks it is really cute the relationship between Kageyama and the first years so sometimes they join the first years(Hinata also joins them sometimes) and Kageyama just rolls his eyes indulging them(everyone still laughs about the time Kageyama talked to them and Hinata like they were babies and they blushed)

-Telling the truth besides helping Tanaka and Nishinoya because of the rest of the team he did it because he had a crush on them so it hurt him when both boys started dating two girls from their classes but he still was happy for them

-The only people to notice Kageyama’s feelings were the first years so they started acting protective of Kageyama when it came to that duo but everyone thought it was because of the time they acted like kids to Kageyama

-Nothing really changed a lot in their relationship until a week before Kageyama ended his third year(and cried because he was leaving a lot of his babies behind). You might be asking what happened right? Well Kageyama and the rest of the now third years were hanging out with their senpais and lovers(the couple were: KenHina, KuroTsuki, DaiSemi, IwaAsa, BokuSuga, AoneEnno, OiKiyo, AkaYachi, YamaTeru, FutaNari, UshiKino and Tanaka & Nishinoya with the girls they have been dating since their third year) and as Kageyama was expecting he was left alone since everyone was giving all their attention to their lovers which made him think that he should have accepted his babies suggestion of going with them instead of his friends and senpais. Kageyama was just watching everything around them and ignoring how everyone was forgetting about him when he was approached by two boys he didn’t know who started making questions that made Kageyama uncomfortable they weren’t leaving him alone and one of them had put his arm around Kageyama’s waist he knew that if Kageyama shouted they could say that they were friends and Kageyama wasn’t seeing none of his friends or senpais. Kageyama thought he would suffer but luckily someone else put a arm around him and pushed him to them and when Kageyama locked at the person he saw Tanaka which made him sigh in relief. With that Tanaka and Nishinoya, who was at Tanaka’s right, made the two boys leave and Kageyama ended falling to ground in relief because it wasn’t the first time this happened but the last time he had Kunimi and Kindaichi always at his side. Tanaka and Nishinoya looked worried at Kageyama so they sent a text to everyone saying they found Kageyama and would be going home before helping Kageyama stand and taking him to Nishinoya’s house. They stayed with Kageyama in the couch all the time just leaving to go to the bathroom or to get food/drinks for the three of them. It wasn’t until next morning that Kageyama was back to himself.

-Since that day Tanaka and Nishinoya made sure that they or someone else was with Kageyama for that not to happen again and the first two people(outside of all of Kageyama’s babies) to accept doing that were Kunimi and Kindaichi that knew that it hadn’t been the first time that happened to Kageyama which a little bit funny because most people said he was scary but a lot of boys and man tried to to do that to Kageyama.

-Kageyama thanked that but still felt uncomfortable that the only moment he was alone was at home(everytime he had to go to the bathroom at school one of his friends would leave their class to accompany him).

-At the end of his third years Kageyama was invited to Schweiden Adlers and he accepted and was happy that only to people he knew were there because he didn’t want to be followed everywhere by almost twelve people(they all had become protective about him after hearing what happened from Tanaka and Nishinoya and that it hadn’t been the first time that it happened from Kunimi and Kindaichi, even Oikawa become like that).

-You could say that after making it to Schweiden Adlers the next thing to make him happy was that Tanaka and Nishinoya broke up with their girlfriends(almost fiances if they hadn’t betrayed the duo) even if he felt guilty because the two were sad and as he did before Kageyama helped them.

-They continued talking to each other even when Nishinoya left to Italy and Tanaka moved to another town. Kageyama passed all his free time talking of making video calls with those two and he was really happy with that since the three of them become so much more close then before.

-It took until the game between Schweiden Adlers and MBSY for the Tanaka and Nishinoya to notice that they had fallen in love with Kageyama so they talked to each other and decided that they would confess to Kageyama next weekend when Nishinoya would come back to Japan.

-During the rest of the week everything was normal except for Tanaka and Nishinoya being always texting each other about their crush and end up finding out that had a crush on Kageyama since they were in their third year(let’s be real they would think that what they felt was like Kageyama was their brother not a crush until much later)

-Well what happened in that weekend was showed in all journals/radios/television in the world(yeah everyone should have known that nothing was a secret or quite with that duo but what could they do, right?). Basically Tanaka and Nishinoya planned a romantic picnic in a beautiful park next to Kageyama’s house(he lived with most of their teammates or at least the single ones) and invited him to hang out with them(at least something was a secret in the beginning of the plan) and of course he accepted. Kageyama was surprised when they had a picnic in that park and ignored that it seemed like they were being followed by his teammates(well Hoshiumi’s hair can’t be hidden in the dark for sure). It seemed to be a normal picnic between three friends until Kageyama noticed that the duo was getting nervous which made him worried(okay everyone knows that whenever Tanaka and Nishinoya get nervous it means that they did something bad). He was going to ask them what was happening when someone(meaning Suga because he is a little shit and he was also following the trio) started singing ‘Kiss the girl’ from Little Mermaid and a lot of their friend joined them(Kageyama wanted so much to kill them because thanks to that a paparazzi was attracted to them and started taking photos and filming this) o the duo to end their nervousness and Kageyama’s wanting to kill everyone they helped Kageyama get up but didn’t let go of him which made Kageyama look at them confused(Kindaichi will never admit that he let out an ‘Awwww’ when he saw this and neither will Kunimi so shut up). Tanaka and Nishinoya at the same time let go of Kageyama’s hand and picked a little box from their pockets showing a beautiful necklace and choker(I think Kageyama would look beautiful, cute and sexy with a choker and I know I have too much headcanons for him and that I’m super biased towards him) and confessed that they loved him and asked him to go out with them(if you imagined that someone let another ‘Awww’ out again you would be right). Kageyama locked shocked to both of them because he wasn’t expecting that both would with time fall in love with him and while he was in shock the duo was getting nervous thinking that Kageyama didn’t like them until one of first years that Kageyama had adopted shouted ‘COME ON MOMMA YOU HAVE WAITED FOR THIS MOMENT FOR SO LONGS JUST SAY YES’ and Kageyama blushed before nodding towards the duo who smiled and hugged him(is it possible for three people to kiss each other in the mouth at the same time? I have always been curious about this).

-This continued showing everywhere for a lot of time and in a lot of interviews Kageyama was asked about this and he only blushed and hided his face on his hands

-Six years later the three got married(Kageyama promised himself to never again let his now husbands plan a party for him even if they made the puppy eyes to him)

-After retiring Kageyama started working with Terushima in his hair salon(Terushima never thanked to have a famous volleyball player working for him as he did now) and two years after that the trio adopted twins who were abandoned by their parents

-They could be happy but everyday Kageyama asked how he ended up falling in love with this troublesome duo before smiling to his two sweet babies

-Also I almost forgot to say that the first years that were adopted by Kageyama(meanings almost more than fifty people) threatened Tanaka and Nishinoya with killing or to castrate them if they heart they ‘Momma’ and the duo never thought that they were ever so scared of someone as they were in that moment.


	58. BokuKuroKage

-Kageyama never had an easy life because in the end everyone let him or betrayed him even when they promised not to do it

-The first people to leave him behind were his parents who divorced and didn’t care about their youngest kid(Kageyama’s mother wanted his sister to stay with her but she passed most time in Kazuyo’s home because of school).

-Next one was his sister who left him two years before Kazuyo died and never came back especially after falling in love with her now wife(Miwa got married with Oikawa’s sister who had a son with her ex-boyfriend)

-The next one to leave him even if he wanted was Kazuyo, Kageyama’s grandfather, who died during Kageyama’s second year of middle school. It broke Kageyama to lose the only person that until then was always with him and never left him

-Following this Kageyama lost his boyfriend and friends. Well Kageyama during his second year started going out with a libero from the same year, Yamato Kaiji, and they were happy but at the beginning of Kageyama’s third year something seemed different with Kaiji so Kageyama one day after the practice decided to follow him and the rest of the time to see what it was about. Well basically Kaiji was betraying him with their manager and was telling everyone that Kageyama was clingy, possessive and a whore that wouldn’t leave him alone and everyone even Kunimi and Kindaichi believed him. This broke Kageyama even more so here the King Of The Court was born.

-At Karasuno things got better and Kageyama gained friends but it seemed that Yamato Kaiji and their ex-manager will still be the reason why he was left alone by everyone. It happened during his second year at middle school basically Kaiji and his girlfriend started attending Karasuno(they before were in Aobajohsai) and joined the club and the moment Kageyama saw him he knew that it would happen again. The funny thing was that Kageyama thought that everyone at Karasuno was different but they still fell for that two liars and Kageyama lost everyone again(the members of the volleyball club told their friends about this so even some people in other teams started ignoring him)

-Kageyama against anything ended the rest of of his second year and his third year before moving to Tokyo and started studying online while trying for different teams(he was invited by some teams but all of them also gave an invite to one of his ex-friends or Kaiji).

-In Tokyo Kageyama met the only people that didn’t believe in Kaiji’s lies who were Sakusa(he could sense Kaiji lying and even if he didn’t know Kageyama enough what he knew about him showed that he wasn’t anything like Kaiji’s lies), bros who created bromance and romance(Kuroo and Bokuto noted that if it where truth Kageyama wouldn’t be so affect to the point that one time they found him crying in a park and also different from the others they asked Kageyama’s version and just looking at his eyes they knew he was telling the truth) and the last one was Kuroo’s rival Daishou Suguru that passed a lot for what Kageyama was passing meaning all the rumors that most people told about him were lies but no one believed Daishou.

-Kageyama returned to be almost the boy he was before Kazuyo died and he started living with the four people who believed him. A lot of things changed in his life one of them was joining Schweiden Adlers and meeting Nicolas Romero who became like a father figure to him even if Hoshiumi and Ushijima were in the team and had believed Kaiji. He also was the best student in the course he was taking online. And many more you will find out soon.

-When it was finally the game of Schweiden Adlers vs MSBY Black Jackals everyone could notice how some members of both team didn’t like Kageyama but decided to ignore because you won’t always like your teammates and you surely have a dislike for your rivals. At the end of the game the winners were the Adlers just by two points and to celebrate the victory the coach invited the two teams(he knew that some people in MSBY were friend with some of his players) and any of the friend they wanted to invite to eat at a restaurant.

-You could say that there was a lot of tension in the restaurant because most people there were the ones who believed Kaiji and not Kageyama. Hinata seeing his senpai, Sakusa and one of his idols sitting in a table with Kageyama(they were the only four in that table) to sit with him but they refused and Hinata let it be but everyone still looked bad at Kageyama who ignored them and talked with Nicolas about the game. The food arrived and everyone forgot about Kageyama but in the middle of the food the door opened and it showed Daishou with a set of twins who had black hair and beautiful blue eyes(one of the twins had white streaks in her hair) the ex-players of Nekoma and Nohebi looked curious because they didn’t know that Daishou ahd kids but let me tell the truth because they are idiots since the twins looked similar to three people they knew but none of them was Daishou. Next Kuroo entered with a little baby who had white hair and hazel eyes that looked curious at everyone before stopping at Kageyama’s table and started clapping his hands and smiling.

-Everyone looked at that table and Bokuto laughed before leaving his sit and going to Kuroo and picking the little baby saying ‘How is my little angel? Mmmm have you been a god kid Akira?’ and things like that before going back to the table while the other four followed him. When the twins saw Kageyama they smiled, a lot like certain cat, before shouting ‘MAMA’ and hugging Kageyama who smiled softly and said ‘I also missed my little Keita and my little Yuura’.

-Daishou took a sit next to Nicolas who started asking him about his boyfriend Terushima and if he would agree to let him inside is schedule which made Daishou blush and smile proudly of his boyfriend and Kuroo took the sit next to Bokuto and smiled at the kids

-Everyone looked confused and curious before Karin, Kaiji’s girlfriend, decided to go to their table and ask who the kids and them were and Kuroo looked at her before saying ‘Well they are my kids with my husband, Bokuto-Kuroo Koutarou and Bokuto-Kuroo Tobio. Koutarou, Tobio, Nicolas and Kiyoomi you already know. I’m Kuroo-Bokuto Tetsurou and this snake is my rival and Tobio’s best friend Terushima Suguru’ no one could believe what they heard and Daishou murmured that him and Terushiam still weren’t married which everyone ignored. Bokuto before letting anyone talk he diriged himself to Sakusa ‘Hey did you already gave a response to Atsumu’s confession? I know you asexual and aromantic but you could give him a chance’ if Atsumu blushed and started murmuring about this was his end and super embarrassing before Sakusa responded breaking his heart ‘I would give him a chance if he hadn’t believe that Kiaji, Kaiji or whatever was his name’.

-After hearing this Kaiji asked what they were talking about he only told the truth. Kageyama looked and his family before picking Akira, Keita and Yuura and taking them out of the restaurant which made everyone feel victorious before looking at the looks everyone in that table were giving. Bokuto was the first to talk ‘Tobio never had the best life’ someone scoffed at this ‘He was abandoned by his parents who divorced and didn’t want him, his sister left him for their mother who only wanted her daughter and he lost the only person that was always there for him during his second year at middle school’ next it was Sakusa ‘Then when he thought he could be happy his boyfriend cheated on him and invented lies that everyone believed in’ someone said this was a lie ‘And in Karasuno he thought he found his real family’ then Daishou ‘Well it was a beautiful lie because his tormentor came back and again everyone believed that person and never asked for Tobio’s side of the story’ Nicolas looked coldly to everyone before talking ‘If it weren’t for this four boys Tobio would have left this world because no one but us and two other people who recapacited their actions believed in him. So Yamato Kaiji I hope I never see you again’ and for the last Kuroo talked again ‘Well since you are still the same I’m happy that Tobio and Koutarou were invited to play with an italian team and accepted meaning we will leave behind all of you who are idiots’ they all got up but before leaving Daishou stoped and said ‘I thought some of you were more intelligent to believe in that person's lies but I was wrong and I’m happy that in the Koutarou, Tetsurou and Tobio fell in love with each other’. This was the last time anyone saw them again in person

-Years later they would hear in the notices about the star players of the italian team(Bokuto and Kageyama), the youngest and best scientist in the world(Kuroo), the most wanted hairdresser and designer(Terushima and Daishou), the famous Wing Spiker duo and rivals of the first duo(Nicolas Romero and Sakusa Kiyoomi) and for the last Sakusa’s spouses were known as one of the best actors in the world(Kunimi and Kindaichi). Most of them felt guilty about what they did but could do nothing about that so they taught their kids to not make the same mistakes.

-In the future Keita, Yuura and Akira became famous like their parents with their friends and cousins and met the kids from the ones who hurt their Mama but instead of ignoring them they gave them a chance because the kids weren't the ones to make a mistake. In the end they all became good friend and Kageyama, Kuroo and Bokuto couldn’t be prouder of their kids


	59. AtsuSakuKomoHoshiChigaKage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This headcanon is based on the prompt Fake Dating AU for Haikyuu Rare Pair Week 2020

-You might be curious about how this six boys became a couple, right? Well so is everyone they know because they never told anyone especially because the boys, except Kageyama, would blush and not say anything while Kageyama looked confused(in the beginning Karasuno’s team thought that the five boys were manipulating Kageyama to be in a relationship because of Kageyama’s reaction to this question).

-So it began a little bit during the training camp that they all had gone to. There they started a specie of friendship(let’s be real it can’t be called a true friendship because of how their friendship with Kageyama started except for Komori and Chigaya who are sweethearts).. Since then they messaged each other in a group chat created by Komori(of 100 text messages only 10 or less belonged to Kageyama and Sakusa).

-After the nationals they maintained in contact and sometimes hang out with each other(sometimes it was the whole group others just some of them)

-They became really close and whenever one of them needed help they would help them being that most times who needed help was Atsumu, Hoshiumi and Komori but sometimes the other three also needed it.

-So Sakusa never liked to ask for help but one day after receiving a notice that made him mad from his parents he needed help so he had to contact his five friends(he thought about talking to his ex-captain but he knew that Iizuna needed to concentrate himself on his studies so he didn’t do it). He talked with them about needing help and they planned to met the next weekend to hear Sakusa’s problem and to try and help him.

-When the weekend arrived the six found themselves in Kageyama’s house in the living room(they for sure wouldn’t make their blueberry friend travel to any of their houses in the winter). They had just eaten a delicious meal prepared by Kageyama and were waiting for Sakusa to talk(they knew that he didn’t like to ask for help so they were patient while waiting for him to talk). Finally Sakusa started talking and basically his parents seeing that his only son and heir didn’t want to become the CEO to their company and was single they decided to find him a wife that he would be meeting in two weeks.

-Out of the five friends four of them started giving ideas that were crazier and crazier than the last one that could maybe help Sakusa which they wouldn’t until Kageyama finally said “So why won’t one of us act like your boyfriend and we have been hiding the relationship because we weren’t ready to tell everyone? And if they need someone to take the company you can decide to do it after retiring from volleyball meaning you just need to contract someone that would take care of the company while you make your dreams come true”. They all looked surprise since none of them thought about that but even if they did the first part who could be the secret boyfriend since it was hard to act like someone’s boyfriend and the other five(Chigaya, Komori, Hoshiumi, Sakusa and Atsumu) had a small(giant) crush on Kageyama.

-When Sakusa asked who would act as his boyfriend everyone offered themselves except Kageyama who giggled making everyone look at him to which he said “We don’t we all act as boyfriends? My parents even if they were never here will probably try to do the same, Atsumu wants his fans to keep away from him, Chigaya wants to kill his teammates because of the jokes about him being single, Komori doesn’t want to disappoint his parents and say again to them that he doesn’t have anyone and Hoshiumi is in the same case as Chigaya”. They looked at each other and thought a little bit before agreeing because that would mean that the problems that Kageyama mentioned would be resolved and they would become even closer with their small(giant) crush.

-During two weeks they stayed in Kageyama’s house to now how they should act and to know each other even better(who would have thought that Chigaya was so good at doing massages or that Hoshiumi loves knitting?). They also created their love story or basically it was only when they fell in love and who asked them to date and all that(Basically they all felt attracted to each other during the All-Youth Training Camp but it was at the end the nationals that they noted that they had fallen in love with each other and the one to ask them all on a date was Chigaya but who asked about them becoming lovers was Komori).

-When it was finally the day for Sakusa to meet his supposedly future wife the six boys reunited in Sakusa’s apartment(he lived alone) and dressed formally before going on their way to the restaurant were they would met(Sakusa informed his parents that he would be taking some people with him and they said they didn’t mind).

-They arrived a little bit late because of the traffic but they rapidly were guided to the table were Sakusa’s parents and a beautiful girl were sitting. The six of them said their greeting and took their sits(the order was: Sakusa’s mother, Sakusas’s Father, the girl, Hoshiumi, Komori, Kageyama, Sakusa, Chigaya and Atsumu). They eat first(which the now fake lovers thanked because they could see their cute little crow eating with a little smile in his face while Sakusa’s parents talked with the girl not looking at any of them).

-At the end of the dinner Sakusa’s parents presented the girl as the only child of one of their most efficiently workers and that she would be a great CEO and wife. The girl smiled and said that she was happy to be chosen as Sakusa’s future wife but Sakusa said that it wouldn’t happen making his parents look irritated to him and ask him what did he mean with that to which he said he already had someone in his life and that he would choose someone to stay in power in the company while he played volleyball ut that after retiring he would take over the company. Sakusa’s parents looked happy with what he said in last but not what he said first just like the girl. Kageyama who was looking through the deserts with Komori put his hand iin Sakusa’s shoulder making him look at him before asking if he and Komori could ask for the desert followed by the other four to which Sakusa nodded before looking back to his parents that were surprised that he let someone touch him. The girl asked who was the woman that Sakusa was dating which made Atsumu and Hoshiumi laugh but they made it seem like it was something they saw in their phones. Sakusa just shook his head before saying that the people who came with him today were his lovers. Their faces were priceless and luckily neither of them shouted because they didn’t want people to take pictures and posting it and give bad advertising to their company.

-The girl after some minutes said “You will need to find someone anyway because you are all boys and can’t have a kid together” and Sakusa’s parents nodded their head but before they could say anything Chigaya talked “I’m trans male and still have my reproductive system and if I have to suffer a little bit of dysphoria just to keep one of my boyfriend I will do it” it wasn’t known by lot(only the six friends, Chigaya’s captain and Shinzen VBC coach knew about it) of people that Chigaya was trans but he wasn’t afraid of telling to no one and before anyone again could talk Kageyama said “And my sister would offer herself to carry a child for us” Kageyama Miwa loved the new friends of her brother especially this five. Neither of the other three knew what to say so they had to let this be(the girl was thinking of ways to make her become Sakusa’s wife but before they all left Komori, Atsumu and Hoshiumi had an interesting conversation with her that led her to live them alone).

-After this day they continued acting like lovers(they only didn’t kiss and have sex for obvious reasons) and no one really noticed that difference in them. So when Sakusa, Komori, Atsumu and Hoshiumi ended their third year and moved together the other two became quite sad especially Kageyama that was the only one that lived in a different city but the other made sure to include them especially Kageyama in everything. The four rapidly were called by some teams(Komori by Paper Mills Raijin, Hoshiumi by Scheiden Adlers and the last two by Black Jackals) and Chigaya and Kageyama were really proud of them.

-The next year Kageyama joined Hoshiumi on Scheiden Adlers and Chigaya become a teammate to one of Atsumu’s ex-teammate in VCKanagawa and started studying to become a lawyer too.

-The six of them lived together wich made their feelings grow into love so five of them discussed this together before deciding to talk to Kageyama about their feelings and the fake datings. Well you could say that what happened after they talked was that Kageyama giggled before smiling softly to them and saying “Since the beginning I never considered this as fake dating since I loved and still love all of you” which led for the five to blush because of their stupidity to understand Kageyama’s subtle plan.

-After that they started officially dating and told about it to their friends and teammates who were happy for them(except for their reaction when asked how this happened)

-Five years later they moved to a house and they got married. During the honeymoon Chigaya ended up pregnant and no one knew who was the father until he gave birth to a little girl that was the copy of Sakusa with Chigaya’s eyes. She become everyone’s little princess and a year after her birth Chigaya finally made his last operations.

-They are that family that you don't know how they can live together but that are super close so it wasn’t a surprise when Kageyama said he wanted another kid and has already talked to his sister and the others would gladly do anything for their little blueberry(This time the father was Komori and surprisingly Miwa ended up pregnant with twins who were a perfect mixture of Kageyama and Komori genes also Miwa was the favorite aunt while Osamu teh favorite uncle).

-After playing volleyball professionally for twelve-thirteen years they all retired. Sakusa took his parents company, Chigaya become a lawyer, Hoshiumi become a coach for one of the many Tokyo highschool, Atsumu decided to help his brother and also become a model and the last two(Komori and Kageyama) opened their own restaurant since everyone said they were amazing at cooking. They were all happy and their kids become great people that made their parents proud.


	60. NicoKage

-Kageyama Tobio was a normal boy and didn’t have anything special except for his love for volleyball and fashion. Since he was a baby he loved volleyball but since he met one of his grandfather’s friends he gained the love for fashion because she was a stylist and took care of Kageyama while his grandfather worked and his sister was in school.

-He was a happy boy until his grandfather died and his sister moved to Tokyo leaving him behind and alone. It was like he was losing everything since in the middle of the vacations he suffered an accident that made it impossible for him to play volleyball again.

-Kageyama thought he would never again feel happy until the daughter of his grandfather’s friend(the woman died one year before Kageyama grandfather) adopted him(Kageyama’s parents never were present in his life and his guard was given to his grandfather so now Kageyama was considered orphan) and brought back his love for fashion and started teaching him everything about fashion even how to design clothes and how to make them.

-At the end of the summer Kageyama and Nana(the person who adopted him) decided that he would go to Karasuno like Nana and her grandmother did(Kageyama’s sister studied in Niiyama Girl’s High and his grandfather studied at Aobajohsai) especially because they had one of the best art teacher in Miyagi.

-After entering Karasuno and studying there for a week Kageyama after much thinking and talking with Nana decided to become a manager to one of the school’s VBC because even if he couldn’t play it anymore Kageyama loved the game. He first talked with the coaches and advisors of both clubs to see if they needed a manager and what the manager needed to do and in the end Kageyama become the second manager to the boy’s VBC since the girl’s already had two

-Kiyoko was surprised when she found out that Kageyama would be the second manager because everyone knew about the King Of The Court and everyone expected him to continue playing but didn’t say anything and told him everything he needed to now and also told him a little bit about all the players in their team.

-The next day Kageyama was presented to the team who couldn’t believe what they were hearing until Kageyama said that he was the boy involved in that accident that happened in the middle of the vacations making everyone stop looking at him(It was a big accident and luckily no one died but some people were gravely injured like Kageyama but in the journal they said there was only a boy involved and he was gravely injured). Kageyama didn’t mind that people talked about the accident because Nana helped him a lot and it made him feel better about what happened to him.

-Kageyama besides helping with the manager things he also helped some of them with their practice and also gave his opinion to their coach(he was presented to the team two days before the game with Nekoma)

-Even if he dedicated sometime to volleyball most of his time was dedicated to Nana’s classes and he even was making some clothes for some members of the volleyball club(he asked if they would model some clothes for him and they said yes so Kageyama didn’t lose anytime and took the measures of them and started working on the clothes).

-Thanks to being part of the volleyball club Kageyama made new friends and found some models for his clothes(Oikawa was shocked that Kageyama never asked him to model one of his clothes but had asked Kyoutani to do it). He also met his best friend one day he was using Kuroo as his model and Daishou appeared to antagonize Kuroo. In the end both ended up modeling for Kageyama(Kageyama said he would be the maid-of-honor in their wedding making both boys do a face of disgust but nine years later they were getting married and Kageyama was the maid-of-honor and made their clothes for the wedding). Him and Daishou started talking since then and become best friends and thanks to Daishou in Kageyama’s third year in Karasuno he was able to participate in a fashion contest were you needed to make clothes for one of the most famous sports players in the world including the biggest celebrity in the volleyball world Nicolas Romero.

-Kageyama was surprised when he won especially because the prize was having some of his clothes modeled and sold by one of the best fashion companies in the world and a trip to Milan(Italy) were he could go to the best fashion places there and meet a lot of stylist and fashionistas.

-When Kageyama arrived to Milan he was so happy and during the ride to his hotel he was watching everything while hearing everything his guide was saying. He was surprised that he would be staying in one of the best hotels in Milan but right now he needed to sleep because the next day he would have a lot of places to visit.

-For the next week Kageyama visit a lot of places and people but during his second and last week he was walking in a park near the hotel he was staying when he saw a child crying so he decided to see if he could help the child(Kageyama loved kids but normally they were afraid of him). Luckily the kid wasn’t afraid of Kageyama and told him he was lost and couldn’t find his father who he was with so Kageyama guided him to a near ice cream shop to buy him some to calm him before helping him find his father.

-The kid, who presented himself as Daniel, started talking about his father and the vacations he was taking with him while he ate the ice cream and Kageyama could only smile because he did that a lot with is grandfather before he died and since he had died Kageyama had no one more in his life until Nana and all his now friends came to his life.

-After they eat the ice cream Kageyama was going to help the kid but suddenly a man appeared from nowhere and hugged Daniel who shouted ‘papa’ happily making Kageyama smile again. He was going away when he was stopped by the who he now could recognise as Nicolas Romero which surprised him because he didn't know that one of his idols would be here. Nicolas thanked Kageyama for helping his son and offered to do something for but Kageyama said it wasn’t necessary but Nicolas insisted so Kageyama said they could show him around which made the duo of father and son happy(Nicolas was happy because is son always had a difficult time in communicating with other people and he talked to Kageyama easily and Daniel because he wanted to become friend with Kageyama).

-For the rest of the week Kageyama passed all his time with Nicolas and Daniel and he had a lot of fun especially because he made new friends and was able to met his idol.

-Well Kageyama was a bit sad that he had to go back home but luckily Nicolas gave him his number to maintain the three of them in contact(Kageyama didn’t understand why Nicolas wanted to keep contact with him because he wasn’t special and early or later Nicolas and Daniel would forget about Kageyama)

-Any free time that Kageyama had he was talking with Nicolas or Daniel but mostly with Daniel but whenever someone asked him with whom he was talking Kageyama would say it was a secret.

-The next time that Kageyama saw Nicolas was when he had gone to watch one of Schweiden Adlers game since he was asked to make their new uniform(Kageyama become really famous after his clothes were shown to the world but of course that for now he didn’t show his face and his mark name was KOC or King Of Court) but he didn’t know that Nicolas had joined the team recently. After taking everyone measurement, being the most difficult Bokuto since he was never quiet, Kageyama talked with the coach telling him he would try to make the new uniform the most fast he could but that he wouldn’t promise anything.

-Before Kageyama could go away Nicolas stopped and asked him if he could wait a bit because he wanted to talk to him to which Kageyama said yes. Ten minutes later both were in Nicolas car in direction of a ice cream shop to talk.

-Since that they Nicolas and Kageyama started hanging out a lot more and sometimes Daniel would go with them if he didn’t have school and had done his homework.

-It didn’t surprise Kageyama friends when him and Nicolas started dating but of course that they worried about their friend so they talked with Nicolas who promised that he would take care of Kageyama and that he loved him.

-Even if Nicolas family wasn’t happy that he was dating someone younger than him Daniel was happy and he loved Kageyama and the moment he knew that Nicolas was dating Kageyama he started calling him Papa.

-Kageyama was really happy that Nicolas loved him even if Nicolas knew that Kageyama was asexual and he became even more happy when Daniel called him Papa.

-When Kageyama ended his college course he started working on new clothes but also he worked as Schweiden Adlers manager(sometimes another person took his place as manager since he needed to work on his clothes).

-In no time KOC was really famous in Japan and was growing a lot ot the point other countries wanted KOC clothes.

-The day that Kageyama’s first fashion parade occurred(at least the first that had models using clothes he made) Nicolas asked him in marriage when they were having dinner and without thinking twice Kageyama said yes.

-Two years later they got married and all of their friends were there to witness their love for each other and also for Daniel who had been the one to bring the rings to his father and papa.

-Nicolas after retiring he started teaching volleyball in a gym near their home while Kageyama had opened his own company which was famous around the world and was also training a person who would take his place when he retired or died.

-Daniel decided to become a setter like Kageyama was to make Kageyama’s dream of being the best setter come true.

-The three of them lived as an happy family till the day that Nicolas and Kageyama died leaving behind a grown up Daniel that concretized Kageyama’s dreams and his own and had already a little family of his own


	61. KiyoKage

-In the kingdom of Nekoma a beautiful baby was born to King Kuroo and Queen Yachi who had been waiting years for a heir to be born. The baby was the most beautiful living being that anyone had ever seen he had straight black hair, pale skin and the most pretty blue eyes that looked like jewels. Queen Yachi decided to name the baby Tobio in honour to the kingdoms god, Hinata Shouyou.

-Tobio grew up to become even more beautiful especially because he wasn’t only beautiful in the outside but also in the inside. He was a sweet and caring boy that helped everyone and was always ready to cheer people up. Yachi and Kuroo were proud of their son but feared that someone would use him because of how much kind and gentle he was.

-The moment that Tobio’s parents feared the most arrived when Tobio was 17 and meet a young men, Sugawara Koushi, who was known to be a witch that cursed beautiful people. Suga never met anyone like Tobio who hadn’t not even a bit of dislike for anyone not even after hearing about who Suga was so he decided to not curse Tobio but to send him in an adventure that if he didn’t complete in two years Suga would curse everyone in the kingdom to hate him.

-Against his parents wishes Tobio left the kingdom alone to go on the adventure that Suga gave him. Suga said that Tobio needed to find the lost princess from Nohebi’s kingdom so first he decided go to Nohebi to know a little bit more about the lost princess.

-After arriving to Nohebi he was received by Suga who seemed to know that this would be Tobio’s first stop and guided him to the castle to meet King Daishou and King Komori. Suga had told the kings that a young prince would come to the kingdom to ask about their only daughter that was cursed by Suga to find her.

-Daishou and Komori were surprised when they first saw Tobio since he was even more beautiful than their daughter(it was known in all kingdoms that Nohebi’s lost princess was the most beautiful person in all kingdoms) and how he was so gentle and kind like no other people they had ever met.

-Tobio found out that the princess was called Kiyoko and that after being cursed by Suga she disappeared from the kingdom only leaving behind a paper that only said “One day I may be hunted or found only Him will know which option will be but until then I bid my goodbyes to you my dear fathers”. After knowing more about Kiyoko he got ready to leave but before Tobio asked Suga why did he curse beautiful people to which Suga smiled sadly and said that beautiful people normally hide the darkest secrets or the worst personalities in the world but that he was lucky to have found one like Tobio in his life. Tobio contempled what Suga said and then smiled to him and said that if he ever needed help to contact him before leaving behind a surprised Suga.

-Tobio traveled around the world to see if could find Kiyoko but it was being hard and a year and half had already passed. He thought maybe he would never be able to find her until he remembered what she had wrote before leaving her kingdom. If she said that she could be hunted or found she must have been cursed to look like an animal or magical creature and there was only one kingdom were they all lived and to where Kiyoko could go for one of that things to happen.

-He started travelling to Karasuno’s kingdom which was kingdom that wasn’t allied to no one and were lived any magical creature or animal that were hunted by the other kingdoms. Tobio never understood why people wanted to kill them or to have them as slaves because they were just living beings like them. Maybe when Tobio was king e could change that or try to change it.

-When he arrived near the kingdom two giant wolfs appeared from nowhere in front of him. They growled at Tobio but Tobio could only look fascinated and curiously to them because telling the truth his parents almost never let him go out of the castle so he only knew any type of animals and creatures from the books in the castle’s library. The wolves noticing how Tobio looked at them they looked at each other confused before they turned into two humans with wolf ears and tail. They questioned Tovio why he was trying to enter their kingdom to which Tobio said that he was looking for a cursed princess and that if he didn’t find her his whole kingdom would be cursed but also because he was curious about Karasuno's kingdoms.

-The wolves talked telepathically with their king about Tobio before they said that they would guide Tobio to their king which made Tobio smile at them before thanking them.

-While they were walking to the castle Tobio asked about the kingdoms and the different magical creatures and animals in Karasuno to which the wolves, who Tobio found out to be named Kindaichi and Kunimi, would give him answers thinking how cute and funny the human was.

-When they arrived the castle Kunimi and Kindaichi said that two other people would guide him to the king. After the wolves left two other people appeared and one of them made Tobio look at him shocked because he looked like Nekoma’s god but he decided to ignore that. The two creatures, they were crow shapeshifters and were named Hinata and Yamaguchi, guided him to the throne room while they asked tobio questions about the other kingdoms and how humans lived and Tobio responded to them happily.

-King Daichi of Karasuno was in his throne and was thinking about the human that would ented in there in some minutes. He never met a human like the one that the two wolves described except maybe for the girl that asked him to hide her while she was cursed but even her didn’t have the same aura as the human. When Tobio entered the throne room Daichi knew that he made the right choice to let him enter the kingdom because he saw how his wife, Yui, relaxed and it only happened when she met someone that would bring something good to their kingdom like when Hinata Shouyou appeared in their kingdom after saving the Nekoma’s kingdom because of the person he loved but after seeing that person get married to another he left that kingdom and started to be hunted by others kingdoms.

-Tobio looked around the throne room and he was fascinated how much the nature made part of this castle and he loved it(Tobio passed most of his time in the garden of Nekoma’s castle). After looking around he presented himself to Daichi and said what he came here to do

-Daichi looked at his wife because she was the one protecting the girl and Yui smiled to Tobio before asking if he knew how to break Kiyoko’s curse to which Tobio said he didn’t but that he wanted to save his kingdom and also to bring her back to her parents who missed her a lot.

-Yui observed Tobio and knew that there was no living being as kind as him and that they could trust him. She called her servant and told her to bring Kiyoko to the throne room.

-When Kiyoko was called to the throne room she knew that someone had came to find her but she wasn’t expecting that the person that came find her would be so beautiful even more than her and she knew it well because before she left her kingdom there were a lot of princes wanting to marry her.

-When Yui told Kiyoko who Tobio was she looked surprised to Tobio who giggled and said that the rivalry between their kingdoms were mostly because the first person who the kings of Nekoma fall in love with end up marrying and falling in love with the kings of Nohebi which is a little bit funny to which Kiyoko had to agree with him.

-After that mini conversation between both Yui said that they would stay in Karasuno till the last month that Tobio ahd before they both go back to Nohebi

-During that month Tobio discovered so many things and made many more friends. The most interesting ones were finding out that Hinata really was his kingdom’s god and the true reason why Suga cursed people(this one he discovered unintentionally but he would never reveal it to no one). He would miss everything in Karasuno when he had to go back to his kingdom but he promised himself that he would visit them from time to time.

-In two weeks Tobio and Kiyoko arrived to Nohebi and the moment that Daishou and Komori saw their little girl they started crying before hugging her and telling how much they missed her. Tobio just smiled while he observes the reunion before he sees Suga and goes to where he is

-Suga smiles at Tobio and asks what he wants to which Tobio said for him to continue looking for everyone happiness but to not forget about his own. Suga looks surprised to him before snapping his finger and a light surrounded Kiyoko who finally become herself again. Suga disappeared the moment that Kiyoko was back to normal.

-After that the kings of Nohebi thanked Tobio and asked if he wanted anything to which Tobio said no and finally started his way back home

-Tobio was received by his crying mother and his angry father but he knew that they had just been worried about him because of how nice he had always been. He was happy to be back but he knew he would miss everyone he met at Karasuno.

-His parents noticed how sad their son had been since he came back and knowing that maybe the princess from Nohebi would know why they contacted Nohebi.

-After some planning Yachi and Kuroo had a plan to make Tobio happy again but of course that they had to do it behind his back for it to be a surprise especially after hearing the question that Kiyoko had asked them before she told them what they wanted to know

-Two years later, well one of the things they needed to do was something that would take a lot of time since it involved all kingdoms, Kuroo announced to all kingdoms that he would make a ball to celebrate the peace treating between them and Karasuno. Kageyama when he heard about the peace treating he was surprised but also happy since he would be able to see his friends again and tell them about the person who was courting him(Tobio didn’t know who they were but he already loved them because of the letters and presents they sent him)

-The next week Nekoma’s castle was full of people from all kingdoms even from Karasuno. The moment Hinata saw Tobio he flew to him surprising everyone from Nekoma since he was their god. Tobio laughed before hugging him and all the others being that the longest hug was with Yui who had a soft spot for him.

-Tobio presented his new friends to his parents(they already knew Daichi and Yui but not about the others). and Kuroo become best friends with a owl shapeshifter named Bokuto and Yachi seemed comfortable to talk with Hinata and Yamaguchi

-While Tobio watched everyone talking, he never was one to talk much in front of people he didn’t know well, he was approached by Kiyoko who asked him he would like to go to the garden with her

-The garden was silent since there was no one which didn’t surprise Tobio because his mother could be quite scary if anyone damaged her garden. They sat in a bench near the only sakura tree of the garden and started talking about everything and nothing

-They continued like that until Kiyoko looked at Tobio and asked him if he had liked her letters and gifts and Tobio looked surprised at her before blushing making Kiyoko smile softly. In a whisper he said he had loved them and Kiyoko picked his hand a gave it a kiss(yes somehow Tobio blushed even more)

-After some minutes Tobio asked Kiyoko why did she choose to court him especially because normally it was the man courting the woman not the contrary(Tobio didn’t mind because he loved receiving the letters and gifts). Kiyoko brought him to her lap(Tobio was shorter than Kiyoko so he didn’t mind because know they could look directly to each others eyes) and started telling about everything she saw in Tobio in her last month at Karasuno and how she fell more and more in love with him with the letters he sent her during the courting. Tobio was red but he had a sweet and gentle smile in his face which made Kiyoko kiss him.

-The courting continued for one more year before it was announced that they were getting married in two years meaning that they became fiances

-Tobio loved Kiyoko and was happy that after ten years they were both the new kings to Nekoma(Kiyoko had a little brother, Hiroo, who would become the king of Nohebi) and had a little princess and two princes, Kei, Keiji and Kanoka. He saw all of his friends finding love and living happily and even saw Suga finding his true happiness with a young man,Nishinoya Yuu, that had lost his wife and didn’t know how to take care of his daughter, Kaori, alone.

-The curses given to people as beautiful as Tobio and Kiyoko was to not let them succumb to everyone’s praise and for them to know humility so both parents knew that someday one of their kids might get cursed but they would be there to let them know why he was cursed by Suga who continued his work but never leaving Nishinoya and Kaori behind


	62. Help

So I was thinking about all my headcanons(for this fic/anime and others) and I thought that maybe I should join all of them in one only fic but I'm not sure so I would like to now what you think.

I don't know when I will update a new Kageyama's ship headcanon because I have been having an hard time writing headcanons and only god knows why.

Thanks for your attention & I love you<3


End file.
